<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Has Changed by SageMcMae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181863">Everything Has Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae'>SageMcMae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon compliant ages, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Trapped on the Other Side of the Well, stuck together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome wishes the jewel out of existence, she and an unsuspecting Sesshomaru are left stranded in modern-day Japan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SessKag Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is. The final fic of the week and my entry for SessKag Week 2020's Day 7 Prompt: Stuck Together (provided by the Prompt Generator). </p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise">Lunar_Demise</a> for betaing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Naraku’s final words ring in Kagome’s ears. <em> The wish I made on the jewel was the wish of the Shikon no Tama itself. </em>Dread fills her stomach as she watches his remains drop into the Bone Eater’s Well. He may be dead but his malevolent energy spirals around them, a poisonous cloud that has yet to dissipate. </p><p> </p><p>She feels a pull at her core. It reminds her of a tether extending from her belly button. The invisible thread yanks her in the direction of a dark vortex. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome screams, “Inuyasha!” </p><p> </p><p>He runs toward her, his hands reaching out. She stretches her hands, grasping desperately for his clawed fingertips. <em> Just a little further... </em></p><p> </p><p>That’s when a body slams into hers, knocking Kagome away from Inuyasha. She watches his eyes widen in surprise then abruptly narrow in rage.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing, you crazy bastard?” Inuyasha shouts. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru?” </p><p> </p><p>The Lord of the Western Lands blinks, appearing as confused as Kagome is. Before she can ask him why he’s helping her, they are dragged into the Meido and her friends disappear from sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Why have you brought me here, miko?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I didn’t bring you here. You tried to save me,” she objects. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru scoffs. “You are Inuyasha’s obligation, not mine. I have no need to save you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glares at him but her anger is short-lived. Ahead of them, she sees a pulsating pink light. Curious, she approaches the object. Its shape becomes clearer and more defined with each step until Kagome realizes what it is. She gasps. </p><p> </p><p>The Shikon Jewel. </p><p> </p><p>It hangs suspended before her with its center pierced through with an arrow— <em>her arrow</em> —the one she used to kill Naraku. </p><p> </p><p>“It was you!” she cries accusingly. “This is your fault.” </p><p> </p><p>“Make your wish, miko,” the jewel demands. “Or suffer alone in darkness forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“She is not alone.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances up to find Sesshōmaru at her side with Bakusaiga drawn. When her attention returns to the jewel, she spots the demons swarming beneath it. </p><p> </p><p>“Son of Tōga, your presence here is irrelevant. The miko’s heart is turning. Leave this place or die.” </p><p> </p><p>As the jewel speaks, Kagome feels a pang in her chest. Doubt clouds her judgment as toxic thoughts invade her mind. <em> Why isn’t Inuyasha here with me? Maybe he doesn’t actually love me, not the way he loved Kikyo. It’s just like Dad and Grandma. They should have survived that car accident but they didn’t. They left us. Why did they do that? Was it something I did?  </em></p><p> </p><p>She collapses to her knees. The thing she fears the most isn’t battling demons— it isn’t even death. No, the thing Kagome Higurashi fears above all things is not being enough. </p><p> </p><p>When Urasue divided her soul and gave a piece to Kikyo, Kagome felt diminished. Every time she came across Kikyo during their journey, the same question surfaced in her mind. <em> Will I ever be enough?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Even though the priestess is dead and her soul is complete, Kagome can’t help but feel less than herself. She can’t unsee the kisses they’ve shared, can’t rewrite history, or undo the hurt it has caused. She can’t change the hands of time to bring back her family. She can’t do anything. She’s useless. </p><p> </p><p>“Miko.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand is on her shoulder, shaking her. Kagome blinks as the motion jars her from the reverie. “Sesshōmaru?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fight.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“The poison the jewel feeds you is not real. You know the truth,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome can only gape at him. It may be the closest thing to a pep talk the Lord of the Western Lands has ever given. Even though his gaze is hard, Kagome senses him trying to be supportive. Slowly, her lips pull up into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” He removes his hand and sets his focus to the demons circling them. </p><p> </p><p>When she rises from the ground, Kagome feels a different pressure on her. The sensation is akin to being clothed in Inuyasha’s fire-rat robe, like she has just added a second skin. Raising her blue eyes to the jewel, she draws an arrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Midoriko,” the jewel hisses.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t take the time to correct the Shikon jewel. She understands it’s tainted by Naraku, unbalanced in its battle between good and evil waged centuries before. Her grandfather’s teachings play in her head, reminding her that there is only one way out of this. If Kagome wants to get back to Inuyasha and her friends, she needs to end the vicious cycle. </p><p> </p><p>She lowers her bow. </p><p> </p><p>“Miko,” Sesshōmaru says in terse warning.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome ignores him. She fixes her gaze upon the jewel and clears her mind of all doubt. Her wish needs to be pure. Beside her, Sesshōmaru readies to strike the demons. </p><p> </p><p>“Disappear,” she orders the Shikon jewel. “I wish you never existed.” </p><p> </p><p>With the same splintering crack Kagome heard over a year ago, it breaks into hundreds of shards. Her arrow glows a brilliant white and the light dissolves all the fragments. The blinding flash washes over them, burning through the demons. Hastily, she wraps her arms around Sesshōmaru and prays her embrace will spare him. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, all Kagome can do is keep her eyes squeezed shut as she clings to the Lord of the Western Lands. Adrenaline courses through her veins, blocking out details such as his scent and unexpected warmth. Kagome only comprehends her need to keep them both safe so they can return to those they love. </p><p> </p><p>“Remove yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Kagome opens her eyes to see a very displeased demon glaring down at her. “Oops, sorry, Sesshōmaru. I didn’t want you to get purified with the rest of them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that it?” she asks more to herself than him. “Is it finally over?” </p><p> </p><p>The inner walls of the well greet her, conforming her assumption. Smiling, Kagome cups her mouth and calls up, “Inuyasha! Inuyasha, we are down here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come.” An arm snakes around her waist and suddenly she is soaring through the air. Her shock at having him willingly touch her is second only to her own impatience. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s boots make contact with wood, not grass. His brow furrows as he drops Kagome to the floor. She glances around, familiar with the structure they are inside. </p><p> </p><p>Whipping around, Kagome dives back into the well. Her knees hit the dirt at the same time her heart plummets into her stomach. With a shaky hand, she presses her fingertips to the cold earth. “Inuyasha?” </p><p> </p><p>There is no response. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It could be hours or it could be days before he speaks. Kagome can barely hear him over the sound of her sobs. Her ribs hurt, her nose is running, and her eyes are flooded with an endless stream of tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Miko.” </p><p> </p><p>If Kagome had known this was what awaited her, she would have never made that stupid wish. She would have fired her arrows and fought every single demon within the Shikon Jewel until it was purified. Then she could have returned to Inuyasha. They could finally be together— no threat of Naraku, no looming presence of Kikyo— just them. </p><p> </p><p>“Miko.” </p><p> </p><p>What about Sango and Miroku? She was going to miss them and Shippo and Kirara. Her friends were unreachable. She would miss their weddings, their children— everything. Kagome couldn’t hold Sango’s hand while she reforged her relationship with Kohaku. She wouldn’t be able to help Shippo practice his illusions. Kagome never got to thank Kaede for all she’d shared with her. </p><p> </p><p>“That is enough.” Sesshōmaru abruptly pulls her to her feet. Kagome sags against him. Her legs are too weak to support her. He steps back and lets her fall to the dirt. She doesn’t move to stand. He growls. “Tears will not change our situation. Do not be foolish.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels a surge of anger burst forth from her chest. “Everyone is always telling me what I have to do. Aim better, Kagome. Shoot faster, Kagome. Find those jewel shards, Kagome. All I ever wanted to do was set things right. I broke the sacred jewel so it had to be me who fixed it. But then I did the right thing and look at what happened!” She gestures to the ground. “We’re stuck here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the future!” Kagome cries incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>The towering demon lord stares at her. Maybe Sesshōmaru thinks she’s too emotional to behave soundly or perhaps he is just annoyed with her crying. Either way, the Lord of the Western Lands doesn’t appear to believe her. </p><p> </p><p>“I must check on Rin,” Sesshōmaru says. Grabbing her by the arm, he hoists her out of the well and proceeds to pull her up the steps. The instant Sesshōmaru moves to open the well house doors, he freezes. “What is that stench?” </p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” Kagome snaps, yanking her arm free. </p><p> </p><p>He gazes at her, a mixture of irritation and shock in his golden orbs. “Where have you taken us, miko?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t take us anywhere. It was the jewel!” </p><p> </p><p>“The jewel is gone,” Sesshōmaru reminds her. </p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Kagome stomps her foot, clenching her fists at her side. How dare he blame her? It is his stupid fault for being in the way. If he hadn’t knocked into her, Inuyasha could have pulled her out of the Meido’s grasp. “This is as much your fault as it is mine.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glowers.</p><p> </p><p><em> Stubborn inuy</em>ō<em>kai. </em>Kagome shakes her head with a resigned sigh. They aren’t going to get anywhere fighting each other. She started the same way with Inuyasha. Arguing with him hadn’t done much good. </p><p> </p><p>If Kagome wants to find a way back through the well, she is going to have to be the bigger person. That means extending an olive branch to her ally, even if he is being a jerk. Besides, they can’t stay inside this hut forever. Eventually, she’s going to have to show him what lies beyond the well house. </p><p> </p><p>She winces at the thought of Sesshōmaru freely roaming around Tokyo. How does she explain the advances in their technology? Why their buildings touch the sky? How can she make him understand that the formal dress he is clothed in won’t be appropriate? And his hair! Kagome expels a heavy sigh. The more she thinks about it, the more she considers keeping him locked up in the well house until they can sort things out. It may be safer that way. </p><p> </p><p>For Japan. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, caging a daiyōkai, such as Sesshōmaru runs its own risks. She shivers, imagining the shrine in shambles. A collection of charred wood and smoking rubble comes to mind. Maybe she can teach Sesshōmaru how to act in the modern age. </p><p> </p><p>Mind made up, Kagome strolls past him and shoves the doors open. Sunlight blinds them momentarily. She holds up her hand and gives herself a minute to adjust. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of street traffic, chattering pedestrians, and the train fill the air. Kagome waits, studying Sesshōmaru for a change in his expression. He remains indifferent to his surroundings. There is no doubt that he hears the difference in their times. Whether he wants to acknowledge it or not, they aren’t in the Feudal Era anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p> </p><p>She stares across the yard to find her mother standing on the porch. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama!” Kagome races over, throwing herself into her mother’s arms. She’s acting childish but she doesn’t care. She feels like a child, raw and vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, what is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m back,” she tells her, voice cracking. Kagome knows her mother worries when she’s gone. Supporting her daughter’s quest can’t be easy. Between the stories Kagome tells and the wounds she gets patched up for, it’s a wonder her mother doesn’t board up the well. Anyone else would. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not the same, but Kagome understands. When she’s in modern times, her mind is preoccupied with worrying about Inuyasha and the others. Even though it’s only for a few days, Kagome is always thinking about going back. </p><p> </p><p>That’s no longer an option. </p><p> </p><p>A fresh stream of tears rolls down her cheeks. “I’m here to stay,” she manages to croak as her mother pats her back soothingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay? So it’s over then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s finished.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, I’m so proud of you. I know— <em> oh! </em>Who is this?” </p><p> </p><p>Inwardly, she groans. The only thing worse than knowing she can’t go back is being stuck in the future with Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Kagome releases her mother and straightens up. “Mama, this is Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha’s brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“How nice,” her mother remarks politely as she extends her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” </p><p> </p><p>He inclines his head toward her, respectfully. “Mother of the miko.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Kagome’s mother gasps. Unlike her daughter, she seems pleased with the demon lord’s manners. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome clears her throat. “Sesshōmaru, this is my mother, Mayumi Higurashi.”</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes and bows his head again, this time a bit deeper than before. Kagome is surprised he cares enough to offer the courtesy to her mother, considering she is human. Maybe traveling with Rin has changed Sesshōmaru more than she realized. </p><p> </p><p>“I will require the use of your guesthouse,” he announces. Any goodwill he earned dissipates with his haughty tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Guesthouse?” her mother repeats, confused. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels a headache coming on. Rubbing her temples, she informs him that the shrine doesn’t have a guest house. When he asks where to retire, her mother offers up Sōta’s room. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama,” she protests.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother waves her off. “It’s fine. He’s been playing his games well into the night anyway. I usually find him sprawled out on the floor instead of in his bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome glares at Sesshōmaru. He doesn’t react. Sometimes, Kagome thinks he acts aloof merely to avoid having to respond. She sighs and leads him toward the house. Hopefully, Sōta is still at school. Kagome can only handle so many questions and the impending introduction to Gramps is bound to test her patience. </p><p> </p><p>“Demon! It’s a demon! Kagome, Mayumi, get behind me. I will protect you.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Speaking of... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gramps, it’s alright. This is—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Begone!” Her grandfather commands, waving an ofuda in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Gramps, you don’t understand,” Kagome cries, rushing to stop him from slapping the piece of paper across Sesshōmaru’s face. He may be eccentric but she loves her grandfather. She doesn’t want to see him torn apart by poisonous claws. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru watches the situation unfold and remains unmoving. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The big, smug jerk.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is Inuyasha’s older brother,” Kagome explains. “He’s going to be staying with us for a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get Sōta’s room ready,” her mother says. She gives Kagome’s shoulder a squeeze before entering the house. </p><p> </p><p>Grandpa eyes Sesshōmaru warily. The Lord of the Western Lands doesn’t offer any greetings to her grandfather. He appears to understand whatever relationship they have will be strained, even if this is only temporary. </p><p> </p><p><em> I hope</em>, Kagome thinks ruefully. </p><p> </p><p>“How are your bonsai trees coming along?” she asks, taking Gramps by the hand and leading him away from the complacent demon. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re fine,” her grandfather replied with a final pointed look at Sesshōmaru. “You don’t need to water them every day,” he informs her as they follow her mother inside. </p><p> </p><p>Gramps goes on, giving her details about caring for his latest side project. Kagome nods when appropriate but she’s not listening. Her mind is five hundred years in the past. </p><p> </p><p><em> I wonder what happened to everyone. I hope Inuyasha is okay. </em> She grins, despite everything. <em> Knowing him, he’s probably trying to use Tetsusaiga on the well. </em>Kagome shakes her head, her smile growing. </p><p> </p><p>She’s too lost in thought to catch Sesshōmaru staring. </p><p> </p><p>“When will you be going back?” her grandfather inquires. “I need to come up with some new ailments.” </p><p> </p><p>Her face falls. “Um, actually, Gramps, I’m not going back, at least not any time soon.” </p><p> </p><p>He stalls. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You see, the thing is,” Kagome begins sheepishly, digging her heel in the dirt. “I kinda wished the jewel out of existence and without it, the well doesn’t work.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!” Gramps grabs her in a tight hug. “Oh! I knew you listened to my teachings. You did exactly as the legend said. I’m so proud of you.” </p><p> </p><p>As he steps back, she sees the tears in his eyes. His genuine joy over her accomplishment dulls the pain in her chest, if only for a moment. “Thanks, Gramps.” </p><p> </p><p>“We should organize a celebration at the shrine to commemorate your victory!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome holds up her hands. Her cheeks turn red as she tells him,” No, that’s okay. Besides, it wasn’t only me who did it. My friends all helped, including Sesshōmaru.” </p><p> </p><p>At this, her grandfather and the demon lord exchange a tense glance. </p><p> </p><p>“A demon came to your aid?” he questions skeptically. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s gold eyes stare at the old man, unblinking as if daring him to speak further. </p><p> </p><p>“Gramps, we’ve talked about this. Not all demons are bad,” Kagome says, taking him by the arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, well, I don’t believe that,” he grumbles petulantly. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shakes her head, thinking the two are more alike than they are willing to admit— stubborn to a fault and full of pride. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go inside. I’m exhausted,” she says, guiding her grandfather inside. Sesshōmaru follows. </p><p> </p><p>The house hasn’t changed much. Her mother keeps it tidy, regardless of how busy Sōta is with school or how many cheap knock-offs her grandfather buys for the shrine’s gift shop. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll go and help Mom,” she decides. “Gramps, could you make some tea, please?” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he agrees, shuffling off to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“You can take a seat in here,” Kagome tells Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t trust the two alone together. If Kagome knows her grandfather, he has more talismans hidden in his robes. They won’t be effective against Sesshōmaru. Still, she doesn’t want to give the demon a reason to become any more agitated than he already is. </p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, he sits down, leaning against the sidewall. Kagome pauses for a moment, feeling like she should say something. Sesshōmaru only mentioned Rin though she suspects he is also concerned about Jaken, A-Un, and Kohaku. Kagome opens her mouth to reassure him that they are fine. The words never come out. She is reminded of his comment in the well house and turns away. Sesshōmaru doesn’t want her foolish human pity. She leaves him and heads down the hall to assist her mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mama.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost done in here,” her mother says with a smile as she pulls the fitted sheet right around the corner of the bed. “Why don’t you grab a couple of spare towels?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome retrieves a large towel and washcloth from the linen closet. At least being back in the present has one silver lining: taking a bath without having to worry about perverts. </p><p> </p><p>She makes a mental note to explain how indoor plumbing works to Sesshōmaru. The last thing she needs is a misunderstanding that results in unexplainable damage to the house. The Lord of the Western Lands may not be as rash as his brother but Kagome knows when confronted with a roadblock, Sesshōmaru’s first impulse will be to remove it. Forcibly. </p><p> </p><p>Hadn’t he done that to Mukotsu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He could not answer my question so I got rid of him. Simple as that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome closes the linen closet with a frown. He’s so cold. How can Rin and Kohaku bear it? </p><p> </p><p><em> There has to be more to him than his brooding stare and harsh words</em>, she thinks. <em> There’s just gotta be. </em></p><p> </p><p>Footsteps on the outside porch signal that her brother is home. Kagome glances up just in time to see him enter the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sis, you’re back!” Sōta greets her with a cheerful smile and a warm hug. </p><p> </p><p>Each time she returns, Kagome is reminded how much he’s grown. Another couple of years and he will be taller than she is. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Inuyasha?” Sōta asks, looking around. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, he’s not with me this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother’s brow furrows. “What’s mom doing in my room?” </p><p> </p><p>“Miko.” </p><p> </p><p>Sōta jumps backward. “Ah! Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares over her brother’s head, his attention focused on her. “Your elder attempted to purify me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gramps,” Kagome mutters under her breath. “Here, Sōta. Take these to your room. Mom’s making it up for Sesshōmaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshō who?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru,” she corrects. “He’s Inuyasha’s older brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s he doing here? Where’s Inuyasha?” Sōta repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not here. Inuyasha is in his own time and I’m—.” <em> Not</em>, her mind provides. It isn’t the first time she’s thought that. </p><p> </p><p>After spending countless days in the Feudal Era, Kagome has begun to think of it as home. Modern-day Tokyo, with all its flashing lights, pollution, and massive population, makes her feel claustrophobic. She finds herself missing the sweeping countryside and the crisp air of the mountains. </p><p> </p><p>“What about your quest?” Sōta inquires, staring at her expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s over,” Kagome confirms. </p><p> </p><p>“Then are you staying here?”</p><p> </p><p>Her throat tightens and she fights to swallow. “Yeah,” Kagome answers with a nod. “Yeah, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s he doing with you? I thought you and Inuyasha—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough,” Kagome cuts him off, laughing nervously as she slaps a hand over his mouth. He stares at her, confused but she holds on. Kagome guides him to the staircase and tugs him up to her room. “Don’t say stuff like that in front of him,” she admonishes her brother, shutting the bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>“Who? That Sesshōmaru guy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kagome cries exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Sōta crosses his arms over his chest. “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because he and Inuyasha don’t get along.” Well, it’s not a lie. </p><p> </p><p>“If they don’t get along, why did you bring him here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” she insists, rapidly growing frustrated by her predicament. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels as though she’s traded babysitting the Jewel of Four Souls for a temperamental daiyōkai. She groans. At this rate, she’ll never graduate high school. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” she admits. “When I broke the jewel, I knew it was my responsibility to find the pieces and make it whole again. I had a plan but now...,” Kagome trails off. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who am I without Inuyasha?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll figure it out,” Sōta assures her. “You always do.” </p><p> </p><p>She musters up a smile. Ruffling his hair, Kagome thanks her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll see if I can stay at Satoru’s tonight,” he announces. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kagome watches him leave, presumably to pack an overnight bag. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs, sinking onto the edge of her mattress. It had never occurred to her how Sesshōmaru’s presence would affect those around her, not that she had a choice. Or time to consider it. The jewel had dumped them both here. Kagome finds the decision rather spiteful. Reflecting on the jewel, she imagines it chuckling in Naraku’s maniacal tone. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shakes her head, pushing the eerie thought from her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe if she gets some sleep and clears her head, she can figure out a way to reactivate the well. There has to be a way. Her spiritual powers are stronger than Kilyo’s were and that has to mean something, right? She won’t give up. She’ll find a way to go back. </p><p> </p><p>Her grandfather probably has texts on ancient shrine practices. Kagome can read through them to see if they hold any ideas. All she needs to do is come up with a new plan, a new purpose. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah</em>, she thinks, smiling. <em> That’s just what I need. I already feel better.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Miko.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you knock?” she snaps at Sesshōmaru, who is standing there, taking up the entire door frame. </p><p> </p><p>He makes a noncommittal sound. “We need to discuss our course.” </p><p> </p><p>“Our course?” she asks, brows pinching together. </p><p> </p><p>“For travel. I must check on my charge.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see what I can find in Gramp’s library tomorrow,” Kagome tells him. </p><p> </p><p>“No. Tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>She jumps to her feet. “Excuse me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not wish to linger here.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s blue eyes narrow until their color is imperceptible. “Well, I have news for you, buddy. I’m not exactly happy about this either but you know what? I’m tired. I just fought off an all-power demon and removed an unholy jewel from existence. So you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to take a bath and then go to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Unacceptable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you’re just as bad as Inuyasha,” she mutters, shoving past him. </p><p> </p><p>He growls. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome ignores him, stomping down the steps to the bathroom. She doesn’t want to be anywhere near him. Just looking at his stoic face makes her angry. </p><p> </p><p>“Miko.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me that!” she shrieks, whirling around to jab a finger into his solid chest. “My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Got it?” </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t wait for a reply. She slams the door in his face and erects a reiki barrier for good measure. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Sesshomaru's POV. Can you say 'shenanigans'?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sōta and Sesshōmaru have a day out. Chaos ensues!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone for their support on this WIP. The comments really make my day. </p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise">Lunar_Demise</a> for betaing! She catches all my silly typos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The miko is displeased. Irritation clouds her normally light scent. Sesshōmaru scowls at the closed door before him. His hand inches closer and a pulse of pink light shocks him. He growls at the barrier. How dare she dismiss him? She will pay for her flippant remarks. </p><p> </p><p>He sits across from the door, intending to wait for her. Sesshōmaru does not allow humans to speak to him with such audacity. The miko may have saved them all but that does not allow her the freedom to do as she wishes. He is superior. She will show him respect. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wanna play a video game? I’ve got Sonic!” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glances at the miko’s younger brother. “I do not play with children,” he mutters. </p><p> </p><p>The boy’s smile turns down. “Inuyasha always plays with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha is a child himself.” </p><p> </p><p>“At least he’s nice,” Sōta retorts. He stomps down the corridor, but not before calling back to Sesshōmaru. “Just so you know, she’ll be in there a while. Baths take extra long when she’s mad.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares at the door. The miko has a private bathhouse in her residence? He did not think such luxury could exist inside such a small house, though it did explain why her hygiene greatly outweighs other humans. </p><p> </p><p>His patience wanes as he hears the miko muttering to herself. Water splashes as she moves. Her agitation crashes through the barrier as if she is purposefully trying to hit him with it. Vexed, Sesshōmaru leaves. He will return when she is finished and instruct her on the proper way to address him. </p><p> </p><p>Her brother is sitting cross-legged in front of a box of moving pictures. Sesshōmaru glowers at the contraption. “What sorcery is this?” </p><p> </p><p>Sōta rolls his eyes. “It’s a TV,” he informs the demon lord. </p><p> </p><p>“TV?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it shows you the news or you can watch a movie or play games, like this one,” the child explains. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru notes the device in his hands, the tail of which connects to the TV. His brow creased. Perhaps the apparatus is a parasite like mokomoko. He studies the way the boy’s fingers press buttons on it and tilts the gadget as the images on the screen move. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna try?” Sōta holds the device out to him. </p><p> </p><p>“This controls the picture box?” </p><p> </p><p>“The TV, yeah. You have to get Sonic through the forest. And make sure to collect all the gold rings. You’re going to need them later,” Sōta tells him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares at the strange artwork on the screen. It is blocky and bright wholly unlike the smooth brushstrokes of the paintings in the Western Palace. The golden rings the child refers to look strange but then everything in the miko’s home is unfamiliar. </p><p> </p><p>He stands by her brother and presses a button marked with an ‘A’ glyph. The blue ball on the screen gives a little hop. </p><p> </p><p>“Now move him,” Sōta instructs, indicating a wheel on the left side that bears a cross and arrow markings. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru presses the wheel. Nothing happens. </p><p> </p><p>Sōta watches him try again. “You’re pushing the whole thing down,” he points out. “Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>A growl forms in his throat. He can slaughter an entire horde of demons with one swing yet he cannot master this silly child’s game. Unacceptable. </p><p> </p><p>He slams his thumb down on the wheel and the blue ball runs across the screen. He smirks triumphantly until the character disappears from the screen. Dismal music plays. A message appears asking if he wants to try again.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you suck,” Sōta says with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>The dog demon glares, his grip around the plastic contraption tightening.</p><p> </p><p>“Sōta, manner, please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Mama,” the child apologizes, bashfully rubbing his neck. </p><p> </p><p>The miko’s mother shakes her head then turns to him. “Your room is ready, Sesshōmaru. Would you like me to show you where it is?” </p><p> </p><p>He nods and throws the device at Sōta. </p><p> </p><p>The child returns to his game without pause. Sesshōmaru does not understand the appeal. The TV is a noisy distraction with offensively bright pictures and crude artwork. It must be favorable among humans and half-breeds because of their ignorant minds. He, on the other hand, has more refined tastes. </p><p> </p><p>The miko’s mother, while also human, does not appear to share her offspring’s interests. She leads him into a modest chamber. It is small, barely the size of the servant’s quarters in the Western Palace. However, it is immaculate. The tidiness surprises him. He briefly wonders if this is where the miko has derived her insistence on being clean. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’ll be comfortable here,” the woman says. </p><p> </p><p>“This will be adequate. Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you to get settled,” she tells him. Her hand lingers on the door. Before the miko’s mother leaves, she adds, “Don’t mind, Sōta. I think he’s just excited to have his sister home. It’s been weeks since Kagome’s last visit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Sesshōmaru returns as if he knows. </p><p> </p><p>The woman gives him a small smile and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru eyes the bed while contemplating what he’s learned. He was aware of the miko’s commitment to the jewel but he was ignorant of the time she stayed away from her family to pursue it. Suddenly, the boy’s behavior makes sense. Sesshōmaru knows both Rin and Jaken would chatter incessantly for days if he ever left them for so long. </p><p> </p><p>His mood darkens. He has left them. Though the duration has yet to be determined, Sesshōmaru is not pleased. Any amount of time away from his ward makes him anxious. Rin has a tendency to get into trouble. He does not appreciate how his half-brother calls the child a brat and the demon slayer has proven she is untrustworthy. He needs to grab the miko and have her return them to the village. </p><p> </p><p>Now. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru leaves the room and goes to the bathhouse door. From the floral scent wafting through the air, he can tell the miko is cleansing her hair. He shakes his head. Sōta was right to warn him. It seems the miko means to drag out this ordeal, if only to spite him. </p><p> </p><p>He considers ordering her to come out but figures that will cause her to linger longer. She does not respect his authority. Unlike her traveling companions, the miko is not intimidated by his power. Rather, she seems unimpressed. </p><p> </p><p>It is maddening the way his displays of strength garner none of her attention. He knows her indifference should not bother him. Sesshōmaru does not seek the miko’s approval; he is merely baffled by her lack of interest. No other has ever reacted as she does. The females of his species are smitten with him. His sullen demeanor and callous words do not dissuade their attempts to earn his favor. So why should he care what one lowly human thinks? </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru decides he doesn’t and puts it out of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Returning without her is not an option. He has seen enough to know that only his brother has been able to pass through the portal up until now. Sesshōmaru assumes it has something to do with the necklace around Inuyasha’s neck. The beads that subdue him are imbued with the miko’s signature. They bind him to her through her spiritual power. There is no such talisman to grant him access, so why had he been permitted to cross through? </p><p> </p><p>It is a question that needs answering yet he doubts the miko knows. Her outburst earlier leads him to believe she is just as confused as he is. Sesshōmaru frowns. If neither of them are aware of how they managed to travel through the well, their chances of returning are minimal. </p><p> </p><p>“Still here, I see,” a gruff voice notes. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glowers at the family elder. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome may be fooled by your humanoid form but I won’t be so easily tricked,” he continues. One hand reaches into his robe. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru prepares to halt his attack when a door slams open. The miko stands amongst the steam, a towel wrapped around her lithe form. Her gaze is hard, matching the sparks of energy crackling around her. </p><p> </p><p>“Gramps!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kagome,” the old man instantly drops his hand to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“What did I say?” she snaps but the end of her question dies off with a tired sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru senses the exhaustion in her body. The battle has left her feeling drained, a condition worsened by the fact they are stuck here. She will be of little use to him without rest. He concedes. </p><p> </p><p>“Miko, go to your chambers. You require sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>It is difficult to decide whose expression is more shocked— the miko or her elder. Both gape at him, eyes wide and lips parted. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah, thanks. I think I will,” she mumbles, tightening the towel around herself.</p><p> </p><p>He watches her scurry up the steps. When his focus returns to her grandfather, Sesshōmaru finds the man glaring at him. He points two fingers at his eyes and then at Sesshōmaru. “I’m watching you, demon,” he grumbles. </p><p> </p><p>“And I you,” Sesshōmaru replies. </p><p> </p><p>The elder stomps off, mumbling under his breath about ordering stronger ofudas. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru weighs his options. He can wait in the room provided for him, suffer through the revolting child’s game, or familiarize himself with the grounds. In the end, his choice is not a choice at all. He leaves the house for the comfort of the familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Outside the air is tainted with the oppressive scent of humans. His nostrils flare in irritation. The offensive smell is overpowering. It pollutes the freshness of the surrounding trees until Sesshōmaru can barely discern what type of foliage grows on the miko’s property. </p><p> </p><p>This is not the Edo he knows. The village has multiplied in size, unlike anything he could anticipate. They must have invaded the neighboring towns to secure so much land. The number of resources required to build such towering structures must have been vast. Such grandeur can only be acquired through conquest. It seems that with the passing years, the peaceful town has changed.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Sesshōmaru several long moments to calm himself. The sensory overload makes concentrating on any one thing a challenge. He struggles to ignore the strange sounds, the putrid perfume, and the constant quakes of this new world— a world he knows nothing about. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since Sesshōmaru was a pup, he is alarmed. </p><p> </p><p>His initial impulse is to draw Bakusaiga and eliminate the sources of his irritation. He will discard his unease with a single cut. Studying the alien architecture, he deems the blade necessary. The larger constructs surrounding the miko’s home appear to be made of dense metal. They will be more difficult to cut through than huts made of wood and clay. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders what sort of army the humans employ to protect this metropolis. Regardless of their numbers, they are mortal. Slaying them will be as simple as squashing an insect beneath the sole of his boot. </p><p> </p><p>His hand rests on the hilt of Bakusaiga as Sesshōmaru surveys the landscape. The miko’s shrine sits atop a hill. The high ground is a slight advantage. He can see the rooftops of the surrounding buildings and the paved roads which bisect the city. </p><p> </p><p>He is contemplating which route to take when a voice asks, “Are you a samurai?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sesshōmaru tells the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Sōta stares up at him quizzically. “You wear armor.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have earned that right.” </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha never wears armor and he’s saved Sis loads of times,” the boy says. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s annoyance grows. He does not want to discuss his brother. The half-breed is where Sesshōmaru should be— with his charge. If Inuyasha upsets her, it will be the last thing he does. Sesshōmaru will cut his tongue from his mouth and feed it to A-Un. </p><p> </p><p>Once he returns. <em>If</em> he ever returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you save Kagome too? Is that why she brought you here?” Sōta questions. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he answers, “she saved me.” </p><p> </p><p>It is partially true. He did save her in the miasma but his attempts are nothing compared to her sacrifice. Sesshōmaru has never known a human to behave as the miko does. Selflessness is not a term he associates with many and never with mortals. Yet, she is. She risked everything so that they may live. </p><p> </p><p>Now she is stuck here. </p><p> </p><p>With him. </p><p> </p><p>He grips his blade. “Boy,” Sesshōmaru addresses Sōta, “where can I find your most skilled warrior?” </p><p> </p><p>The boy's brow furrows. “You want to fight?” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>Sōta pauses and Sesshōmaru thinks he will refuse to answer the request. Then, a smile appears on the boy’s face. “You could try Ueno Park. There’s always some shady people around there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Show me.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The park is congested with humans. Sesshōmaru wishes his sense of smell was as dull as the child escorting him. His heightened capabilities only make the situation worse. Every jostle of the metal beast they rode here on— the boy calls it the metro —felt like an earthquake. He longs for the smoothness of flight but the boy warned him not to reveal himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Sis won’t like it. She always made Inuyasha cover up his ears when they went out,” Sōta said. </p><p> </p><p>The modern age is a minefield of bothersome rules and irritating revelations. Sesshōmaru loathes it. </p><p> </p><p>Apart from the staggering assault on his senses, the park offers several candidates to displace his frustrations. Bandits, dealers, whores, and murderers converse with ease. They do not appear concerned about conducting their business out in the open. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru considers it human arrogance and unsheathes his blade. A few heads turn, some out of curiosity and others with a thinly-veiled interest. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing? You can just swing that thing around!” Sōta cries, pushing both of his grubby little hands against Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>The demon stares at him. The boy’s brown eyes are enlarged and he keeps glancing over his shoulder. His fear is not centered around the criminals in their midst. Instead, he is gazing down the street as if expecting someone to appear. </p><p> </p><p>“Your sister rests. Calm yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not Kagome, I’m worried about,” Sōta argues, continuing to look around. “Yet.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru wonders what he means but before he has a chance to ask, a figure comes to stand before them. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you supposed to be? Some kind of cosplay dude?” a hoarse voice inquires. </p><p> </p><p>The man is balding and overweight. He has a round face and bulbous eyes. His appearance reminds Sesshōmaru of Mukotsu. The mortal is of no importance. Sesshōmaru ignores him and returns Bakusaiga to its scabbard. He resumes scanning the crowd for an acceptable adversary. </p><p> </p><p>“Boy,” he says to Sōta. “What do his markings indicate?” </p><p> </p><p>Sōta follows his pointed finger to a man some thirty meters away who has a snake tattooed along the side of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a tattoo. The meaning depends on the owner,” he explains. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” snarls the balding man. When Sesshōmaru does not respond, the man grabs his sleeve. “I’m talking to you, asshole.” </p><p> </p><p>His patience is gone. Sesshōmaru slices through the man’s arm. His hand remains clinging to the fabric of Sesshōmaru’s kimono for a moment while the man howls in pain, clutching what remains of his arm against his chest. The commotion alerts those in the vicinity of danger. Several of the criminals begin to scatter. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru smirks. Those who linger are either overly confident, stupid or a mixture of both. Either way, they will serve to ease the tension of his day. </p><p> </p><p>“Return home,” he instructs Sōta as the wounded man hobbles away. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” the boy asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I will be back before your sister wakes.” </p><p> </p><p>Sōta glances toward the metro station but does not move. “I think I should stay with you. It’s getting dark.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Sesshōmaru relents. “Stay behind me.” </p><p> </p><p>The miko’s brother is younger than Kohaku and untrained. He has no business being near the battle. Sesshōmaru employed him as a guide, he takes responsibility for the child. It is his request that brought Sōta to the park. He will not allow any harm to befall the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“You there,” Sesshōmaru acknowledges the tallest of the group, “are you the best fighter in Edo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” The man with the snake tattoo creases his brows. </p><p> </p><p>“Tokyo,” Sōta pipes up from behind the demon lord. </p><p> </p><p>The man sneers. “You could say that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Sesshōmaru raises his clawed hand in preparation to attack. </p><p> </p><p>As he shifts his weight forward, Sōta grabs onto his free arm. “You can’t kill them!” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru blinks then stares down at the boy. “Why not?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because the police will lock you up and then you won’t be home before Kagome gets up and she’s going to be mad and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough.” He clenches his fist. Will the torment ever end? </p><p> </p><p>The Lord of the Western Lands contemplates what action to take. If he cannot kill the vile humans, perhaps he can get away with incapacitating them. It will not be nearly as satisfying but at least he will shed some of his frustrations. </p><p> </p><p>Sōta reluctantly releases him, watching Sesshōmaru approach the scum with a wary gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a weapon?” Sesshōmaru inquires. He may not be allowed to wield Bakusaiga but he will not expect that same from the humans. They are frail creatures. They need every advantage they can acquire. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The tattooed man flips open a switchblade. </p><p> </p><p>“Let us begin.” </p><p> </p><p>The human charges at Sesshōmaru, blade angling for a hit to the gut. </p><p> </p><p>He easily dodges the strike. Sesshōmaru counters by pivoting around so he is positioned behind the human. The man blinks, startled by the speed with which the demon lord moves. Flustered, he tries to slice through Sesshōmaru’s torso. The demon seizes him by the wrist. His grip is so tight it causes the human to drop his knife. </p><p> </p><p>As the blade clatters to the ground, the other assailants surge forth. Sesshōmaru tosses the tattooed man at them. He takes out three at once. The remaining four rush at him, each wielding metal weapons. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru scowls. He has never seen weapons like these before. They are thicker than knives and jut put from the hands of their owners. When the first one fires, it sounds like thunder. Instinct has him hauling Sōta from the noise and moving a safe distance away. </p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyes are wide and his skin has gone sickeningly pale. His scent is marred with fear and anxiety. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru growls. Killing is forbidden so he compromises with mauling. </p><p> </p><p>His claws rake across the man’s back, tearing cloth and flesh as if they were made of the same material. The man cries out in agony. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru snatches up the metal weapon of the next assailant. He tosses the contraption aside, not caring where it lands. He does the same with the other two until it is just him and the three unarmed humans. They circle him, each pointedly ignoring their friend who lays bloody and beaten on the road. </p><p> </p><p>He senses their moves before their weight shifts. All at once, they strike, trying to take him down with a combined effort. Sesshōmaru kicks out the first’s knees, grabs hold of the second’s wrist, and shoulders the third away. He twists the second human’s arm until it breaks. The man collapses to his knees, holding his fractured limb as he whimpers. </p><p> </p><p>The final assault comes from behind. The last human comes at Sesshōmaru with a shout. Sesshōmaru ducks, avoiding his punch and slams the palm of his hand into the man’s chest. The attacker goes flying across the street and into a line of trash cans. He does not rise again. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares at all the battered men. No one moves to approach him. </p><p> </p><p>He goes to Sōta’s side. “Are you injured?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” the boy answers, looking bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“These dregs are not worthy of the fight,” Sesshōmaru concludes. “Let us try elsewhere.” </p><p> </p><p>Clapping causes him to glance over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>A man with dark hair and brown eyes stands in the middle of the street grinning. He is wearing a business suit, looking quite out of place in the impoverished neighborhood. </p><p> </p><p>“Impressive,” he cheers. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares at him, trying to discern his intent. He angles himself in front of the boy, not trusting this stranger. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Matsuri Maihara,” the man introduces himself. He offers his hand to Sesshōmaru but the demon does not move to take it. “I run a fight club near Shibuya Station. You’ve got talent. Ever tried using it in the ring?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ring?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a fighting ring. You could make a lot of money there, probably the easiest money a guy like you can make,” Matsuri offers. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no need for money,” Sesshōmaru replies, instantly losing interest. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we could use the money,” Sōta argues, tugging on his kimono. “Especially, if you’re going to stay with us.”’</p><p> </p><p>The demon lord considers his words. Until the miko can open the portal, he will have to rely on her family to host him. An honorable host would seek to not be a burden. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” he agrees. </p><p> </p><p>“Good man,” Matsuri says with a grin. “Here’s my card. Stop by whenever and we’ll see how you do with the other fighters.”’</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru nods. </p><p> </p><p>Matsuri walks off, leaving him to follow Sōta to the metro station. The boy goes on about how great it is that Sesshōmaru has gotten a job. He speaks of what the money can do for the shrine and muses about upgrading his gaming console. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru tunes him out. He pays no attention to the hordes of people moving around them. His eyes are fixated upon the scrap of paper Matsuri gave him. Along with an address and contact information, the card is stamped with a crest. Sesshōmaru recognizes the mark. </p><p> </p><p>It is the seal of the Thunder Demon Tribe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru can sense the girl’s ire before he spots her. </p><p> </p><p>Perched at the top of the steps is the miko, surrounded by a pinkish hue. Her reiki is barely contained. The anger pulsing through her tiny form is preventing her from harnessing full control over her power. </p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?” she demands, stomping her foot. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sis!” Sōta waves, his cheeks tinged with shame for having been caught. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ‘hey, sis’ me. It’s a school night; get in the house and go to bed. You had us all worried!” </p><p> </p><p>Sōta races up the stone steps and disappears. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru eyes the miko who is glaring at him. He waits for her to reprimand him the way she did her brother but she keeps silent, seething as her reiki gathers around her.  </p><p> </p><p>“I secured an employment opportunity,” he declares. </p><p> </p><p>Her expression transforms from grim to stunned. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your brother mentioned money was essential to your way of life.” </p><p> </p><p>The miko’s cheeks redden. “Sōta shouldn’t say things like that to strangers.” </p><p> </p><p>“Despite his youth, he is perceptive. You should be grateful to have such a brother,” Sesshōmaru tells her. </p><p> </p><p>They are silent for a moment, the weight of his words hanging in the air between them. </p><p> </p><p>“What will you be doing?” the miko inquires. </p><p> </p><p>“Negotiations,” he paraphrases. Sōta coached him on the metro. Sesshōmaru could not share where they went or what they did with his sister. </p><p> </p><p>“She’ll go ballistic,” the boy had said. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru agreed. He can deal with the miko’s wrath but it would be far easier to conceal the truth from her. If he helps her family, she will be more amenable. Then they can reactivate the well and return home. </p><p> </p><p>“Negotiations?” she repeats skeptically. </p><p> </p><p>“I am skilled at more than the sword,” Sesshōmaru states. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” she says with a tired exhale.“Come on. It’s late. I need my beauty sleep if I’m going to go to school tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>He climbs the stairs to join her. “You cannot attend school. The well—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will be here when I get back,” she interrupts him. “Besides I need time to think. Maybe something at school will help. If not, I think Gramps has some stuff in his archives.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p> </p><p>They enter the house. All is quiet except for the light padding of a four-legged creature who approaches them from the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>“Buyo,” the miko calls to the cat. She gathers him in her arms and proceeds toward the steps. “Um, do you need anything?” she asks, pausing. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>He listens to her go to her bedroom, hears the way her mattress creaks under her weight when she crawls in, and waits for her breathing to even out. It’s only then that Sesshōmaru retrieves Matsuri’s card. </p><p> </p><p>The man was unmistakably human, yet Sesshōmaru wonders if he is not the only demon in Tokyo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Kagome gets a surprise visitor at school. Wonder who it could be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn't beta. All mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning to high school is boring. Following the battle against Naraku, everything seems mundane. Nothing her peers or teachers speak about is remotely important when weighed against what Kagome has done. </p><p> </p><p>She finds herself dozing off or staring out the windows, wondering what her friends are doing back in the Feudal Era. Kagome pictures Shippō throwing his top and spinning acorns at the well, while Inuyasha curses the inactive portal. She imagines Sango and Miroku are attempting to keep the peace. Hopefully, they have managed to talk Inuyasha down before he does irreversible damage to the Bone Eater’s Well. </p><p> </p><p>She also thinks about Kohaku, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un. How are they holding up without Sesshōmaru? Is Rin scared? Has Kohaku spoken to Sango yet? Kagome wonders how many times Jaken has blamed her for his lord’s disappearance. And how many times Shippō has fought with the imp. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome?” Eri moves into her line of vision, her brow creased and her lips turned downward. “Are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, of course,” she answers. It’s insane how easily the lie falls out of her mouth. A shiver runs down her spine as Kagome reflects on the web of deceit Naraku wove. Is she headed down the same dark road? </p><p> </p><p><em> No</em>, Kagome thinks. <em> No, I’m doing this to protect them. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Class is over,” Eri tells her, not appearing convinced by Kagome’s falsehood. She doesn’t seem upset either. She flashes Kagome a smile and asks, “Want to walk home together? I need to stop by the store. I thought we could catch up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Kagome accepts. </p><p> </p><p>As much as she yearns to return to the past, Kagome values her friends in the present too. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were her closest confidants before Mistress Centipede dragged her through the portal. She misses the way they used to hang out. Maybe this setback will give her a chance to reconnect with them. </p><p> </p><p>Hoping she has found a silver lining, Kagome follows Eri out of school. Ayumi and Yuka are standing by the entrance gateway talking to Hōjō and another boy from their class. </p><p> </p><p>Hōjō instantly brightens when he spots her. “Kagome, hi!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hōjō, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. How are you feeling? I heard you were battling a bad case of conjunctivitis.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face falls as she attempts to reign in her indignation. <em> Gramps! </em> “All better,” she promises, cheeks darkening with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it,” he replies, patting her shoulder gently. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiles. Why can’t Inuyasha ever treat her this way? Hōjō is thoughtful, generous, and he is always thinking of ways to help her. He’s one of the kindest people Kagome knows. He’s definitely boyfriend material. It’s too bad she doesn’t feel anything for him— no spark, no zing, nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking, if you’re up for it, maybe we could catch a movie this weekend?” Hōjō suggests. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome sees Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi giving her the thumbs-up signal. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Are you guys free?” she asks their friends, purposely mistaking his invitation for a group outing. </p><p> </p><p>Hōjō’s grin falters for only a second. “It would be fun to see everyone outside of school. We could grab dinner beforehand. There’s a cafe near the theater.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone begins chatting about times and a meeting location when Yuka asks. “Who’s that?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome is mid-laugh when she sees him. Her blood runs cold. <em> No. </em>No, he can’t be here. Not now, not in front of all of her friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Mik—.” Her glare silences him. He clears his throat. “Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>The way he says her name causes a rush of warmth to bloom. Kagome shivers from the stark contrast. How can he make her feel so much all at once? It’s confusing. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, you know this guy?” Hōjō questions, stepping forward. Her friends are all eyeing the demon lord as if he’s a model in CUTIE. She doesn’t want to explain who Sesshōmaru is or why he’s here. She thought he’d wait for her at the shrine. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Sesshōmaru, my...”</p><p> </p><p>“Friend,” the Lord of the Western Lands supplies. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” she hears Eri whisper to Yuka. The girls giggle and Kagome catches the way Sesshōmaru slightly smirks. <em> Smug bastard.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Could you excuse us for a second?” she asks the group. Before anyone can utter a word, Kagome grabs Sesshōmaru by his wrist and drags him down the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” she demands in a hushed voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you made any progress on reopening the portal?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stares at him. Does he have any idea how difficult it is to jump between times? Not only is it a completely different world, but her role here differs too. In the Feudal Era, she was revered for her spiritual power. Everywhere she went, people respected her for her abilities. Here, no one considers her special. She’s just a poor high school girl who’s on the brink of failing due to her low attendance record.</p><p> </p><p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kagome says, “No. I’ll take a look at Gramp’s archive when I get home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I will escort you.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? No. Besides, I’m not coming home right now. I’m going out with my friends,” Kagome tells him, gesturing to the group behind them. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrow. “The boy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hōjō?” </p><p> </p><p>“Is he your lover?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kagome sputters. </p><p> </p><p>“His pheromone levels are elevated and he is sweating. Given his proximity to you, along with his attempt to get you alone, I assume he wishes to mate with you.” Sesshōmaru explains his observations with clinical precision. Regardless of his detached tone, Kagome’s cheeks burn. </p><p> </p><p>“He is not my boyfriend. We haven’t— I haven’t—,” she pauses, shaking her head, “I’ve never done that. Not with Hōjō. Not with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s so flustered that she misses the way he studies her. There is a heat to his golden gaze, a carnal craving that wasn’t there a second before. He blinks and the flames disappear before Kagome notices. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’ll be home in a bit, okay? I’m going to spend time with my friends to clear my head and then I’ll be ready to try again,” she promises. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he replies. Kagome expects him to stroll off but he lingers. “I will accompany you.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” she hisses, outraged. </p><p> </p><p>“Your world has many rules. If I am to learn them all, I need to observe appropriate societal behaviors.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gapes at him. His answer isn’t what she anticipates but his point is valid. She can’t expect him to act normal in terms of the 20th-century if he doesn’t have anything to base his actions on. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” she begrudgingly relents. “You can come with us, but be nice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>She groans, already knowing this is a terrible idea. Kagome doesn’t have a choice. All of her friends are staring at them, curiosity edging into concern. Her time is up. Quickly, her mind races to come up with responses to the questions she knows are coming. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey everyone, do you mind if Sesshōmaru joins us?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Eri croons, all smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome ignores her friend’s misplaced attraction for the demon lord. She is more worried about his reaction than hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you in costume? Are you cosplaying?” Yuka asks. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s face offers no indication as to what he’s thinking. Kagome answers before he can speak. “He’s helping us with a historical event at the shrine,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>The group murmurs in understanding. Everyone seems appeased by the story, except Ayumi who is studying the crescent moon on his forehead, and the purple slashes along his cheeks. “What do the tattoos mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“They are the mark of my house,” Sesshōmaru tells her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome resists the urge to facepalm. <em> Damn it! </em>She tries to think back on everything Gramps has ever told her about the shrine. Suddenly, the well house comes to mind. The emblem above the doorway reads ‘dog’. Absently, she wonders if that’s why she was drawn to Inuyasha in the first place. </p><p> </p><p><em> Huh</em>, she muses, <em> I never thought about that before.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru is the personification of a guardian dog spirit,” Kagome adds. It’s not a lie, at least not a full one. </p><p> </p><p>“They look real,” Ayumi comments. </p><p> </p><p>“So does your wig,” Hōjō’s friend remarks. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru casts a glance at Kagome. She fights to keep her voice level as she says, “We’re going for authenticity.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” Hōjō returns with a grin. The group agrees with him and the questions immediately die off. Kagome smiles at him, grateful for the reprieve. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to be going. Let me know tomorrow what times work to go to the movies.” He gives her a wave, then he and his friend walk off. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!” Eri cries, hugging her arm. “Hōjō is totally into you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, well—.”</p><p> </p><p>“He engineered that entire group date just to get a chance to spend time with you. Isn’t that sweet?” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess, but—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet he will ask you out for real when we all get together,” Eri goes on, either not hearing Kagome’s half-hearted responses or not caring. “What are you going to say? You’re going to say yes, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not interested,” Sesshōmaru says coolly. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances up at him, surprised by his tone of voice. Why is he so mad? She already told him she’s not interested in Hōjō, not that he cares. His only concern is the well, which she promised to help fix. Sesshōmaru isn’t the only one who wants to get back. Kagome has friends there too. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean she’s not interested?” Eri questions, releasing Kagome’s arm and staring at her friend. “You’re not still stuck on that two-timing half-wit, are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s cheeks burn. <em> Great. Just great</em>. Not only does she have to explain a centuries-old yokai’s presence in her life, now she has to suffer said yokai’s wrath at having his brother brought up. <em> I really should’ve just stayed in bed today, </em> Kagome thinks regretfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Hōjō is great but he’s not my type,” she replies, hoping it’s enough. </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Not your type?” Yuka asks. “How can he <em> not </em> be your type? He’s everyone’s type— smart, sweet, sensitive, supportive. What else do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that,” Kagome says. “Hōjō is perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to explain,” Kagome begins. “Hōjō has all the qualities I want in a boyfriend but I don’t see him that way. I can’t pinpoint what is missing exactly. There’s just no spark.” </p><p> </p><p>All three of her friends stare at her. Eri and Yuka look like she started speaking in a foreign tongue. Ayumi is the only one who doesn’t seem surprised by her confession. “Because you love Inuyasha,” she states candidly. </p><p> </p><p>Her face floods with red. For a moment, Kagome’s embarrassment paralyzes her. She feels the heat wash over her. It sweeps over her shoulders and down her torso. She frowns. Her throat constricts and she finds it difficult to breathe. It’s only then that Kagome realizes her emotions aren’t the only ones she’s feeling. Sesshōmaru’s yoki is pouring out, furious and toxic against her reiki. </p><p> </p><p>She pushes back. It’s like an unyielding wall, thick and impenetrable. Her eyes squeeze shut as her concentration increases. Her breathing becomes labored. Her hands clench into fists at her side. Kagome focuses all her energy on tearing down the wall. </p><p> </p><p>When she finally gets his yoki to recede, her powers are drained. It is as if someone was holding her up this entire and, the instant she beats Sesshōmaru back, that someone releases her. Her knees give out. As she pitches forward, Kagome hears her friends scream her name and braces herself for impact. </p><p> </p><p>Her body doesn’t collide with the unforgiving cement. An arm snakes around her waist, keeping her propped up against an equally firm chest. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kagome is acutely aware of how it feels to be held by Sesshōmaru. He is taller than Inuyasha. His clawed hand looks like it spans her entire torso. She swallows, taking a moment to consider their size difference. It’s intimidating but not in the traditional sense. As Kagome thinks on this, she isn’t mindful of how her friends are staring. In fact, she’s so lost in thought that she remains leaning against him until Eri clears her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh, Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh, what?” Kagome immediately steps away from Sesshōmaru with the nervous energy of a child being caught sneaking cookies. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we still stopping by the store on our way home?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Of course, we are,” she confirms. “Let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>She heads in the direction of the shrine, avoiding her friend’s earnest glances. However, Kagome finds that she cannot ignore the weight of Sesshōmaru’s gaze.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome scratches out the number at the bottom of her math calculations. <em> Wrong again. </em>She lets out a frustrated sigh, leans back in her seat, and stretches her arms above her head. She hasn’t been able to focus on her homework all night. After Sesshōmaru came to school, her day went from bad to worse. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s presence attracted attention the entire afternoon. People kept stopping him to ask if he was advertising for a show or if he was an actor. Kagome had to keep interjecting to prevent him from saying anything conspicuous or pulling his sword. She could sense his patience wearing thin. </p><p> </p><p>Shopping was a brief affair. While Kagome browsed for new hair ties, the demon lord loomed, silently shadowing her. She attempted to engage him in the endeavor, suggesting a haircut and possibly some concealer to cover up his markings. His response was a low growl. Kagome didn’t mention it again. </p><p> </p><p>After Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka left, their walk home was completed without a single word exchanged between them. Kagome hadn’t known what to say. Sesshōmaru wasn’t chatty like Shippō or easy to read like Inuyasha, so she remained quiet. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they arrived home, Kagome had gone to help Gramps with his bonsai trees. Sesshōmaru took a seat underneath a nearby tree where he could keep an eye on them. </p><p> </p><p>He was constantly there, hovering over her when she reviewed her grandfather’s books, standing beside her as she made dinner, and even waiting outside the bathroom while she bathed. By the time night fell, Kagome was looking forward to bed. Then she remembered she had mountains of homework to do.</p><p> </p><p>Which brings Kagome to her current predicament, problem number seven on her sheet. She groans and turns to a clean sheet of paper in her notebook. The equation isn’t the problem. The problem is the brooding dog demon occupying her home. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome knows he blames her for their situation. His attitude toward her today confirms that he also faults her for not finding a way to reopen the portal. Nothing in her grandfather’s archives helped. Any reference to the Shikon No Tama spoke only of its immense power. Nowhere was there a mention of time travel or portals to other worlds. Her only lead is a dead end. </p><p> </p><p>And so is she. Figuratively and quite possibly literally if Sesshōmaru decides he is better off without her. </p><p> </p><p>She drops her forehead to her desk. </p><p> </p><p>A light rapping comes at her door. “Kagome, I brought you some tea.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come in, Mama.” </p><p> </p><p>Her mother enters with a steaming cup of freshly brewed jasmine tea— her favorite. “Are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Kagome assures her. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, I know this is an adjustment,” her mother says softly. “You’ve been dividing up your time between two worlds for the better part of a year. Give yourself a chance to acclimate. It won’t happen overnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she admits.</p><p> </p><p>The practical side of her understands. It’s her aching heart that doesn’t want to embrace the truth. That part of Kagome is still clinging to the hope that Inuyasha will burst through the well and take her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru put the dishes away,” her mother says, suddenly changing the subject. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nearly drops her cup. “He what?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s quite helpful.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s something alright.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sōta likes having him around. They’ve been spending a lot of time together,” her mother continues. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome purses her lips. She doesn’t like the idea of her brother hanging out with the demon lord. She still hasn’t figured out where they were last night. She knows the job offer is a lie. Kagome meant to ask Sōta today but she forgot. She wonders if Sesshōmaru intentionally planned to distract her. Her eyes narrow as her grip on the cup tightens. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are they?” she asks her mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Downstairs. Sōta is teaching him to play Sonic.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome downs the remainder of her tea. She will finish her homework later. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, she has a demon to speak with. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There! And if you hold those two buttons at the same time— yeah, exactly!” Sōta encourages their guest.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stands at the edge of the doorway, peering in. Her brother is too transfixed by the screen to notice. Sesshōmaru, on the other hand, can smell her. His heightened senses make sneaking up on the dog demon almost impossible. </p><p> </p><p>Despite that, he doesn’t remove his gaze from the television. His fingers move rhythmically over the controller while Sōta spurs him on. </p><p> </p><p>It’s strange to see him this way. Kagome has only had a few encounters with Sesshōmaru. Her interactions with him have been brief and she hardly ever gets to observe him with Rin. Watching how he acts around Sōta is oddly domestic— almost sweet. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shakes her head. <em> You’re losing it, girl</em>, she thinks. This is Sesshōmaru she’s thinking about. Any kindness he is showing her brother must have strings attached. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you two up to?” she asks, stepping into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sis. Check this out,” Sōta says, gesturing to the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru remains impassive as she approaches them. He directs the blue avatar across the screen with expert precision. It shouldn’t come as a shock to Kagome. She knows how capable he is in battle, yet seeing him wield the same determination over something as trivial as a video game makes her laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“What amuses you, miko?” he questions, not looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotten good at this.” </p><p> </p><p>“You doubt my ability to play a simple children’s game?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just that I didn’t peg you as the type to care,” Kagome answers honestly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” He completes the level, causing Sōta to cheer. “Your turn,” Sesshōmaru says, handing the controller over. He turns his gaze upon Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we talk?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, he follows her outside to the shrine courtyard. Kagome needs space— space away from the noise of the TV, space apart from her family, and space between her and Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you take Sōta yesterday?” she inquires, crossing her arms in front of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I obtained employment,” he says, choosing to stick with his original story. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes narrow. “In negotiations? What exactly are you negotiating?” </p><p> </p><p>“Arguments between two parties,” he replies. </p><p> </p><p>If he wasn’t a haughty demon lord, Kagome would be convinced he was a skilled lawyer. He certainly has the lingo down. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you’re up to; stop,” she orders. “I know you don’t care about humans but while you’re here, you’ll respect me and my home— that includes my family.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is out of respect for your family that I have taken this position,” he returns. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Kagome drawls sarcastically. “Look, I have enough on my plate with trying to graduate and figuring out how to reactivate the well. I don’t have time to babysit you, got it?” </p><p> </p><p>He stares at her. “Is that all?” </p><p> </p><p>“One more thing; you need to update your wardrobe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” His tone has a sharp edge to it. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome is aware of the dangers of provoking a demon. She doesn’t care. He can’t do whatever he wants— not here —not in her time. </p><p> </p><p>“You need a haircut, maybe some dye, and definitely makeup. Demons don’t exist in modern-day Japan. I can’t keep lying to cover for you. You have to make an effort too.” </p><p> </p><p>His gaze hardens. “No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>“I will not disregard tradition to appease your mortal acquaintances,” Sesshōmaru states. </p><p> </p><p>“You will if you want to survive,” Kagome retorts. </p><p> </p><p>“You may not take pride in your appearance, miko, but I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“You wear that provocative dress for the purposes of enticing attention,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome fumes. Her hands ball into fists and her arms shake with anger. “This is my <em> uniform</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is distracting,” he remarks. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re distracting,” Kagome returns. “Showing up at my school, following me around. I thought you had a job. Why weren’t you there this afternoon?” </p><p> </p><p>“You promised to work out the riddle of the well. I came to ensure you followed through.” </p><p> </p><p>“You think I don’t want to go back? I have friends there too! People I love.”</p><p> </p><p>His aura darkens. “The half-breed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call him that! You owe him your life,” Kagome reminds Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>“I owe him nothing. I fought beside him, or have you forgotten?” Kagome staggers backward. His words hit harder than she expected them to. “If I owe anyone anything, it is you, miko, who I am indebted to.”</p><p> </p><p>She feels the same unfamiliar sensation from this afternoon weave through her. It’s warm, slightly intoxicating, and makes her lose focus. Her response dies on her tongue. Her legs weaken and her hands tremble at her sides. </p><p> </p><p>“However, you trapped us here so now I owe you nothing,” Sesshōmaru concludes. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome jolts. It’s as if someone has doused her in a bucket of ice water. She stomps up to him, pointing a finger in his face. “Listen here, buddy. For the last time, I did not bring you here. The jewel did. You think I want to be stuck with an arrogant, temperamental jerk like you?” </p><p> </p><p>He watches the tip of her finger come precariously close to his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“You want to be mad at me? Fine. But maybe you should take some ownership over your actions. I didn’t ask for your help. I was trying to reach for Inuyasha and you ruined that. If anyone has a right to be angry with anyone, it’s me.” Kagome withdraws her finger, glaring at him. </p><p> </p><p>She waits but he doesn’t speak. With a frustrated groan, Kagome storms inside. She still has homework to do. </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until later, when she’s lying in bed, that she realizes what he said about her attire. <em> It is distracting. </em>Her cheeks burn. Her heart thuds. Her mind races. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t sleep a wink. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Sesshomaru tracks down the Thunder Demon tribe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and supporting this fic. I really appreciate it! Your kindness keeps me motivated to continue writing. </p><p>A special thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for beta-ing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He hears her heart rate increase. His lips press into a firm, thin line as he debates going to her. She’s angry again. It seems to be her given mood when he’s around. Sesshōmaru finds he is unable to communicate effectively with the miko. It is the same with his half-brother. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking with Inuyasha is difficult and can be challenging at times due to the half-breed’s upbringing. He fails to follow the rules of etiquette Sesshōmaru was forced to learn as a child. It irritates him to know Tōga selected them both to succeed him when only one son was raised in respectable society. Yet, as much as his father’s decision angers him, Sesshōmaru knows Tōga was right. </p><p> </p><p>The legacy he left for them is one that is too great for any single being to continue. Even Sesshōmaru, powerful and skilled, could not have hoped to defeat Naraku and restore balance to the land. Not without the help of his brother and the miko. With the spider hanyo gone, his lands and all who reside there are safe. </p><p> </p><p><em>Rin</em> is safe.</p><p> </p><p>He stares out at the night, wondering how his ward is adjusting. Rin has always done well when Sesshōmaru needed to be elsewhere. She usually remains with A-Un and Jaken, away from any real danger until his return. This time, the separation feels infinite. He considers his unease to be due to the fact the girl is not only with the dragon and the imp but also his brother. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha has lost control before. He has succumbed to his demon side, a part of himself suppressed by his other half. The result was a dangerous outburst of fury and power. It had cost the miko a great deal of pain. Sesshōmaru would not allow the same fate to befall his ward. If his brother lost control around the child, there would be no mercy shown. </p><p> </p><p>The same goes for the demon slayer. She may have shared her mask with Rin during the final battle but Sesshōmaru is aware of where her true allegiances lie. She was willing to sacrifice his ward for her mate. He cannot trust her. </p><p> </p><p>He cannot trust anyone. </p><p> </p><p>Those closest to him will eventually leave, become a disappointment, or betray him. He tolerates them for now but it is only a matter of time. Rin will choose a human life over the existence of a vagabond. Jaken is already a letdown. A-Un is a wild beast, likely to take flight when his whims no longer align to Sesshōmaru’s agenda. The day will soon come when he will be alone. It is better to remain distant. Forming attachments will only destroy him. He needs to remember that. </p><p> </p><p>Bonding with the miko’s brother has no purpose beyond the goal of securing her trust and compliance. If he sees similarities between the boy and Kohaku or catches a glimpse of Rin’s innocence in the way the child looks up to him, it is merely an observation. It is meaningless. Soon enough, Sesshōmaru will be gone from this world. The boy will forget about him and move on. </p><p> </p><p>So will his sister. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of her blue eyes no longer staring up at him is unsettling. Sesshōmaru frowns. His unexpected presence here is troublesome not solely because it keeps him from his rightful place in the Western Lands but because of the emotions beginning to surface. </p><p> </p><p>Curiosity is common and easy enough to explain. The jealous flare he had felt earlier was not. His feats have never yielded any positive reaction from the miko yet today she expressed admiration for the brown-haired human and his ignorant brother. It angers Sesshōmaru more than he cares to admit. How can she be impressed by such mediocre males? The question plagues his mind, almost as insistent and unyielding as the feelings she provoked.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru growls and runs a clawed hand through his silver hair. Her proximity makes the sensation worse. He needs space to regain his composure and find clarity. Sesshōmaru withdraws Matsuri’s card.</p><p> </p><p>It is time he pays the man a visit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Navigating the city at night is only a slight improvement from the daytime. Without Sōta to act as his guide, Sesshōmaru relies on the maps adhered to the belly of the metal metro beast.</p><p> </p><p>Though there are fewer humans out at this late hour, his sense of smell is still overwhelmed. The flashing lights, noisy machines, and flood of scents sends him into sensory overload. He does not understand how the humans can stand it.</p><p> </p><p>The first time he exits the beast’s belly, Sesshōmaru finds himself in the city center. Despite the time, it is bustling with traffic— both pedestrian and vehicular. When he can not locate Matsuri’s building, Sesshoamru seeks the aid of a passerby. They inform him he got off two stops early and advise him to return to the metro.</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, he enters the metal beast once more. The transport takes him to the correct district and Sesshōmaru moves through the narrow alleyways and smog-filled streets to find the fight club.</p><p> </p><p>The place appears deserted. The doors are locked, the windows are barred, and there are no sounds of movement from within. The only light is coming from the exterior signage. Sesshōmaru scowls. He despises wasting time.</p><p> </p><p>As he turns to leave, his ears pick up on the faintest clang of metal on metal. He glanced over his shoulder at the unsuspecting building. Perhaps it is not what it appears.</p><p> </p><p>A cursory check of the parchment Matsuri gave him reminds Sesshōmaru of who owns the establishment. If the Thunder Demon Tribe managed to survive this long, they must have been clever enough to avoid detection.</p><p> </p><p>He scans the exterior walls until his golden eyes fall to the same blue crest that is embossed on the card. It is painted over a large crack, which reveals stone bricks beneath the concrete outer layer.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru approaches the wall, inspecting the deterioration closer. When he places his hand against it, he is met with nothing but air. The building is masked in illusion, a quite impressive one, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, he steps through the wall and enters a large room. There is a roaring crowd surrounding a square platform at the center. Two demons are facing off against one another— a panther and a phoenix. Sesshōmaru watches from his position by the exit, unnoticed by the fray.</p><p> </p><p>The shouting echoes along the thick concrete walls. They make no attempt to curb the noise. Within their hidden space, they are free to act upon their true nature. There is no interference from the outside world.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru notes that not a single attendee is human. Everyone congregated around the platform is demon-born or a hanyo. He scans their faces, surprised to find no markings. At first glance, they all appear mortal yet the sensation of yoki is too strong to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>Much has changed since the days he patrolled these lands. Everything from the architecture, to the ownership of property, and finally to the way demons conduct themselves. He briefly wonders if the members of the demon council still lord over all or if they too have perished along with all sense of dignity.</p><p> </p><p>Because what he sees is not dignified.</p><p> </p><p>It is childish.</p><p> </p><p>The panther bats at the phoenix the way a cat toys with a fly. A second before he can make contact, the Phoenix slips out of his range. The crowd’s response is a round of cheers and boos. Sesshōmaru does not understand the entertainment value of the coordinated attack. It is clear that the dance they are doing has been choreographed down to the final punch. This is not a battle. It is a show.</p><p> </p><p>He searches for the puppet master and finds her stationed above the unruly bunch. She is perched on the second level, elbows on a steel railing as she leans over watching the event with crimson eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her black hair is pulled back into a tightly braided ponytail that hangs behind her. She wears a pair of silver cuffs on her wrists, each with a ruby that matches the deep red of her eyes. The bangles are the only ancient components of her outfit. Her manner of dress is modern, like the miko’s uniform, only less revealing. This demoness wears denim pants and a black sleeveless blouse.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru identifies her abilities through her energy signature. She is of the Thunder Demon tribe— the last surviving member.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing his gaze on her, she glances away from the commotion and finds him lingering just beyond the entrance. Her eyes narrow as she tries to determine if he is a threat. Wordlessly, he holds up Matsuri’s card. She smirks.</p><p> </p><p>She does not possess the grace of the panther demon in the ring. When she moves, it is with deliberate power and purpose. Sesshōmaru can appreciate that. He would expect nothing else from a member of her tribe. The Thunder demons were never known for their discretion. Like their namesake, they tend to be forceful, aggressive, and loud.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been centuries since I’ve come across a daiyokai,” the woman says as she approaches him.</p><p> </p><p>A few members of the crowd glance at her curiously but she ignores them. Their attention is fleeting. They are more interested in watching the match than trying to discern what their leader is discussing.</p><p> </p><p>“Your human servant gave me this,” Sesshōmaru explains, handing her the card.</p><p> </p><p>“Matsuri is useful. He has a knack for finding talent, even if he is too ignorant to realize the truth,” she returns.</p><p> </p><p>He nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sōten. My mate and I run this ring,” she informs him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mate must be a master of illusion for you to maintain such secrecy,” Sesshōmaru remarks.</p><p> </p><p>"He's alright." Sōten laughs, showing off her fangs. “So, you’re a fighter?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am skilled in combat if that is what you are asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like the show?” Sōten asks with a knowing smile. Sesshōmaru merely stares at her. “My mate doesn’t either. He says he’s seen enough fighting, prefers to stay at home while I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do your patrons know the battle is fixed?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs. “Of course they do! With how low our numbers have gotten, I can’t afford to have real fights. It sends the wrong message, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows crease. “Maybe you don't. You really shouldn’t be running around the city looking like that. Humans may not be the most perceptive but they will catch on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catch on?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you don’t age, when your marks don’t fade like their tattoos do, or when they catch a glimpse of your true form,” she clarified. With a shrug, Sōten adds, “I’ve seen it happen before. You always think you’re smarter than the humans but their technology has hurt us more often than we have hurt them. Take it from someone who knows; change your appearance.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru growls. He echoes his earlier retort to the miko, “I will not disregard tradition to appease mortals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn tradition. It has never protected us. You know what has? Our ability to adapt,” Sōten retorts. She crossed her arms over her chest, her jaw jutting out as she glares at him. “Sacrifice your pride and do what needs to be done. Until then, you aren’t welcome here. Get out.”</p><p> </p><p>He snarls and turns on his heel to exit.</p><p> </p><p>First the miko and now this demoness. What encourages females to be such a frustrating breed?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru remains outside for the remainder of the evening. His thoughts linger on Sōten’s words and the spectacle he witnessed within her protected compound. His initial assessment holds true: the fight is a charade. However, the demoness has proven the value of her business. There are few things more dangerous than denying one’s true nature. Either the limitations will eventually eat away at the person or their will will break. Neither option is one Sesshōmaru seeks to live through.</p><p> </p><p>Undignified as he finds the arranged battles, the act of sparring with one’s own mind has its merits. The fight club is a safe haven for demons in the city, serving as both entertainment and a place to relieve tension brought on by the need to hide. He can not fault Sōten for capitalizing on her idea. It has served her community— and her purse —well.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun rises over the buildings’ rooftops, Sesshōmaru is standing at the top of the shrine steps. The request he has to make will humble him. He wishes to delay the moment for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He hears her bid farewell to her mother and the family elder, followed by the chattering voice of her brother. Both fall silent when they see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miko, may I walk with you?”</p><p> </p><p>She scrutinizes him, surprised by his question. Mumbling a response of, “Uh, sure,” she hastily walks past him.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is aware of the shift in her scent. She is anxious, not out of fear. Her unease stems from confusion brought on by warring emotions. He understands her plight well. The miko has been a source of similar speculation for him— not that he will ever admit that to her or any other. Those thoughts are foolish and best left unspoken.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going on another adventure today?” Sōta asks as he follows them down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Not today,” Sesshōmaru answers.</p><p> </p><p>He will not risk the boy’s safety to sate his curiosity. His primary focus is to secure an alliance with Sōten. Until then, Sesshōmaru can not hope to learn all he needs to about how demon-kind came to hide in this age. He needs to understand the dangers of this new world so he can strategize how to overcome them.</p><p> </p><p>More pressing is the matter of how he will gain even-footing with the Thunder demon. She has shown herself to be a stubborn woman, not unlike the other females in his life. He contemplates asking the miko for advice on how to approach Sōten and then decides against it. He cannot tell her where he ventured last night. She will be even more displeased with him. He can not afford to distance himself from her.</p><p> </p><p>Not now that he requires her assistance.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, adjusting the straps of her yellow pack. “Look if you’re worried about the well, I’m on it. The library archives are decent. I’ll see if I can find anything useful over lunch today.”</p><p> </p><p>“My presence does not have to do with the well.”</p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes go wide. “What? Then why are you following me?”</p><p> </p><p>The words, so easily formed in his mind, are increasingly difficult to speak. Saying them out loud will not only prove that he was wrong but it will be a source of leverage for the miko that she may use in all the days ahead of them. Knowing this, Sesshōmaru considers his answer carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“As we are to remain here until such a time as you are able to reactivate the portal, I will require a place to stay. Your home is convenient. I have found a suitable employment opportunity to allow me to compensate you and your family for hosting me. However, that opportunity is dependent on a change of attire.”</p><p> </p><p>She comes to a sudden halt, causing Sōta to walk into her. “Hey, sis, watch it!”</p><p> </p><p>The miko ignores the boy and gazes up at Sesshōmaru. “So what you’re saying is you need to change your appearance?”</p><p> </p><p>His attempt to deceive her has failed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he admits tersely.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles so broadly that he is sure her cheeks ache. “And you need my help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really. So, I was right.” It was not a question. The miko is grinning far too smugly for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>He seethes.</p><p> </p><p>She holds up a hand. “Don’t be like that. I’m just teasing you. I’ll help. Meet me after school and we’ll get you what you need, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome! Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>The miko turns away. “Yuka, hi!”</p><p> </p><p>Without so much as a goodbye, she races off to join her friend and leaves him staring after her.</p><p> </p><p>Sōta shakes his head. “Girls,” he mutters with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Sesshōmaru says.</p><p> </p><p>He escorts the child to his primary school. Sesshōmaru waits by the entrance gate until he sees Sōta walk inside. Only then, does he make his way back to the shrine.</p><p> </p><p>The compound is empty save for the miko’s mother and the elder, who glowers at Sesshōmaru the instant he steps foot onto the property.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Sesshōmaru, good morning,” Mayumi pauses in her chores to greet him.</p><p> </p><p>He inclines his head. “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? I have some eggs left over from earlier,” she offers.</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you,” Sesshōmaru declines. He strolls across the yard to the Sacred Tree, staring at the shimenawa tied around its base.</p><p> </p><p>There is a section of bark where a hollow has begun to form. Sesshōmaru can sense the lingering presence of reiki and yoki tied together— his brother and the dead miko. Over five centuries have passed, yet their tangled web remains. He shakes his head, thinking about Naraku's final words.</p><p> </p><p>The hanyo meant to torture Inuyasha by cursing the miko to fulfill Midoriko’s place inside the jewel. He had almost succeeded. The darkness inside was a festering pool of negative thoughts and toxic energy. Even Sesshōmaru had felt affected by its power.</p><p> </p><p>He does not know if Inuyasha would have been able to pry the miko free from her suffering but Sesshōmaru is certain that without her to focus on, he would have been lost. She became his beacon in the dark, the one shred of light to guide him back to himself. Without her, Sesshōmaru would have been lost under the countless ‘what if’ questions the Meido had plagued him with.</p><p> </p><p>Though it possessed great power, Sesshōmaru never wanted the Sacred Jewel. He recognized its darkness. He could sense the false promises within. Such a thing could never be used without dire consequences. Seashomaru chose to avoid it. He did not wish to lose his power or himself in vain conquest.</p><p> </p><p>The effects of the Sacred Jewel were vast. Naraku has crossed him, yet Sesshōmaru remained uninterested in procuring the gem. Wherever the jewel was, death and destruction followed. Sesshōmaru did not seek it out— not until the spider hanyo threatened everything he knew— everything he cared for.</p><p> </p><p>His decision led him to the miko. Reflecting on that moment, he wonders if that was when their fates entwined. Did they leave a mark behind, a combined signature of her reiki and his yoki?</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru shakes his head. His musings are childish. He does not need to beat Inuyasha. Sesshōmaru has already proven he is the superior warrior. He is also a far better protector. At times, the miko may be an insufferable companion but she has not befallen any danger since he began to watch over her.</p><p> </p><p>And he will ensure it remains that way.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The schoolyard is full of mindless chatter. Young humans flock together like birds, cackling and crowing about their mediocre accomplishments. Sesshōmaru lets his gaze pass over them, indifferent to their conversations.</p><p> </p><p>He does not understand how the miko can tolerate this mundane lifestyle. Across the well, she is free to roam the forests, climb the rocks, swim in the streams— she is not confined by concrete and metal in this suffocating wasteland.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s Sesshōmaru, right?”</p><p> </p><p>At his name, he blinks and finds one of the miko’s companions running over to him. Her short black hair swings by her ears as she moves. She adjusts her headband and shoots him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>His mood shifts from bored to annoyed. He has no time for superfluous flirting. He is not interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you waiting for Kagome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice of you. Wish I had someone to wait for me after school every day,” she comments, running her fingers through her bangs. “Kagome always has guys following her around. She’s so popular. That must be why Hōjō likes her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>His standoffish approach does not dissuade her. Her smile widens and she continues, “How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no need for a mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen. “Wow,” she breathes. “The way you talk about it— it sounds like you’re waiting for someone really special.”</p><p> </p><p>The miko comes into view. She is talking animatedly with her other friends, smiling and laughing as they exit the schoolhouse. Her cheeks are dimpled. When the sunlight catches her face, it gives her an almost ethereal glow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sesshōmaru answers the girl, only half-listening to her.</p><p> </p><p>He does not notice the way she follows his gaze to the miko but he scents the sourness of her displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, have fun with Kagome. Maybe she’ll listen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been hung up on that bad-boy for far too long,” the girl informs him. “Hōjō treats her better. Make sure she knows that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru does not have time to answer. The miko is jogging over to them, still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Eri. Sesshōmaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kagome,” her friend greets her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?” the miko asks him, hooking her thumbs through the straps of her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he replies. Sesshōmaru reaches over her shoulder and removes the pack. “Allow me.”</p><p> </p><p>The miko flushes. She utters a hushed ‘thank you’ before giving her friend a wave and leading him down the street.</p><p> </p><p>They walk together. No words are exchanged. If they were on the other side of the well, the only noise would be the chirping of birds or the brush of the wind. Here, there are the rumblings of vehicles, the calls of digital storefronts, and the prattling of people.</p><p> </p><p>The miko is unaffected by the overlapping sounds. Her ears are not wounded by the constant barrage of noise. Sesshōmaru can barely hear himself think above the din.</p><p> </p><p>They return to the same shop as the day before. He trails behind the miko as she enters an aisle full of containers, varying in shades from milk to sand. She pauses by the lightest, holding each up to his face with her brows furrowed as she decides. Sesshōmaru stands still, unsure what the bottles are for.</p><p> </p><p>When she has made her selection, the miko ventures two aisles over. Sesshōmaru frowns when he sees the cluster of ribbons hung on display. Neither Sōten or the miko will convince him to wear such nonsense. He would rather be trapped in the miko’s home with her elder than endure such shame.</p><p> </p><p>He is grateful when, instead of ribbons, the miko selects a pair of scissors, a box featuring a male human on it, and a comb. Sesshōmaru does not approve of the low-grade quality of the items. He does not remark on this as the miko is the only one of them who has money to exchange for the goods. Nothing purchased is dangerous, though there is a vile smell coming from the box.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru soon finds out why.</p><p> </p><p>“First, we have to do something about your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>His nostrils flare. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrow. “Do you want my help or not?”</p><p> </p><p>They are seated in the bathroom. He has changed out of his attire into a set of her father’s clothes. When he asked if it was appropriate for him to wear them, she merely shrugged and turned away. He did not bring up her father again.</p><p> </p><p>The miko is holding the box of dye in one hand, waiting for him to lay back so she can apply the foul substance to his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru recalls the altered appearances of the demons at the fight club. Vibrant colors denoting different species of demons had been erased. All that existed were the muted colors of humans— black, brown, and blonde. He sighs. If he has to change his appearance, at least the miko picked the least offensive option.</p><p> </p><p>He sits with his back to the tub and reclines. The miko kneels beside him, dressed in an oversized shirt and shorts. Sesshōmaru closes his eyes so he will not see the way the fabric shifts to reveal more of her thighs. He needs to keep his wits about him. It is an increasingly difficult task when she is in his proximity.</p><p> </p><p>The miko combs his hair into parts, pinning the different sections up. Sesshōmaru considers asking her what purpose this serves but decides against it the moment her fingertips drag across his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>She applies a cool, jelly-like substance around his hairline. Sesshōmaru stiffens when the miko brushes over his moon marking. Each of his marks are sensitive but the crescent is the symbol of his house, it represents his status as an inuyokai. No one outside of his family has ever touched him there.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your head back,” she instructs.</p><p> </p><p>It is all the warning he receives before she coats his hair in the chemical substance. Carefully, she paints his tresses obsidian. It is a lengthy process. The smell does not make the waiting easy.</p><p> </p><p>When Sesshōmaru sneaks a glance at the miko, her jaw is set in concentration. Her hands move rhythmically through his hair, one section at a time. She does not notice him watching her. She is too focused on her task. It gives him a rare opportunity to study her up close.</p><p> </p><p>It is a dangerous game.</p><p> </p><p>He plays anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes are not a single shade blue but a kaleidoscope of sapphire, cerulean, and stone gray. The layers remind him of the way the sky changes before a storm. Like nature, the miko possess raw power. Sesshōmaru wonders if her eyes change the way the sky does during a tempest.</p><p> </p><p>Her skin is fair, though not as pale as his from the time she has spent traveling under the sun. Tendrils of sable hair fall over her shoulders as she leans closer to him to cover his bangs. Sesshōmaru’s lips curl upward. Once she is finished, their hair color will be the same. It gives him an odd sense of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” the miko says with a tired sigh. “I’m going to wash up. Just sit here for a few moments. I’ll set the timer and be back.”</p><p> </p><p>She throws her tools in a plastic bag and rises to leave. Sesshōmaru grabs her wrist. The miko jolts, turning to peer over her shoulder at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face softens. “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Sesshōmaru lets her go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out the <b><a href="https://sagemcmae.tumblr.com/post/625885237818408960/shelter-machineheart-moondust-jaymes-young">Everything Has Changed playlist</a></b>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I commissioned some artwork for this fic, which I hope to share with you all in the next chapter or so. Thank you all for your support and for continuing to read this story. </p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for beta-ing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome’s hands tremble as she peels the dye-stained gloves off in the kitchen. Her wrist feels hot. The spot where Sesshōmaru touched her burns. For a second, she thinks he must have used his poison on her but when she checks there is no mark. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What just happened?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday, Sesshōmaru had growled at the mere mention of a haircut. Now, he is asking her to help him. Not only that, but he is also <em> thanking </em> her! </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head. None of this makes any sense— not his sudden change of mind, not his calm demeanor as she dyed his hair, not the way her heart is fluttering in her chest. Kagome discards the gloves into the trash and washes her hands. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of returning to the bathroom sends a shiver down her spine. She still has to wash the dye out and cut Sesshōmaru’s hair. Both of those tasks require her to be close to him. It’s unnerving. His touch flustered her but she’d had an excuse to leave. If it happens again, what will she say? What will she do?</p><p> </p><p>“How is the makeover going?” her mother asks, entering the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Kagome answers quickly. Too quickly. Her cheeks burn though she can’t decide if it’s from embarrassment, anger, or something else. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Her mother crosses the room to put her wrist against Kagome’s forehead. “I hope you’re not coming down with anything? There’s been a nasty cold going around.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just tired,” Kagome assures her, backing away. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t study too hard after dinner. You need to rest.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Mama,” Kagome says. </p><p> </p><p>She slips out of the kitchen, pausing as long as she can before entering the bathroom. Considering the rooms are next to one another, there isn’t much opportunity to linger. On the other side of the door, she knows Sesshōmaru can hear her. He probably heard her entire conversation with her mother, as well as the noises from Sōta’s video games down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Steeling her nerves, Kagome enters. The dog demon is sitting in the exact same position as she left him, slightly hunched forward and golden eyes ablaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...hi,” she mutters weakly.</p><p> </p><p>His response is a silent tilt of the head. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome swallows, feeling more anxious than before. She closes the door and tries to look anywhere but his face. As she stands beside him, reaching up to detach the showerhead,  Kagome can feel his gaze. It’s heavy and intimidating. She repressed the urge to shudder under his scrutiny. </p><p> </p><p>Can he hear the way her pulse is pounding? Can he smell the distress in her scent? Can he see the beads of sweat forming on her brow? </p><p> </p><p>She’s been close to him before. It’s never affected her like this. They’ve been adversaries longer than allies. There is no reason for her to be so agitated. It’s not like he can do anything to her. If he ever tried, her reiki would purify him just as it did Naraku and his minions. Sesshōmaru is powerful but he can’t hurt her. So what is she afraid of? </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps your mother is right. You appear to have taken ill,” he observes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Kagome replies sharper than she means to. </p><p> </p><p>They lapse into silence once more. Turning on the shower, she places a hand on his forehead and guides him back so the water stays in the tub. His eyes are closed while Kagome rinses the excess dye from his hair. She watches the black color swirl around the drain for a time until the water runs clear. </p><p> </p><p>She turns the knob, shifting the water off. Sesshōmaru doesn’t move while she grabs an old towel from the rack and arranges it around his shoulders. Careful not to brush up against him, Kagome leans over, gathering his soaked hair up into the towel and twisting it around. She’s lucky her mother doesn’t mind them doing this in the house. Still, Kagome doesn’t want to leave a mess behind. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to cut your hair outside,” she informs him. “Why don’t you go wait for me on the porch? I want to clean up here before the dye stains the tub.” </p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, he rises from his position on the floor and strolls out. Kagome breathes a sigh of relief. Without Sesshōmaru in the room, the air doesn’t feel thick with tension. She doesn’t feel as though her every action is being judged. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome retrieves cleaning supplies and gets to work on scrubbing the tub clean. The strong stench of chemicals fills the small space. She is glad Sesshōmaru listened to her. If the smell bothers her, she can’t imagine how terrible it would be for him. He may not like the scent of the city but she guarantees it is preferable to cleaning solutions. </p><p> </p><p>As she drags the sponge back and forth across the acrylic sides, Kagome thinks about how calm he is. Compared to his raw rage when they first arrived, his current demeanor is startling. She wants to believe the new job is the reason but her intuition says otherwise. Something— or someone —changed his mind. Kagome wants to know why. </p><p> </p><p>Her strokes become harsher as she clenches her jaw. If he’s doing something illegal, she’ll kill him. The risks she’s taken have all been on the other side of the well, far away from her family. Kagome won’t endanger them and she won’t allow Sesshōmaru to risk their lives either— no matter how badly he wants to return to Edo.</p><p> </p><p>Suds bubbles up around her hand. Kagome doesn’t notice. Her thoughts drift away from her menial chore to the faces of those left behind. </p><p> </p><p>Kirara, Miroku, Sango, Shippō...<em> Inuyasha</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart aches. The friendships she’s made in the Feudal Era are complicated but meaningful. After countless nights spent sleeping under the stars, sharing their hopes and fears, and surviving battle after battle, it’s hard to imagine a life without the constant chaos of her group. </p><p> </p><p>It must be the same for Sesshōmaru. He’s collected his own set of companions over the last several months. Jaken, A-Un, Rin, and Kohaku are loyal to him, just as Kagome knows her friends are loyal to her. </p><p> </p><p>With the exception of Shippō, her friends are adults. They appreciate her support but they aren’t dependent on her. That isn’t the case with Sesshōmaru. He’s taken two children under his care. If Kagome had any lingering doubts about Rin’s choice to follow the demon lord, watching him protect her erased them. Sesshōmaru adores the human child. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stills. The little girl must be so afraid without her lord to watch over her. No wonder Sesshōmaru has been adamant about going home. He’s fearful about what will happen to her. Kagome can’t blame him. Inuyasha has given Sesshōmaru very few reasons to trust him. The way he treats Shippō doesn’t help matters. Kagome sighs. She’s been so worried about seeing her friends again that she didn’t consider how affected Sesshōmaru must be. His concerns outweigh her own. </p><p> </p><p>Though she has already promised to find a way to reactivate the well, Kagome feels a renewed sense of purpose. She may not be hunting jewel shards anymore but her quest isn’t over— not until they get home to those they love. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Kagome finishes, she finds Sesshōmaru sitting under the Sacred Tree. He is staring across the yard, facing away from the rooftops and streets below. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sorry it took so long,” she apologizes.</p><p> </p><p>“It has been quite some time since I was able to sit in silence,” he tells her. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles. “I bet. Jaken seems like he appreciates the sound of his own voice.” </p><p> </p><p>He smirks. “Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sesshōmaru?” </p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head toward her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I haven’t been putting more of an effort into reactivating the well. I miss my friends but that wasn’t an excuse to blame you or think my reasons for returning were more important than yours. I’ll try harder.” </p><p> </p><p>“As will I,” he returns. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome blinks, stunned by his response. </p><p> </p><p>“I disregarded your advice on how to navigate this unfamiliar world. It will not happen again,” he vows. </p><p> </p><p>“I know we’ve been allies in battle, but now that Naraku is defeated maybe we could be friends,” Kagome suggests hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Friends?” he repeats as if he isn’t used to hearing the term. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, if you want to talk about Rin or Kohaku or even Jaken,” she makes a face and his grin widens slightly, “I’ll be here. I’m actually a good listener.” </p><p> </p><p>He hums, considering her offer. “I have never had a friend,” Sesshōmaru reveals. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome isn’t surprised to hear him admit this but she doesn’t comment on it. They are making progress. She doesn’t want to lose the ground she’s gained. Her suggestion is as much for her as it is for him. Kagome’s mother is always available to give her a shoulder to lean on but she doesn’t understand the things Kagome has seen. Sesshōmaru does. </p><p> </p><p>“I could use one,” she says, sitting next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“You have many,” he replies.</p><p> </p><p>“None that I can talk to,” Kagome shared, “at least not about the real reason why I’m absent so often.” </p><p> </p><p>“You do not trust them with your secret?” Sesshōmaru surmises. </p><p> </p><p>She leans her head back to rest against the wide trunk. “It’s more like I’d rather not worry them or put them in danger. Knowledge can be dangerous, especially in the wrong hands.” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” he murmurs. “You honor them by your protection.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiles. “I could say the same for you. You’ve basically raised Rin and Kohaku...you gave him a place to belong when he didn’t think he had a home to return to.” </p><p> </p><p>“They followed. That is all.” </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. “Modest. That’s not a word I would have used to describe you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did more than let them travel with you. I hope you know that, Sesshōmaru.” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t answer. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome sits quietly beside him, watching the breeze blow through the shrine, causing the wind chimes on the gift shop to jingle. There are moments when she feels as though she’s never left as if she is just a normal high school girl with no secrets and no hidden past. Then there are moments when she wishes she would have grown up in the Feudal Era, anything but normal. It’s strange to feel split in half, warring with herself. Maybe that’s why the jewel chose her— because she also has two sides. </p><p> </p><p>“What do friends do?” Sesshōmaru inquires.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s focus shifts to the demon. She gasps. During their conversation, she forgot her purpose for coming outside. “Aren’t you cold?” she asks, hastily removing the damp towel from his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, mumbling apologies as she gently guides him so his back is to her. Sesshōmaru doesn’t acknowledge her regret. He is still as Kagome combs through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“How short would you like it?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not familiar with this time’s customs. I will trust your judgment.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome is grateful his face is turned away from hers so he can’t see her grin. She knows it’s just an expression. Sesshōmaru doesn’t actually trust her yet hearing him speak to her so casually gives her hope that maybe one day he will. </p><p> </p><p>She pinches a cluster of strands together, drawing her fingers downward. Carefully, Kagome holds the scissors level and cuts. She holds her breath. The newly dyed tresses fall away, floating briefly in the wind before they land on the ground. She swallows, takes a deep breath, and snips the next section. Each slice is meticulous. She is wary of his temper. </p><p> </p><p>Her deliberate cuts remove the length first. Then Kagome goes back through, cleaning up the edges the way her mother does for Sōta. Cutting hair at home has saved them countless trips to the salon over the years. It’s always been a useful skill though Kagome has never been more thankful to know the basics. Getting Sesshōmaru into a parlor chair would have been impossible. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome leaves the sides a bit longer, making sure the tufts of hair cover his pointed ears. No amount of concealer will be able to hide those. She considers suggesting a hat but decides he’ll take the advice about as well as Inuyasha had. The Taisho brothers may not get along but they have a lot in common such as their pride. </p><p> </p><p>“Done,” she says, brushing her fingers along his shoulders to remove a few stray strands. “Here; take a look.” Kagome passes him her compact mirror. </p><p> </p><p>He studies her work. His expression is unreadable. Kagome shifts away and gets to her feet. She’s not sure if she should take the opportunity to run or call for help. Neither will do much good. </p><p> </p><p>“It is adequate,” he finally decides. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels a bit dizzy. She realizes she’s been holding her breath while waiting for his assessment. “Good.” </p><p> </p><p>He stands and hands back her mirror. She closes it with a snap. </p><p> </p><p>This is the first time Kagome is seeing him with short hair. Her first thought is that it suits him. He looks rather posh with hair as dark as his brooding mood. If she thought he looked like a model before it is nothing compared to how he appears now. Even in her father’s leftover clothes, which are too short for him, Kagome finds Sesshōmaru attractive. An air of danger lurks around him along with a hint of mystery. It’s a tantalizing cocktail of temptation— one she should avoid at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a plan to hide my markings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Her voice comes out higher than anticipated and her cheeks flame red. “Yes, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>She scurries away from the tree— <em> and him, </em> —ducking her head down so no one notices her blush. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels the same heavy tension crackle around her. She doesn’t understand what is happening. Why can’t she catch her breath? Why does her skin feel like someone pulled it too tight over her bones? Why does she keep acting so stupid around him? Just because he’s attractive doesn’t mean she likes him. Hojo is handsome and he’s never affected her this way. It doesn’t make sense. </p><p> </p><p>She races upstairs to her room. Her second desk drawer holds all of her cosmetics. Kagome uses them so rarely that most have probably expired. There isn’t much use for them in the Feudal Era. She’s more concerned about staying alive than looking good. </p><p> </p><p>Frantically, she digs through her makeup bag before remembering she bought some new products earlier. As Kagome internally chides herself, Buyo hops up onto her bed. He isn’t the only visitor. </p><p> </p><p>“Miko?”</p><p> </p><p>She whirls around with the bottle of concealer in hand. “Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stands in the doorway, taking up the whole space with his towering form. He frowns. “Are you certain you are not ill?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Kagome reassures him. </p><p> </p><p>Having him in her room— her personal space —is not helping matters. “You could have waited outside. I was coming right back. I just needed to find the bag. Besides, sunlight is best when trying to match tones and go for an even look.” </p><p> </p><p>She’s rambling. Kagome knows she is but she can’t stop herself. </p><p> </p><p>He steps inside her room. Other than family and Inuyasha, no boy has ever been in her room before. But Sesshōmaru isn’t a boy. The realization does a funny thing to her stomach where it feels like it’s skipping rope. She winces. </p><p> </p><p>“Lay down.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes open wide. “W-what?” </p><p> </p><p>“You heard me. Lay down,” he commands. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stared at him, bewildered. He can’t possibly mean what she thinks he means, can he? It’s difficult to breathe. Her mind is spinning out of control with consequences and that dizzy feeling is coming back. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru places a hand on her shoulder, urging her down on her bed. “Miko, you are sick. Rest.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” </p><p> </p><p>He blinks. “You are feverish, stuttering, and unbalanced. You are ill,” he surmises. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome swallows thickly. “Yeah, you know what? I think you’re right.” She rips her comforter off the bed and wraps it around herself. “I think I’ll call it an early night. Can you tell my mom that I won’t be down for dinner?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>She curls up on her mattress, pulling the comforter around her so he can’t see her face. Kagome listens to his soft footsteps as he exits her room. The sound is shortly followed by him sliding her door shut. Only once he’s gone can she relax. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome instantly feels guilty for lying. Friends don’t lie to each other. She shouldn’t have let Sesshōmaru believe she was sick. </p><p> </p><p><em> Who says I’m not sick? </em>she thinks. </p><p> </p><p>She can’t explain what’s happening to her. Maybe she has caught a cold. It would be karma for all the times Kagome has let Gramps lie about where she is to cover up her trips through the well. </p><p> </p><p>Except it isn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Because deep down, Kagome knows better. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She doesn’t dare leave her room. Kagome waits until she hears her mother come upstairs. After several minutes, when she deems it safe, she tiptoes to her door. She can’t hear any movement in the house. The TV is finally off, meaning Sōta has fallen asleep on the sofa after hours of playing video games. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome pauses in the doorway. There is a squeaky step near the landing but she can’t remember if it’s the third or fourth one down. She decides it is the fourth step and slides her door open. </p><p> </p><p>The hallway is dark. Only moonlight trickling in through the window behind her illuminates her path. Kagome holds her breath, creeping along the wall as quietly as humanely possible. Of course, it’s not humans she’s afraid of waking. </p><p> </p><p>At the top of the steps, Kagome can hear her grandfather’s snores. She smiles fondly. Some things never change. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she lowers her foot to the first step. Kagome listens for any changes in Gramp’s rhythmic breathing or for a light to flicker on in her mother’s room. Nothing happens. She lets out a relieved sigh and takes another step down. Then another when—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Creak. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome freezes. The third step is the loose one. She mentally curses herself for not remembering. Her pulse quickens as she waits for someone to come looking for her. After a full minute ticks by, Kagome thinks she has managed to go undetected. </p><p> </p><p>She finishes her descent to the main floor and scurries past her grandfather’s room to the kitchen. Kagome doesn’t turn the light on until the door is firmly closed. Bracing one hand on the counter, she opens the fridge and tries to find a suitable dinner. </p><p> </p><p>There is some nigiri left over. Kagome decides that is her best option. She won’t have to turn on any appliances to eat it. Carefully, and removes the tray from the top shelf and closes the fridge. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, she inches across the kitchen to the door. </p><p> </p><p>The only noise is Gramp’s snoring. Kagome swallows. She flicks off the light and slowly opens the door. </p><p> </p><p>Moving down the hall at a snail’s pace is annoying but it’s the best way she knows to avoid making any noise. She is almost at the staircase when she hears his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Hungry?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome jumps, sending her meal flying and lets out a startled yelp. </p><p> </p><p>A pale hand clamps over her mouth while the other grabs her dish before it clatters to the floor. The nigiri drop all around her. Buyo is going to have a feast. Her face falls as she stares at her hard work now lost to the fat feline. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do that for?” she whispers angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“You should be resting,” Sesshōmaru admonishes.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome glares at him. “I skipped dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>“By your own volition.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry!” she argues. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait here.” </p><p> </p><p>He moves silently through the house with no need to turn on lights or watch where he steps. His stealth is a deadly skill but it has its merits, especially given her current predicament. When he returns, it is with a collection of diced vegetables and some rice. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stares at the plate in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“Come,” Sesshōmaru says, leading her outside. </p><p> </p><p>She follows wordlessly. </p><p> </p><p>They stroll through the grounds until they reach the well house porch. He sits on the top step, stretching his legs out in front of him. Kagome takes the space beside him. As soon as she settles down, he hands her the dinner he prepared. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome chews on a mouthful of pickled vegetables and rice, wondering how he knew to put these two components together. Belatedly, she realizes how rude she is being. She shifts toward him. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like some?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have no need for human food,” he reminds her. </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” </p><p> </p><p>Her mouth closes over the next helping as Kagome thinks on the many nights she’s shared a meal with her friends. Did Sesshōmaru have dinner with Kohaku, Rin, A-Un, and Jaken? Does he miss sitting by a campfire fire like she does? Does he wish he could still lie on his back and see the stars? </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances up. Between the light pollution and the smog, seeing the stars from here is impossible. She frowns. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it not to your liking?” Sesshōmaru inquires. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm? Oh! No, not at all. I was just thinking about the sky.” </p><p> </p><p>“The sky?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see the stars here. I miss it,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t comment, simply sits silently at her side while she finishes her dinner. </p><p> </p><p>When Kagome places her plate on the porch, Sesshōmaru extends his hand to her. Her brow furrows. “Where are we going?” </p><p> </p><p>“You will see.” That is all he says before he gathers her in his arms and leaps over the roof of the well house. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome squeals, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as they rise over Tokyo. She pinches her eyes closed, praying that no one sees them. </p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>She peers over his shoulder warily and gasps. </p><p> </p><p>It’s as if they’ve entered a different world. Above the clouds, Kagome can see the brilliant moonlight decorating the pillowy heavens in its ethereal glow. Wisps dance across the expanse of fluffy white beneath them. The clouds look like a bed of giant cotton balls, comforting and pristine in their undisturbed state. </p><p> </p><p>Overhead the stars gleam. Kagome smiles. She’s never been so happy to see the night sky before. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” she breathes, gazing up at their glittering light. “This is even better than I remember.” </p><p> </p><p>“I, too, have missed them,” he admits. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances at him, finding his head tilted up to take in the stunning spectacle that surrounds them. “Thanks, Sesshōmaru.” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t respond but she catches the way his lips curve in the hint of a smile. </p><p> </p><p>For a time, they simply bask in their memories of a simpler time, the place they both refer to as home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know some people are upset that I dyed and cut his hair. I thought about using illusion so he could keep his appearance but I already chose that plot device in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348317/chapters/55935055">Silver and Gold</a>. I wanted to try something different that would give Sesshomaru an opportunity to be vulnerable around Kagome to help them build trust.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who left such lovely comments on the last chapter! I'm trying to finish this story so I can begin working on my SessKag HP fic in time for Halloween. What does that mean for you? Earlier updates! Wahoo!</p><p>My on-going thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for beta-ing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning finds them in her room. Sesshōmaru sits on the floor by the miko’s window, his face bathed in sunlight as she works to hide his markings. An assortment of bottles and other containers cover the floor beside her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have these?” Sesshōmaru asks as the miko applies the tinted liquid to his face. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Make-up?” she questions, biting her lower lip in concentration. She dabs at his cheek with a ball of cotton steeped in the odorless liquid. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>The miko shrugs. She leans away from him, tipping the bottle to add more to the applicator. “It can enhance your look, make you feel more confident or powerful.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are already powerful,” he reminds her. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t always think so,” she admits, pressing the cotton to his face. She taps it along his magenta stripes, covering them with a thin layer of the tinted liquid. “There are some days when I still don’t,” the miko confesses. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“There are a lot of reasons. I’ve made so many mistakes, done so many stupid things. Sometimes, when I think about all of that, I don’t know,” she paused, shrugging again, “I just lose faith in myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“You should not think that way,” Sesshōmaru tells her. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand freezes above his crescent. </p><p> </p><p>“You do not require any enhancement. Your beauty is apparent both inside and out,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>He watches her throat bob as she swallows nervously. “Thank you,” she replies in a breathy whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Her scent is a mixture of fear, confusion, and arousal. The miko will not meet his gaze, busying herself with her task of hiding his markings. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru waits.</p><p> </p><p>Patience is a difficult skill to master, especially for someone like him who is driven by instinct. Still, he manages to remain composed while she works quietly. </p><p> </p><p>He suspects it is inappropriate for friends to kiss, even if they smell as tantalizing as the miko does. Sesshōmaru also surmises that friends do not take advantage of situations such as this one, where one party is precariously close to the other. It would be bad form. </p><p> </p><p>So he waits.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he waited the night before when he knew she was too flustered to be helpful. Sesshōmaru could not scent any illness upon her. The miko’s spiritual powers heighten her immune system, keeping her healthier than the average human. Yet, he had allowed her to believe him ignorant. He does not want her to feel ashamed of her reaction. After all, he is quite pleased with it. </p><p> </p><p>The miko clears her throat. “So, are you going to work today?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Sesshōmaru confirms. </p><p> </p><p>“To negotiate?” she asks, arching a brow skeptically. </p><p> </p><p>“In a manner of speaking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” She doesn’t sound convinced. “Well, whatever you’re doing, I’m trusting you not to cause mass panic or destroy anything. Got it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” The miko gathers up the cosmetics, storing them in her desk drawer without using any on herself. </p><p> </p><p>He smirks. </p><p> </p><p>She can only deny her feelings for so long. Eventually, she will confront the fact that she accepts his compliment— accepts and appreciates. </p><p> </p><p>“You will attend school and return home afterward?” he asks, even though they have already discussed their plans over breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she responds, nodding. “The public library is a short ride on the metro. We can see if they have anything in the local history section.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your metro,” he begins curiously, “who tamed the great metal beast?” </p><p> </p><p>The miko blinks, appearing confused by his question for a moment before she starts laughing. “It’s not a beast. It’s a machine, like the TV and the video games you play with Sōta.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see.” </p><p> </p><p>He presumed as much. Still, hearing her clarification also confirms what Sōten told him. Humankind has made many advances since the days he reigned over the West. He cannot underestimate their ingenuity. They may not possess mystical powers like demon-kind or the spiritual abilities of the miko, but they have learned to adapt. He must learn too. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to check it out before I leave? Make sure it’s okay?” the miko inquires. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s brow furrows. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles. Grabbing his hand, she pulls him up from the floor. “Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>He follows her down to the bathroom, where she positions him in front of the mirror. “Well, what do you think?” </p><p> </p><p>His face is almost unrecognizable. The symbols of his heritage have been effectively erased. His once long, silver hair has been neatly trimmed and dyed black. Without the silk of his kimono, he is clothed in basic cotton and denim. The miko has done her job well. Sesshōmaru appears human. </p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes are still a bit unnatural but I don’t like the idea of having to teach you to wear contacts,” she tells him. </p><p> </p><p>“Contacts?” </p><p> </p><p>The miko attempts to explain spectacles that can be worn within the eye. Sesshōmaru loses interest in the invention immediately, content to simply listen to the sound of her voice. She gestures with her hands, demonstrating the process of putting them in which serves to make him grin. The miko is unaware of how effortlessly she affects him. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” she says, her voice lowering, “I like your eyes the way they are.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru turns his gaze to her but the miko is already hurrying out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, sis! We’re going to be late,” Sōta calls from the front of the house. </p><p> </p><p>He follows her outside, noting the tinge of color on her cheeks and the way she pointedly keeps ducking her head to avoid catching his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck at work,” she calls with a wave. </p><p> </p><p>“I will see you later,” he reminds her. </p><p> </p><p>It sounds like a promise of things to come. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The fight club looks different in the light of the day. He can smell the humans inside before he hears their labored breathing and grunts of exertion. The doors are propped open, allowing for fresh air to travel inside the building. Sesshōmaru takes advantage and strolls inside. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the exterior, the interior has not changed since his last visit. The only exception is the fighters. The pairs squaring off against one another are all comprised of mortals. Two are sparring on the squared platform. The rest practice on the main floor, their falls cushioned by the thick mats covering the unforgiving cement. </p><p> </p><p>They are covered in sweat and oozing testosterone. Sesshōmaru grimaces. Sensory overload is becoming a recurring problem. He needs to speak with the miko about a solution. She must have found a way to dampen demon abilities. How else would Inuyasha have survived this? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re back. Nice haircut.” </p><p> </p><p>He glares at Sōten who is smirking down at him from her perch on the second story. She curls a finger at Sesshōmaru, beckoning him to join her. </p><p> </p><p>The movement in the room continues but the fighters’ focus has shifted from their training to the stranger approaching their boss. Sesshōmaru shoots a sidelong glance at them, musing how quickly he could incapacitate them. It would not be challenging. It also would not win him any favors with Sōten so he resists the urge. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s chat in my office,” she suggests when he reaches her. </p><p> </p><p>The Thunder demoness saunters over to a door labeled ‘Manager.’ She ushers him inside, ignoring the many stares aimed in their direction. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru takes the room in. The decor is sleek and modern but the decorations on the walls are familiar. Ancient paintings and tapestries protected by thick layers of glass adorn every available space. The images tell a story of her people and how the great Thunder Demon tribe came to be. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been decades since we’ve come across another full-blooded demon,” Sōten says, taking a seat behind her desk. “What brought you to Tokyo.” </p><p> </p><p>“A friend,” he answers ambiguously while studying a painting depicting the creation of the first Thunder demon. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Sōten drawls sarcastically. “Look, if you want to have your secrets, that’s fine with me, just don’t bring any of your baggage with you into the ring. I have a business to run.” </p><p> </p><p>“That will not be a problem,” he assures her. </p><p> </p><p>He will never permit the miko to come here. It is not a suitable environment for her. The men working in this establishment are no better than the criminals Sesshōmaru fought in the alleyway. He does not want a single one of them anywhere near her. His hands ball into fists at his side at the mere thought of it. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m curious. What made you come back?” Sōten asks, gesturing to the open chair across from her. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru takes a seat. “I require finances to maintain my presence.” </p><p> </p><p>It is another vague answer, though no less true than the first he gave her. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten is amused by his response. She grins, flashing him another glimpse of her sharp teeth. “Alright, then,” Sōten says, opening a desk drawer to retrieve a piece of parchment. “This is the standard contract. I usually don’t bother with our kind but you seem like a stickler for the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods, scanning the printed words that cover the entire page. </p><p> </p><p>“Basically, it says you can’t sue us if you are injured, something is stolen from you while on the premises, or anything you do while on these grounds results in your untimely death,” here she pauses to chuckle. “Not that you have to worry about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not,” he agrees, trying to read despite her attempts to rush the process along. </p><p> </p><p>“As you’ve seen, we run two very different rings. The first is for the humans, part of the country’s mixed martial arts competitive program. All the fights are real and the best fighters get to compete in the ranking events held each quarter,” Sōten reveals. </p><p> </p><p>“They are compensated for their victories?” he inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a monetary prize for the top three spots,” Sōten answers, “but don’t get excited. It’s nothing like the riches you are used to.” She waves her hand as if to dislodge the thought from his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is not so easily dissuaded. Even as she continues, he is considering how to fight like a human. </p><p> </p><p>“The second is for the demons and hanyos. It serves as exercise and entertainment only. There are no fights to death so if you have something to prove, I suggest you look somewhere else.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have no need for falsehood. Put me in the ring with your mortal champion,” he demands. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten’s voice is cold as she replies with a firm, “No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p> </p><p>“What good would that do? You will annihilate him before he can pull a punch!” She shakes her head, muttering profanities under her breath. When she addresses him, Sōten slams her hands down on the desk and levels her gaze. “Arrogant demons like you are the reason we are all but extinct. You can’t forget the good old days so you keep causing trouble. Well, guess what? No one here wants that, least of all me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will restrain myself.” </p><p> </p><p>She scoffs in disbelief. “Sure you will.” </p><p> </p><p>“I may not agree with how you handle things but I will not jeopardize what you have accomplished here. This is your house. All those who enter are under your protection. I will honor that by following your rules,” Sesshōmaru vows. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten leans back in her chair, eyeing him warily. She crosses her arms over her chest. “Why the human ring?” </p><p> </p><p>“My purpose is to ensure those under my care are financially stable. I owe them a great debt. This is the only way I can repay them,” he shares. </p><p> </p><p>She stares at him, considering his words for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Sōten relents, “but you start here on a trial basis. If I even suspect you are using unnecessary force, your time here is over. Do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>She groans, opening the same desk drawer to withdraw a new form. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru ignores her mumbling. He can train here during the day while the miko is at school. That leaves his nights free to spend with her while they search for a way to reactivate the well. The added benefit is that he will be around to make sure that the dim-witted boy does not get too close to what is his. </p><p> </p><p><em> His? </em> </p><p> </p><p>When did he start referring to the miko as his? Sesshōmaru thinks of her tender caresses, her warm smile, and her beautiful eyes. He knows her well— well enough to understand what the slightest change in her scent means, well enough to know what to feed her, and well enough to know when to give her space. Perhaps he has thought of her more often than he is willing to admit. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders if that is the reason they got stranded here together. Sesshōmaru does not recall moving toward her. He does remember her terror in the Meido. She had been trembling, uncertain, and afraid. It had made him angry, yet at the same time glad. Sesshōmaru was pleased he was the one to reignite the fire within her. Witnessing her come into her power, truly accept herself was a marvel to behold. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten nudges him. “Here.” He blinks, startled to see she has come out from behind her desk to deliver the new parchment to him. “You have to sign it. Lawyers,” she says with another dismissive wave of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” He searches for a quill. </p><p> </p><p>She hands him a plastic instrument instead. “Press it down. The ink will come out,” she instructs. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is amazed to find that Sōten is correct. The instrument writes without the need for an inkwell. He is impressed Humans have indeed made strides in technology. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m back!” a voice announces from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>A lanky fox demon strolls into the office. He passes Sesshōmaru without so much as a glance. The newcomer snakes an arm around Sōten’s waist, pulling her close to nuzzle her neck. It is a common practice between mated pairs. Parting for long periods of time results in an undeniable urge to be close. Touching is a typical display of affection to resolve the tension. </p><p> </p><p>He averts his eyes out of respect but when Sōten’s mate speaks his name, recognition dawns on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru?” </p><p> </p><p>“Kit?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the strength of the illusions placed around the fight club makes sense. He knows Sōten’s mate. Sesshōmaru and the fox have crossed paths many times before. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō moves to embrace him. As he does, Sesshōmaru feels a pang of fear. His plan to keep the miko away from the fight club is doomed to fail. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Perched on the edge of his mate’s desk, the kit studies Sesshōmaru with thinly veiled curiosity. He has matured over the centuries. The fox had grown taller and gained muscle. He is no longer the scrawny runt Sesshōmaru remembers. </p><p> </p><p>The kit’s first question is the most obvious one. “Where’s Kagome?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares at him solemnly. “She is at school.” </p><p> </p><p>The fox tilts his head as if confused by his response. “You didn’t try to find a way back?” </p><p> </p><p>“We are searching for alternative means. Without the Shikon Jewel, the portal will not reactivate,” he explains. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Kaede told us too,” Shippō says with a nod, folding his arms across his torso. “When did you get here?” </p><p> </p><p>“A few days ago,” he answers. “And you? You’ve survived this entire time?”</p><p> </p><p>The kit nods. “I passed my ranks before things got bad. Sōten and I managed to stay under the radar for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our ability for illusion helped,” his mate adds. “But even hiding as humans we weren’t safe. Once the mortals were done fighting us, they turned their weapons on each other. The wars killed humans and demons alike.” </p><p> </p><p>Shippō bows his head mournfully. </p><p> </p><p>“What of the others? The monk, the slayer, her brother, A-Un, Jaken…Rin.” It hurts to say her name— hurts because he knows what to expect. For him, it has been days. For the kit, it has been years. Human life, even a healthy one, does not last that long. </p><p> </p><p>The kit taps a finger along his chin. “Let’s see. Miroku and Sango got married. They had twin girls and a son. Kohaku went off with Kirara, continuing his family’s legacy as a great demon slayer. Rin stayed in the village with us. She trained to be a healer under Kaede. She helped deliver Sango’s son.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was happy?” </p><p> </p><p>Shippō nods. “She married Kohaku. He came by the village regularly to check on her. They had a son. She named him Toga after your father.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru has to turn away. He can hardly breathe under the weight of these revelations. His chest feels hot even as the burden on his shoulders lessens. </p><p> </p><p>In his absence, she was taken care of, given the second chance at life she deserved. He did not suspect the boy to harbor feelings for his ward but he supposes it makes sense. Traveling companions bond and their mutual loss would strengthen their connection. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what happened to your dragon and the imp,” Shippō admits. “They didn’t stick around after Kaede said you probably wouldn't be back.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru cannot fault their decision. They gained nothing by lingering at an abandoned well. At least with Naraku gone, they were free to do as they wished without the threat of retaliation for serving him. Perhaps his mother took them in, gave them a place to stay. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you aware of any others who survived? Others who do not frequent your establishment?” </p><p> </p><p>“There are a few clusters in the mountains, wolves mostly,” Sōten tells him. </p><p> </p><p>He frowns. Sesshōmaru has never liked the wolf tribes. His distaste for them increased after what happened with Rin. He will not seek them out. </p><p> </p><p>“Are there other subsects?” </p><p> </p><p>“A couple but no inuyokai, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Sōten replies. </p><p> </p><p>Pursing his lips, he acknowledges that his mother is gone. It does not pain him the way the loss of Rin does. For the latter half of his life, Sesshōmaru was a stranger to his mother. They rarely spoke. Seeing him brought up unpleasant memories for her since he looked like Toga so Sesshōmaru had kept his distance. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he had tried to keep his distance from his only other living relative. It seems the fox is always avoiding the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru asks the question he already knows the answer to. “Inuyasha?”</p><p> </p><p>“He and his family were lost about a century ago, during one of the raids in Edo,” the kit explains. Then, softer, Shippō says, “He never left, even after he took a mate. I think he was waiting for you two to return.” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the room feels too restrictive, like the walls are closing in around him. Sesshōmaru stands abruptly. “I must go,” he tells them. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō appears surprised but his mate takes the announcement in stride. “Come back tomorrow and we’ll get you set up.” </p><p> </p><p>“And bring Kagome,” Shippō requests. </p><p> </p><p>His response is sharp enough to startle both of them. “No.” </p><p> </p><p>Sōten’s brow creased. The fox’s eyes go wide. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not want the miko here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Sōten asks, glaring at him suspiciously. When Sesshōmaru does not offer a reply, she sighs. “You haven’t told her.” </p><p> </p><p>Shippō glances between his mate and Sesshōmaru. “Why not?” he questions. </p><p> </p><p>“It is not safe for her here among these men,” he spits out the word. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten smirks. “She’s been hanging around you for days. I think she can handle herself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Kagome’s tough. She won’t be intimidated by these guys,” the kit agrees. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrow.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the problem,” Sōten surmises, placing a hand on her mate’s arm. “He doesn’t want anyone else sniffing around. Typical dog.” She rolls her eyes and returns to her seat on the other side of the desk. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō’s eyes widen in realization. “You like Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru does not respond. </p><p> </p><p>“You do!” cries the kit excitedly. “Wow, who would’ve thought!” </p><p> </p><p>He glowers at the floor. Coming here was a mistake. Sesshōmaru will need to procure another position to generate finances for the shrine. Working here will only complicate matters which are already confusing to him. </p><p> </p><p>Managing emotions was never a skill Sesshōmaru honed. He knows very little of the heart and even less about how to handle these new feelings involving the miko. Having her friends around will muddle the waters. He will not look the fool— not in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so here’s what we do,” the kit continues, disregarding Sesshōmaru’s stiff posture. He slides off the desk and approaches the dog demon. “You take us to Kagome. It will be a huge surprise and she’ll be so happy to see us that she’ll be all over you, thanking you for finding us, and then she’ll fall in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glances across the office to Sōten. The Thunder demoness is doing a good job of pretending not to be interested in their conversation. She is reviewing a pile of parchment without any indication of hearing her mate’s plan. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō elbows Sesshōmaru with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Whatcha think about that?” </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt she will be so easily impressed,” he returns evenly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, you’re right. Kōga swept her off her feet— literally —and Inuyasha saved her life countless times,” the kit said, stroking his chin as he contemplated a better ruse. Sesshōmaru resists the urge to growl at the mention of the wolf and his brother. “You need a grand gesture, something to blow her away.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going about this the wrong way,” Sōten remarks from her seat. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō and Sesshōmaru stare at her expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>She lifts her face up from her paperwork. “Kagome isn’t the type of girl who values expensive or elaborate things. She’s always appreciated simple things— meals with her friends, helping others. She won’t be wooed by a grand gesture. Kagome would rather have someone who sees her for who she is.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru reflects upon what the Shikon Jewel said to the miko. The cruel taunts were about her self-worth. If he wishes to impress her, Sesshōmaru needs to show her that she has a purpose beyond her quest for the jewel. She has meaning. </p><p> </p><p>Before he can stop himself, he inquires, “How do I do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sōten smiles. “Sit down, Casanova. I think we can help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Shippō moves to stand at his mate’s side. “First thing’s first. Call Kagome by her name.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not appropriate.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s never liked formalities, besides, you two are friends, aren’t you? You can call her by her first name,” the kit argues. </p><p> </p><p>As loathed as Sesshōmaru is to admit it, he has a point. “Fine,” he relents. “What else?” </p><p> </p><p>The mated pair share a mischievous look. Sesshōmaru begins to think his initial assessment was correct. </p><p> </p><p>This was a mistake. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Soten is only in the Anime version but I always liked the idea of her and Shippo finding each other again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art time! Iwonn-arts did this gorgeous piece for the story, which you can view on my blog <a href="https://sagemcmae.tumblr.com/post/627978726265733120/iwonn-arts-commission-for-sagemcmae">here</a>.</p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for beta-ing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> This is a mistake</em>, Kagome thinks as she walks up the shrine steps. </p><p> </p><p>She’s done a lot of stupid things in her life but this might be the worst. Why hadn’t she just said no? What was so hard about that word? She shakes her head, wondering how awkward their trip to the library is going to be now.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve visited,” Eri comments, jogging to catch up to Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she replies with a nervous laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Your family runs this whole place?” Hōjō asks, appearing at her other side. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Kagome confirms, smiling proudly. </p><p> </p><p>For generations, her father’s family has served as the guardians of the Sacred Tree, the Bone Eater’s Well, and the shrine the town built around them. It was a legacy she never asked for and didn’t want. Fate had changed all that. Over the last year, Kagome has come to appreciate what her ancestral home stands for. She won’t discount her grandfather’s teachings ever again. </p><p> </p><p>“Demon, begone!”</p><p> </p><p>His teachings may be sound but his sense of self-preservation isn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no,” Kagome mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Racing up the remaining steps, she finds her grandfather attempting to paste another ofuda on Sesshōmaru’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Gramps! Stop it!” </p><p> </p><p>Her legs carry her across the yard to where the two men are squaring off against each other. Kagome inserts herself between them, one palm smacking away the paper talisman while the other presses against Sesshōmaru’s firm chest. </p><p> </p><p>“What did I tell you about doing that?” she snaps agitatedly at her grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because his markings are gone doesn’t mean he is innocent, Kagome,” he chides. “You should know better than anyone, a demon is a demon, through and through.” </p><p> </p><p>She massages her temples, feeling a headache coming on. “Gramps,” Kagome groans. “Sesshōmaru isn’t....,” technically he is. Gramps isn’t lying but she can’t say that— not with witnesses nearby. “He’s not—.”</p><p> </p><p>“— a real demon. He’s just an actor,” Hōjō finishes for her with a chuckle as he and Eri join them. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels Sesshōmaru’s yoki surge with anger. She peers up at him to find his eyes narrowed into thin metallic slits and his jaw clenched. Instinctively, Kagome shifts so that she blocks his direct path to Hōjō. This has the added benefit of shielding her face from Sesshōmaru’s view. Hopefully, he is too annoyed to scent her growing anxiety. </p><p> </p><p>“I just need to grab something from my room. Do you guys mind waiting here?” she asks Eri and Hōjō. </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” he answers. </p><p> </p><p>Eri begins to protest but Kagome speaks over her. </p><p> </p><p>“Great! Sesshōmaru,” she turns to address him, “can you help me?” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t say anything. For a moment, she thinks he might storm off and leave her to go to the library without him but then his hand closes around hers. Wordlessly, Sesshōmaru leads her toward the house. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stares at the place where they are joined. His touch shouldn’t matter. They are friends. Hand holding is nothing compared to last night when he held her above the clouds. Her cheeks burn at the memory and her mind goes fuzzy. </p><p> </p><p>“What is he doing here?” Sesshōmaru inquires tersely. </p><p> </p><p>“Eri wanted to know what I was doing after school. Hōjō overheard me telling her we were going to the library. Apparently, they need to do some research there too,” she informs him. Then, feeling guilty, Kagome adds, “They kind of invited themselves along. Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>His grip tightens to the point she winces. Instantly, he drops her hand and freezes. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances up at him as she rubs her fingers. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt you,” he states flatly. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” she waves him off. “I know you’re worried about getting home. I’m sure they won’t distract us. Exams are coming up. They know how important it is to study. We can search for information on the Shikon Jewel and figure this out.” </p><p> </p><p>He remains tense. His expression is closed off. Something is bothering him and it’s not their unexpected guests. “Hey what’s wrong?,” Kagome says, slipping her hand into his. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares at her. His eyes have gone from honey to molten gold. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” she urges. “We’re friends, remember? You can talk to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“If we cannot identify a way to reactivate the portal and return—.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will,” Kagome insists, interrupting him. </p><p> </p><p>“If we cannot,” he repeats firmly, “what will happen?” </p><p> </p><p>She blinks, stunned that he is asking this of her. He is a fierce warrior, fearless and determined to a fault. What happened today to make him doubt their plan— to doubt himself? </p><p> </p><p>Kagome releases his hand to cup his face in her hands. “Sesshōmaru, we are going to find a way back, alright? I made you a promise. I’ll get you home to Rin and the others. You saved me in the Meido. Now, it’s my turn to save you.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes close as he exhales. When he looks down at her, Kagome is relieved to see the color has lightened to its normal warm tone of honey. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he says softly. </p><p> </p><p>She grins. “What are friends for?” </p><p> </p><p>His brow creases. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome giggles. “Never mind. It’s rhetorical.” </p><p> </p><p>“Miko...Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>She gasps. She can’t remember a time when he has spoken to her so informally. “Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“I—.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sis! Did you know your friends were here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The second Kagome hears Sōta’s voice, she drops her hands. Her face heats up as she realizes she’s been holding Sesshōmaru’s face this entire time. No wonder he was staring at her so strangely. He must be wondering what’s gotten into her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Stupid, stupid, stupid</em>, she berates herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just going to....um...I’ll be right out,” Kagome stumbles over her words. </p><p> </p><p>She staggers backward before whirling around and running for the safety of her house. </p><p> </p><p>Yep, this is <em>definitely</em> a mistake. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Tokyo Metropolitan Library is too far from the shrine to walk. Kagome is forced to swipe her metro pass twice— once for her and once for Sesshōmaru who eyes the mode of transport with disgust. </p><p> </p><p>She tries to remain calm as he follows her onboard. It’s a tight fit with the four of them, especially given the time of day. Kagome holds onto the handle for balance as the car lurches forward and moves out of the station. </p><p> </p><p>When they round the first turn, a businessman next to her drops his briefcase of her foot. Her yelp of pain results in Eri and Hōjō asking if she’s okay, while Sesshōmaru growls lowly behind her. After that, he stands closer to Kagome, acting as a shield to prevent anyone from elbowing or knocking into her. </p><p> </p><p>She admits having him standing with her is nice. His towering form and menacing scowl force people around them to give up what little space they can. Kagome flashes him a smile. </p><p> </p><p>His face softens. The car jostles and she teeters forward. Sesshōmaru’s arm snakes around her waist, holding her steady against his chest. Long fingers settle over her hip bone. Kagome blushes, grateful the metro is too crowded for anyone to notice his hand placement.</p><p> </p><p>“This is our stop,” Eri calls to them as she begins to shove through the fray toward the doors. </p><p> </p><p>As they exit, avoiding contact with others is impossible. Kagome feels Sesshōmaru behind her, his irritation growing with each bump and hastily muttered ‘excuse me’ that accompanies it. She entwines her fingers through his, removing his hand from her hip while also helping guide him through the throng. The darkness in his aura recedes slightly. Kagome breathes a bit more easily. </p><p> </p><p>“I reserved us a table on the second floor,” Hōjō announces as they exit the station. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru and I need to visit the Archives,” she informs her friends. </p><p> </p><p>It’s nice that Hōjō thought ahead but Kagome doubts she’ll be spending any time sitting with them. She has a promise to uphold. </p><p> </p><p>Eri frowns. “You handed in your history paper this morning. What do you need in the Archives?” </p><p> </p><p>“Extra credit project,” Kagome lies, “to make up for my absences.” </p><p> </p><p>Her friend doesn’t appear to buy it. Eri begins to say something when her gaze drops. Her eyebrows pinch together. “Why are you holding Sesshōmaru’s hand?”</p><p> </p><p>Reflexively, Kagome releases her hold. “I didn’t want him to get lost. He’s not from around here,” she reminds Eri. The half-truth sounds like a stretch even to her but she meets her friend’s accusing stare unflinchingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I struggle to navigate your city,” Sesshōmaru adds smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>“I get that,” Hōjō says in a friendly tone. “By the way, Sesshōmaru, where are you from?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances up at him to find him peering down at her. Neither of them knows how to answer. </p><p> </p><p>“The west,” Sesshōmaru responds. His vague reply isn’t a lie, though it’s clearly not what Hōjō expected, given his confused expression. </p><p> </p><p>A second later, her friend smiled. “Oh, you’re visiting from abroad. That’s cool.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru shoots a sidelong glance at Kagome. She nods. “Yes,” he confirms. </p><p> </p><p>“How long are you staying?” Hōjō inquires as the group enters through the glass doors. </p><p> </p><p>“I have not yet decided,” he answers. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re staying with Kagome’s family?” Eri questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes; they have been generous enough to host me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you studying?” Hōjō asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Studying?”</p><p> </p><p>“For university. What subject are you specializing in?” Hōjō clarifies. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares at her. Kagome clears her throat, another lie taking form in her mind. “He’s interested in the Feudal Era. That’s why he is helping us with the shrine. Sesshōmaru’s thesis is on how modern corporate negotiations incorporate historical battle techniques and practices to ensure successful mergers and acquisitions.” </p><p> </p><p>She has no idea where her response comes from but it sounds plausible. Judging by Hōjō and Eri’s faces, they are impressed— not with her, of course —with Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>“I figured you were a businessman,” Eri tells him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t like her tone. Eri sounds like she’s purring. Her smile is strangely off-putting and she keeps blinking slowly as if she’s attempting to pull off one of those slow-mo moments in a romantic film. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh my gosh! Eri is flirting with him! </em>Kagome claps a hand over her mouth, fearing she’s said the words aloud. </p><p> </p><p>An ugly sensation passes over her. Like the miasma in the Meido, it weaves around Kagome until all she can see is the way Eri tilts her face up and beams at Sesshōmaru. Kagome feels her chest tighten. A chill settles upon her, causing her skin to break out in gooseflesh. She struggles to swallow and finds her mouth dry. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why am I jealous? It’s not like we are dating. We’re just friends</em>, she thinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Kagome. Our table is this way.” Hōjō tugs on her sleeve, breaking her out of her trance. </p><p> </p><p>She blinks, shaking her head to clear away the lingering remnants of bitterness. </p><p> </p><p>“Coming,” she says in a cheery voice. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome turns away from Sesshōmaru and Eri to follow Hōjō up the steps. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t look back— doesn’t see the same green monster in the eyes of her demon companion. Or the glare that Eri is directing at her fleeting form, sharper than a dagger. </p><p> </p><p>The library is quiet as she suspected. On the second floor, the only sounds Kagome can hear is the creak of the air ducts and a few whispered conversations between study groups. </p><p> </p><p>Hōjō locates their table and takes one of the end seats. Kagome puts her yellow backpack on the table and drops into an empty chair across from him. Sesshōmaru takes the seat next to her which causes Eri to huff in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t notice. She’s too busy searching for the list of potential Shikon no Tama titles in her bag. Her purpose here today is to find a way to transport them both back home. She doesn’t have time to waste on school-girl crushes or foolish rivalries. </p><p> </p><p>Hōjō takes her stony silence as an opportunity to get started on his homework. Eri chooses to leverage it as an opening to speak with Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>“Your clothes don’t fit right. Did the airline lose your luggage?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I had to borrow garments,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, it isn’t a lie but it isn’t the whole truth either. He’s catching on. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, are those your dad’s?” Eri questions with a laugh. “He wasn’t much for style was he?” </p><p> </p><p>She freezes, her entire body going rigid at the mention of her father. Eri can say what she wants about Kagome. She can fawn over Sesshōmaru and make a spectacle of herself if that’s what she wants. But Kagome will not tolerate her talking about her father. </p><p> </p><p>That’s where she draws the line. </p><p> </p><p>She starts to retort when the chair beside her lurches backward. Sesshōmaru stands, placing both of his hands flat on the tabletop. “Speaking ill of the deceased is inappropriate. You will apologize,” he demands. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome watches Eri’s smug grin crumble into a look of dread. She has no idea what kind of beast she’s awakened with her callous remark. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry, Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been a little busy,” she snaps, not ready to accept Eri’s apology right away. Then, to Sesshōmaru, she says, “I can take you shopping this weekend.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about the movies?” Hōjō questions. </p><p> </p><p>“We can go before or after— whatever you want,” Kagome suggests, her eyes never leaving Sesshōmaru’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he agrees. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you coming, Sesshōmaru? That’s cool. Well, if you’re too busy, Kagome, I can go shopping with him,” Eri offers, trying to get back in their good graces. </p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you,” Sesshōmaru dismisses her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome can’t help but smile. “Should we check out the Archives?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Archives are on the basement level of the library. Kagome checks them in with the staff member at the door, showing her school ID to gain entry. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru trails behind her as she navigates through the tall stacks of books. Based on her teacher’s recommendations, there are five selections that may provide the answers they seek. </p><p> </p><p>It takes Kagome the better part of an hour to track down each of the texts. She carefully lays each book out on a table in the back corner. Sesshōmaru brings another chair over to sit beside her. Kagome pours over the table of contents first. She hopes she’ll be able to limit the amount of time wasted on speed-reading by narrowing her search down to one or two chapters. </p><p> </p><p>Bookmarking pages is not allowed here so she keeps each book open to the appropriate section and selects the two best contenders as their starting point. </p><p> </p><p>“You take that one. I’m going to read through this,” Kagome says, handing a text to Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t said a word since they left the study table. Now that she’s had a chance to calm down, Kagome feels bad for how she snapped at Eri. </p><p> </p><p>Her friends don’t understand how upsetting it is for Kagome to talk about her father because she’s never told them. She doesn’t talk about him with anyone, not even her mother or Gramps. It’s too painful. Eri’s comment may have been rude but Kagome could have handled it better. </p><p> </p><p>She overreacted because she didn’t want to look bad in front of Sesshōmaru. Kagome inwardly groans. Their friendship is new. She doesn’t want to risk ruining it over a silly infatuation. Besides, it’s not like the Lord of the Western Lands would date a human. Not that it matters. Once they figure out how to reactivate the portal, he will resume traveling and she will...</p><p> </p><p>...actually, Kagome isn’t sure what she’ll do. She’s never planned that far ahead. Her focus has always been on restoring the jewel, defeating Naraku, and graduating. While each goal was important in its own way, none of them offer her a clear path forward. </p><p> </p><p>She’s lost. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>Hearing her name uttered from his lips is startling. She finds him staring at her, his expression unreadable. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, fine,” she assures Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>He closes the book. “You are an atrocious liar.” </p><p> </p><p>A laugh bubbles up from her chest. It manages to ease some of the tension. “I know. Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“What troubles you?” </p><p> </p><p>She sighs, leaning back in her chair so she can stretch her arms overhead. “I don’t talk about my dad much. He died when I was young. I barely knew him but...” Kagome trails off, unable to meet his gaze as she rummages through the assortment of emotions she’s experiencing. “I know a few things, like his favorite brand of toothpaste and how he liked his tea— little things that I remember from growing up, but they don’t mean anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“They do,” Sesshōmaru insists. “Your memories of your father are part of you. He was a part of you. You honor him with your selfless acts for others and your determination to achieve your objectives. He would be proud of the woman you have become.”</p><p> </p><p>Her throat tightens. This is why she doesn’t talk about her dad. She doesn’t remember a lot but it’s enough to make her miss him so deeply that her chest aches. It feels like someone is trying to rip her open, break her apart at the seams, cleave her in two right between the ribs. It hurts because, despite the fact he was only in her life for a short time, Kagome knows he loved her. </p><p> </p><p>And she loved him. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t realize she’s crying until a tear splashes across the page in front of her. Kagome gasps, quickly wiping it away. The last thing she needs is a library fine. Her wallet is empty and she still has to figure out a way to buy Sesshōmaru a decent set of clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not let what that foolish girl said bother you. Her words were meant to hurt,” Sesshōmaru tells her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome wipes her eyes clean. “Eri’s not a bad person. She just doesn’t back down when she thinks she’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorts. “She is not correct about anything she said.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, but she thinks she’s right about you— <em> for </em> you,” Kagome clarifies. </p><p> </p><p>“As I indicated before, I am not interested,” Sesshōmaru replies. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nods. “I know. She’s human.” </p><p> </p><p>His brows knit together. “Her humanity is not the issue.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Kagome isn’t sure how else to respond. </p><p> </p><p>For a split second, a strange fluttering erupts in her abdomen but then she remembers Rin. Of course, he isn’t concerned about dating. He has a daughter to raise and lands to protect. Everything he cares for is on the other side of the well. A relationship with anyone in modern times would merely be a temporary distraction. And a relationship with his hot-headed half-brother’s best friend would be complicated. Sesshōmaru doesn’t appreciate distractions or complications. </p><p> </p><p><em> Like how he doesn’t appreciate humans? </em> a traitorous voice prompts.  </p><p> </p><p>She shoves that thought aside and focuses on the reason they are here: finding a way home. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything?” Kagome asks, gesturing to the closed book in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing of value,” he answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” she passes him the next option. “Maybe this one will be more helpful.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru takes the book from her hands and sets it down. “I would like to take you somewhere before the movies this weekend.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stares, certain she’s misheard him. Where on earth would he take her? He’s only been to the shrine, her school, and—</p><p> </p><p>—<em> oh! His job</em>, she thinks excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” </p><p> </p><p>“I will show you on Sunday,” he tells her. </p><p> </p><p>“Like a surprise?” she questions. Maybe he’s nervous about showing her where he works. There are many things in the modern age Sesshōmaru doesn’t understand. He might want her opinion on the company.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is a surprise.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait!” </p><p> </p><p>He seems pleased with her response and returns his attention to the book. She follows his example. </p><p> </p><p>By the time she's gotten to the second paragraph, Kagome is so absorbed in the text that she doesn’t see him smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Time: The day of the group movie date comes...along with Sesshomaru's surprise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your on-going support! I'm going on vacation for my birthday next week but I'll be back (hopefully with this completed fic and more artwork). Stay safe and be well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The next few days are focused on finding a new routine. </p><p> </p><p>While the Higurashi family sleeps, Sesshōmaru silently practices forms in the yard. Though there is a slim chance of returning to the Feudal Era, he hopes the miko will find a way. Meanwhile, he refuses to forsake the sword or any hand-to-hand techniques he has learned. Tradition has served him well and he will honor his past victories by continuing to hone his skill. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, he walks Sōta to school before continuing to the fight club. The old building is more than what it appears. Beyond the fighting ring that Sōten and Shippō have created, there is the demon underground. </p><p> </p><p>The mated couple has become the most sought-after pair for aiding their kind in the new world. They manage everything from fake identities and housing to employment and relocation. If he was impressed before, now Sesshōmaru is in awe of how far the two have come. They are a paragon of demon-kind. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten has finalized his paperwork, including establishing an identity for the mortal world. Sesshōmaru Taisho. The documents serve as a way for him to secure the finances he desires. When Shippō offers one of their vacant apartments to him, Sesshōmaru declines. He will not take a home from someone who requires it. Besides, living close to the miko has its merits. </p><p> </p><p>Even if she has not been herself. </p><p> </p><p>After finding nothing of consequence in the Archives, her hopeful light has dimmed. Her scent is a swirling mixture of nervousness, anguish, confusion, and fear. It is difficult for him to see her discouraged, though not as difficult as it is to stay away. </p><p> </p><p>Each afternoon, he cannot keep himself from rushing to the metro station. Sesshōmaru knows she will be waiting for him when he returns to the shrine. </p><p> </p><p>He always finds her under the Sacred Tree, her studies laid out around her. Like him, she feels confined by lingering in the house. They have made a habit of sitting outside. Even if their conversations are brief, Sesshōmaru appreciates the uninterrupted time she graces him with. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner is the one meal he takes. He tolerates the grumblings of the family elder to be with the miko, her brother, and her mother while they talk about their days. Mrs. Higurashi has been preparing raw meat for him, which Sesshōmaru knows is not a common human practice. He will not disrespect her efforts by refusing the food. </p><p> </p><p>Spending time with the miko’s family distracts him from his own concerns. Sesshōmaru releases his frustrations through sparring with his human opponents at the fight club or through hours of rigorous training late at night. There is no place for negative emotions when he is with<em> her</em>. He will not drag her down like he watched his brother do time and time again. Sesshōmaru vows to be better. He wishes to be worthy. </p><p> </p><p>“How was your day, Sesshōmaru? Are you enjoying your new job?” </p><p> </p><p>The miko’s mother meets his eye as she awaits his answer. Beside him, Sōta fidgets nervously. Across the table, the family elder glares, disapprovingly but<em> she </em>smiles at him. It is one of the first real smiles he has seen from her since the library. </p><p> </p><p>“It is adequate for the time being,” he replies. “I receive my wages next week. I will make sure to reimburse you for your hospitality.”</p><p> </p><p>Mayumi waves him off. “Don’t be silly. You’re our guest.” </p><p> </p><p>The elder snorts derisively at this. The rest of the table ignores him. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides, you help out around here— taking Sōta to school, studying with Kagome, putting away the dishes.” </p><p> </p><p>“It would be dishonorable to stay without some form of payment,” he insists. </p><p> </p><p>“Just focus on acclimating to Tokyo. We can sort out the rest later,” she tells him. “Do you two have plans tomorrow?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re going to see that new comedy at the movie theater with some people from school,” the miko responds. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice. You kids work so hard. You should take a day off to do something fun,” her mother says. She turns to her youngest. “Sōta, what about you? Are you and Satoru meeting up?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, we are going to the park to play soccer.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. You need the exercise. You can’t sit in that room playing video games all day.” </p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes with a groan. “<em>Mom.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start,” she returns.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the meal concludes in silence. </p><p> </p><p>When the miko offers to clean up, Sesshōmaru joins her. Tedious tasks such as cleaning have never been part of his regime. It is one of the many reasons he kept his distance from court. Chores are like paperwork— mindless and dull. Sesshōmaru would much rather spend his days sharpening his skills as a warrior than be saddled with such a mundane existence. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the opportunities for fighting worthy opponents are nonexistent in these modern times. The one thing worse than completing uninteresting work is not doing anything. He refuses to be idle. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is a guest in the miko’s home. He will prove to her— and her family —that he can adapt. Altering his methods of attack was one of the many lessons he learned when training. He will apply the same concept here.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell me where we’re going tomorrow?” Kagome asks as she passes him a dish to dry. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>She gives a little laugh. “Alright then, keep your secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>He grins, watching her sink her hands into the soapy water. Sesshōmaru notices everything about her from the slight way her muscles flex as she scrubs a particularly tough spot to the way her brow creases as she concentrates. The miko does the same thing when she comes across a difficult passage to translate. Sometimes, she even bites the end of her quill— pen, in this time, they are called pens. </p><p> </p><p>All his animosity toward Kagome has given way to an equally powerful, undeniable need to be near her. The refusal to acknowledge his feelings was foolish. Sesshōmaru gravitates her like a moth to a flame. His response to her is intrinsic. She is the sun. He is the moon. They are bound together by their duality. </p><p> </p><p>He finds himself anxious for tomorrow to come. Sesshōmaru has never courted a female before. Being mated held no appeal for him. It appeared to be a perfunctory task, much like the chores and paperwork he carefully avoided. A union based on love or mutual affection had never been a consideration. </p><p> </p><p>Until now. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru thinks about Shippō and Sōten’s advice. Their plan is for him to bring Kagome to their apartment so the couple can take them shopping. He was adamant that neither the kit nor his mate speaks about the past. Sesshōmaru does not wish to rob the miko of the last of her hope. If he has to stand by her side for the next century while she tries to find a way back, so be it. He would rather weather the pain himself than cause her any heartache. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad your job is going well,” she says, handing over the last plate. </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” he confirms. </p><p> </p><p>He does not tell her about how difficult it is to hold back when he spars with the humans. Sesshōmaru does not mention their frustration at their inability to beat him or how he has heard their grumblings about his special treatment from Sōten. Some even believe he is having an affair with the Thunder demoness. He had scoffed at that. As though he would mate with a child. The idea is as absurd as it is horrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru chooses not to share these details with the miko, not because he wishes to keep things from her but because he would rather focus on providing for her. Working for Sōten has many benefits. In time, he will be able to take care of Kagome and her family financially as well as physically. It will relieve some of her burdens. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to get a job once I finish high school, gain some experience before university. I’ve given it a lot of thought. Since I’m not sure what I’d like to do, I think that’s the best decision. That way, I don’t waste my time or money,” she reveals. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you considered anything in particular?” Sesshōmaru inquires. </p><p> </p><p>“There aren’t many openings for village healers or girls who go around purifying demons with arrows,” she replies shrewdly. “The closest thing would be a doctor but I don’t have the grades to pull that off, not to mention how expensive medical school is.” </p><p> </p><p>“If the expense was not an issue, would you wish to pursue this medical school?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shrugs. “Maybe. I don’t know. It takes a long time and I already feel like I’ve missed out on a lot. I’m not sure I even want to be in school that long.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do your friends think?” Sesshōmaru asks, uncertain how to counsel her. He is unfamiliar with healing practices. His demon blood has given him the ability to heal rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>“They are all planning on attending university right after high school. Yuka wants to be a flight attendant. Ayumi is going into fashion but I know she’s secretly hoping to be discovered as a model. Eri,” she pauses, her lips pressing together in a tight frown, “I guess she’s hoping to get married.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru scents her jealousy and feels a flicker of pleasure erupt within him. Perhaps, tomorrow will prove to be more successful than he expects. </p><p> </p><p>“You do not approve,” he surmises. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s a waste to attend university if your only goal is to find a wealthy husband,” Kagome states grudgingly. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru smirks.</p><p> </p><p>He has waited long enough. Tomorrow, he will confirm how the miko feels about him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He spends the night training harder than before. As he cuts down imaginary opponents with Bakusaiga, Sesshōmaru’s thoughts race over the many things that could go wrong— and the potential for them to go right. </p><p> </p><p>In a few hours, the sun will rise and his day with the miko will officially begin. He needs to be prepared for every possible outcome. She may not feel anything more than a sense of duty. The miko may view him as merely a friend. She may simply need him to console her while she is hurting from her loss. There are dozens of reasons to explain her behavior but only one that he desires to hear. </p><p> </p><p>Being vulnerable is dangerous. Sesshōmaru rarely takes a risk without completing extensive calculations. Taking in Rin was the first time he had been so reckless. Courting Kagome would be the second. It seems he shares his father’s compassion for mortals.</p><p> </p><p>When morning arrives, both his body and mind are weary. He considers resting for a brief period while the miko eats breakfast but then she appears in the doorway. Sesshōmaru instantly forgets about sleep. He will not close his eyes— not when she is dressed like that. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome has her hair pulled back, showing off her slender neck. Her creamy skin is made more visible by the fact she has chosen a dress for today’s outing. The hem hits just above her knees, showing off her toned legs. When she catches him staring, her cheeks reddened. The color is slightly darker than her dress which is the color of fresh sakura blossoms. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” she greets him with a timid wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you been out here all night?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to take a shower before we go?”</p><p> </p><p>He has avoided the interior bathhouse since she dyed his hair. The strange stream that fills the tub is difficult to master. The water either comes out ice cold or scalding. Neither is very pleasant. </p><p> </p><p>“I could set it up for you,” the miko offers. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru sheathes Bakusaiga. “Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>She returns inside, presumably to prepare his bath. He runs his hands through his hair, feeling guilty for how much he relies on her. If it bothers her, he cannot tell. </p><p> </p><p>Her scent remains light and happy all morning. Kagome smiles more than she has the rest of the week combined. Sesshōmaru takes this as a good sign and guides her to the metro station. </p><p> </p><p>They converse about safe subjects— his attempts to get Sōta outside more, what forms he practices at night, and her latest homework assignments. He does not bring up the well and she does not ask about where he is employed.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive at their destination, he scents her confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“An apartment?” Kagome asks as they climb the outdoor stairwell. Her dubious expression makes Sesshōmaru anxious to get the surprise over with. This is the first chance for things to go wrong. </p><p> </p><p>The door to apartment 689 swings open to reveal a young woman dressed in a form-fitting blue dress with black accents. Her hair is down, framing her pale face and making her crimson eyes stand out. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you happy? I’m dressed like a girl this time. Or can’t you tell?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru watches as the miko’s expression transitions from confusion to hurt and, finally, to recognition. </p><p> </p><p>“Sōten?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the demoness scoffs. </p><p> </p><p>“Sōten!” Kagome launches herself at the other woman, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I’m so glad to see you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Sōten replies, patting her back awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stifles a chuckle. He understands the last of the Thunder Demon tribe has suffered. She does not know compassion the way the miko does. Having been on her own for so long, she has forgotten to trust. The only one she lowers her guard with is her mate. To all others, she appears cold and strategic, not unlike himself. As a leader, it makes her intimidating and respected. As a friend, it makes her difficult to approach yet Kagome does so anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Some abilities have nothing to do with supernatural powers. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s so good to see you,” Kagome tells her as she steps back. </p><p> </p><p>“Come inside,” Sōten returns, holding the door open for them. “Mate, come see what the dog dragged in,” she calls over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru passes over the threshold when he hears Kagome scream, “Shippō!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>The kit lifts her off her feet and spins her around in a tight hug. She clings to him, tears of joy streaming down her face. When he sets her down, his growth spurt is apparent. She barely reaches his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so tall,” Kagome praises him, tucking her hair behind her ear. “And you’ve gained more tails!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” he grins proudly. </p><p> </p><p>She hugs him again. “I’m glad to see you. I’ve missed you so much.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” she says as she releases him. Kagome glances over at Sōten. “Mate? You two are together?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Shippō confirms, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Have been for almost a century. Our anniversary is next decade,” Sōten informs her in an even tone. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome beams. “Wow. Congratulations! That’s awesome. I’m so happy for you two!” </p><p> </p><p>Sōten’s indifferent facade cracks slightly. She may appear not to care about Kagome but Sesshōmaru and her both know how important the miko’s opinion is to Shippō. He cares about her. Whether she’s willing to admit it or not, Kagome’s approval means everything to Sōten. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” the demoness replies. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances around the apartment. “How long have you two lived here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Almost eight years,” Shippō answers. </p><p> </p><p>Their dwelling is a modest home. Apart from the main room where the four of them are standing, there is a small but tidy kitchen and a short hallway leading to what Sesshōmaru assumes is an indoor bathhouse and the bedroom. It is adequate for their needs, though he prefers the open grounds of the shrine to this concrete tower. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice,” Kagome echoes his thoughts out loud as she finds a collection of photographs on the windowsill. She leans down to get a better look. “You were in Osaka?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Shippō confirms. “Before that, we lived in Sapporo.” </p><p> </p><p>“You move a lot,” she surmised, straightening up. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to. Avoiding detection is part of our survival strategy. Our slow aging process and markings are a dead giveaway,” Sōten explains. </p><p> </p><p>“There are other demons in Tokyo?” </p><p> </p><p>Shippō glances at Sesshōmaru, who tenses. This was what he was afraid of. He coils not reasonably expect Kagome not to ask about her other friends or why none of them have sought her out. </p><p> </p><p>“Some,” Sōten answers, coming to stand beside the miko. “You may not even realize it because we appear human. Which is why Shippō and I wanted to join your shopping trip,” she says, navigating the conversation away from demon-kind to focus on him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clever.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru needs clothes that fit him,” Shippō agrees, sidling up to his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“My attire is adequate,” he tells them, not wanting to offend Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they’re right,” she says with a sigh. “So was Eri. If you’re going to be working, you need to look presentable.” </p><p> </p><p>“And stylish,” Sōten interjects. “He’s still a daiyokai after all. That’s practically royalty for us.” </p><p> </p><p>The miko’s cheeks redden again. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides, he’d look handsome in some modern attire, don’t you think?” Sōten suggests, nudging Kagome’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glares at the Thunder demoness while Shippō winks mischievously at him. It was a mistake to trust two meddlesome children. Their relentless badgering is not going to help him win Kagome’s heart; it is going to make her resentful. </p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to offer an alternative idea when the miko speaks. “He would,” she agrees, gazing up at him under her thick lashes. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the idea of shopping does not seem so terrible. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Omotesando is a kilometer long trek in high-fashion. It is also an almost unbearable test in Sesshōmaru’s ability to suppress his temper. The stench of humans wars with the noise of the constant traffic flow. Both are irritating though neither is strong enough to force him to lose his composure in front of the miko. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome is happily strolling along the sidewalk with the kit, chatting away about their time together since they appeared out of the well. Though she appears carefree, Sesshōmaru can scent her underlying worries. There are many questions she has left unasked— questions that will not be brushed aside so easily next time. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to impress her,” Sōten remarks as they pass another large glass storefront containing very little inventory. </p><p> </p><p>“She is not easily impressed,” he replies, echoing his former statement. </p><p> </p><p>The truth of the matter is that Sesshōmaru does not understand what will influece Kagome. He assumed the other males in her life had made an impact but seeing her delight at being reunited with the kit makes him reconsider. The joy shining in her blue eyes now is wholly unlike how she looked at Inuyasha or the dim-witted boy from her school. She smiles at Shippō in a beautifully unguarded way. She feels comfortable around him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru considers her relationship with his half brother and how she spoke of her modern era friends. To everyone in her life, the miko has played a part. She fit herself into the mold they designed and became what they needed. Her life has always been lived for others. She is selfless. It is for that reason— and that reason alone —Kagome was able to erase the jewel from existence.</p><p> </p><p>She does not comprehend the power she possesses.</p><p> </p><p>He will need to enlighten her. </p><p> </p><p>“Clothes will not change her opinion of me,” he tells Sōten. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not but we’re here so you might as well browse.” She opens the door to a shop and gestures for him to enter. </p><p> </p><p>Ahead of them, Shippō and Kagome continue, unaware their partners have paused. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten places two fingers in her mouth and lets out a shrill whistle. “Hey, we’re going in here.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru watches them halt abruptly. The hair on the kit’s neck stands on end from the brash tone of his mate. He wheels around and hastily joins her. Sesshōmaru waits for the miko, noting the reappearance of her blush when she quietly thanks him as he holds the door open for her. </p><p> </p><p>The interior of the store is guarded by a pair of humans in matching suits. They eye them warily and he sees Kagome shrink away from them as she follows Shippō and Sōten. Sesshōmaru resists the urge to growl. </p><p> </p><p>There is a moving staircase ahead of them, taking other patrons up to the second level. Sesshōmaru stares, entranced by the mechanical advancement. Like many things in this new world, it is constructed of metal and crackles with electricity. When did humans learn to harness the power of lightning for their pursuits? </p><p> </p><p>“Men’s wear is on the second floor,” Sōten tells them, directing Kagome to the moving staircase. “Go on ahead. I want to look at this bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need another bag?” the kit asks, earning him a deadly glare. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome grabs Sesshōmaru’s hand and guides him away from the annoyed Thunder demoness. “Just step up,” she advises. </p><p> </p><p>He watches her proceed onto the next step. The machine lifts her and his arm is pulled taut as she ascends. Sesshōmaru jumps into the narrow space beside her, startled by the smoothness of the process. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. “Pretty cool, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been here before. It’s a bit out of my price range but maybe we can get some ideas and check out the department stores on the way home,” Kagome suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not require expensive clothes,” he replies. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you tell me what you’re really doing for work I could agree or disagree with you,” she says in a disappointed tone, “but since Sōten apparently knows and I don’t, I have to rely on her opinion.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru blinks. </p><p> </p><p>The female mind is a veritable labyrinth of pitfalls and dangerous trials. What he believes may be offensive or wrong to say holds no meaning to the miko. While that fact should soothe him, the opposite is also true. This outing, which she proposed, has become a sore subject between them. He is perplexed by her behavior. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you know?” Kagome asks. She does not look at him. Her eyes are determinedly fixed on a faceless human doll wearing a suit similar to the guards downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“I came across Sōten during my employment search,” he shares. “I was unaware she had taken a mate. I met the kit later. I thought you would appreciate seeing them.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do. I just— it’s a lot to process all at once. The last time I saw him, he was still a kid. Now he’s an adult, married—,” she catches herself and shakes her head, “—mated and running a business.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has matured,” Sesshōmaru agrees. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad he’s happy. He lost so much. He deserves to be happy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Many lost friends and family. Naraku stole more than jewel shards,” he reminds her. “I believe we each deserve the opportunity to move forward.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome purses her lips and glances at him. “How do we know which way forward is?” </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that depends on the individual and what he<em> or she </em>desires,” Sesshōmaru says, holding her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“What if she doesn’t know anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>He takes a step toward her. “I am certain we can establish a suitable agreement.” </p><p> </p><p>Her lips turn upward into the ghost of a smile. She opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by a thin woman. </p><p> </p><p>“May I help you, sir?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome drops her gaze and turns away. Sesshōmaru’s nostrils flare in anger at the interruption. He can feel his instincts raging to take action. It is that moment that Sōten and Shippō reappear. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s with us,” Sōten announces. “We’re browsing. If we see something we like, we’ll call you over.” </p><p> </p><p>Her tone leaves no room for a reply. The store clerk bows and returns to her counter several paces away. </p><p> </p><p>“Humans,” Sōten mutters agitatedly. Shippō clears his throat and she remembers herself. “No offense, Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>“None taken,” the miko says with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is surprised to find her response is genuine. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like that one?” the kit asks him, pointing to the suit Kagome is admiring. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice,” she answers with a shrug. “I’ve gotten so used to seeing Sesshōmaru in white that all the black looks strange.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how humans dress,” Sōten points out. </p><p> </p><p>“True,” Kagome agrees. </p><p> </p><p>“Try it on,” Sōten commands. Sesshōmaru glares at her. She may be his employer but she does not have the authority to order him about. She senses his rebuttal and adds— too quiet for Kagome to hear —“I bet your girl would like to see you in it.”</p><p> </p><p>He does not fight her. </p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later, Sesshōmaru emerges from the changing room, he is rewarded with scarlet cheeks and wide blue eyes. When Sōten hands him an arm-full of additional garments to try on, he does not object. </p><p> </p><p>He leaves with a new wardrobe courtesy of the kit and his mate. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So which one of these drumsticks do I need to watch out for?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru watches as the kit scans Kagome’s school friends. “That one,” he inclined his head in the direction of the brown-haired, naive boy talking to the miko. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ve got this,” Shippō promises with a mock salute. </p><p> </p><p>He goes over to introduce himself, leaving Sesshōmaru standing off to the side with Sōten. </p><p> </p><p>“You should buy her chocolates,” the demoness recommends. </p><p> </p><p>“Chocolates?”’</p><p> </p><p>“At the concession stand.” She indicates a counter ahead of them with an assortment of confectionary treats and salty smelling snacks. </p><p> </p><p>He frowns. “We just ate lunch.” </p><p> </p><p>“And now it's time for dessert,” Sōten says, shoving human currency into his hands. “Trust me; buy the chocolates.” </p><p> </p><p>He glowers. Her dominant personality is conflicting with his own. Even though her advice has worked, Sesshōmaru despises being told what to do. When he was Lord of the Western Lands, he took orders from no one. However, here in modern-day Japan, he is no one. </p><p> </p><p>His title is meaningless. His abilities are a liability for him and the few surviving demons left. The only power humans value is money. The only way he can earn some is by working for Sōten so he swallows his pride and purchases the chocolates. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Sesshōmaru has figured out how much of the human money to exchange for the candy, the group has gone inside. Only the miko remains to wait for him. </p><p> </p><p>“For you,” he says, holding out the confection. </p><p> </p><p>Her face brightens. “Dark chocolate is my favorite. How did you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Intuition.”</p><p> </p><p>He opens the door for her and grins as he watches her open the package, unable to wait before popping a piece into her mouth. She hums appreciatively. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, Kagome. The movie is about to start,” Shippō calls from a hallway to their left. </p><p> </p><p>When they enter the theater, Sesshōmaru is impressed by the size of the room. It easily holds dozens of mortals. The large screen at the front is exponentially larger than the TV in the Higurashi household. He imagines Sōta would enjoy playing his games on a screen of this size.</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome, over here!" Hōjō shouts, standing up toward the rear of the theater.</p><p> </p><p>The miko takes Sesshōmaru's hand and leads him up the steps toward the group. The dim lighting hides his scowl as they rejoin the others. He would prefer to be alone with her. However, his mood improves when he notices the seating arrangements.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is grateful to the kit and his mate. Due to their expert maneuvering, he and the miko are given two available seats next to Sōten. On her other side is Shippō, then the rest of Kagome's friends, ending with Hōjō and Eri. The two people he likes the least are the farthest from Kagome. The mischievous duo has done well.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like some?” Kagome asks, holding out a piece of chocolate to him. </p><p> </p><p>He politely declines. The sugary treat does not smell like something he would enjoy, though he is pleased she is. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome bites into the piece with a smile. Some of the chocolate catches at the corner of her mouth. Sesshōmaru doesn't hesitate to swipe his finger across her lips, catching the melted cocoa on the end. Her blue eyes follow his fingertip as he draws it to his mouth and licks it clean. </p><p> </p><p>After that, Kagome does not look at him. She sits rigid in her seat through the entire movie with her cheeks tinted pink. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru does not pay attention to the images on the screen. He does not hear the dialogue or sense the scathing looks from Eri. His sole focus is the miko’s heartbeat. It sounds like a drum thundering in his head. Her scent is a cloud of nerves and arousal. There is an underlying hint of joy that makes his inner beast purr. Sesshōmaru tries not to breathe in too deep. The smell is intoxicating. It threatens to break his control. His claws tear through the fabric of his pants as he fights to maintain his composure. He denies the impulse to snatch her up and carry her home. He will not make a scene.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru suffers through the movie, ignorant of the roguish grin Shippō shoots at his mate when they see how intently he is staring at the miko. </p><p> </p><p>Once the film concludes and the lamps are lit in the theater, Kagome rushes to the exit. As he watches her flee, Sesshōmaru considers the possibility that he is the one who pushed her too far. He assumed it would be the kit or the demoness. Shame floods through him.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves the theater, not hearing the conversation flowing behind him. esshōmaru only hears the sound of the miko's heart, still beating quicker than normal.</p><p> </p><p>She is waiting for them in the lobby. Her fingers hands are twisting together in front of her. She's anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru contemplates what to say to her. When he looks to Sōten and Shippō for guidance, the demoness winks and her mate gives him an encouraging thumbs-up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Useless.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and approaches Kagome slowly. Sesshōmaru treats her like a skittish rabbit who has been cornered by a large predator. The metaphor is not far from the truth. He stands next to her, quiet for a moment while her heart rate begins to decrease to a normal speed. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we return home?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” she returns softly. </p><p> </p><p>Hōjō comes over and asks her if she is feeling alright. His observation irritates Sesshōmaru. Kagome tells him that she is fine and she will see them all at school tomorrow. She hugs Sōten and Shippō goodbye, promising to see them again soon. </p><p> </p><p>As she walks out, Sesshōmaru places his hand on her lower back. Her heartbeat speeds up. Her scent has a spike of citrus, signaling her interest. He pinches his nose and resolves to breathe through his mouth the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>They do not speak. Kagome passes the metro station. He does not stop her. Sesshōmaru simply resigns to follow her on the long walk back to the shrine. </p><p> </p><p>Her nervous energy worries him. He cannot determine whether she is happy, confused, or displeased. It may be a combination of all three. Her scent is too muddled to pick apart. If Sesshōmaru has learned anything today, he has learned that women are unpredictable. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they reach her home, night has fallen. His patience is wearing thin. When it appears she has no intention of looking at him, he takes action.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs hold of her wrist and hauls her inside the well house, away from prying eyes and curious ears. Sesshōmaru will not survive the night if he is left to fester with the unknown. He needs to know how she feels. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru, what—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I desire to move forward,” he tells her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stares at him, bewildered. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“With you,” he tries to clarify. “I desire to move forward with you by my side. Whether we return home and you travel with me or we live in the village or we remain here and do whatever humans deem acceptable— I choose to be with you. I want a future with you.” </p><p> </p><p>The blue of her eyes darkens and a second later a tear slips free. The sight guts him. An apology is on the tip of his tongue but suddenly she is surging forward. Her hands come to rest on either side of his face and she presses her lips to his. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru places his hands on her hips, drawing her back only far enough to ask, “Do you find this a suitable agreement?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome laughs and pulls him down for another kiss. This time, he does not stop her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments are to me what crab is to Haruhi XD</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone for your on-going support! I truly appreciate it. </p><p>And thanks for all the birthday wishes! I was grateful for the downtime. </p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for beta-ing this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome didn’t realize how much she wanted to hear him say those words until he did. <em> I choose you. </em>Those three words hold more meaning for her than the typical phrase people associate with a love declaration. </p><p> </p><p>She’s been trying to control the butterflies in her stomach and the recurring blush on her cheeks all day. Kagome convinced herself that her feelings for Sesshōmaru were one-sided. She tried to play the supportive friend, the good girl, the one who stands on the sidelines and cheers on. It’s the role she seems born to play. Then he says that and turns her whole world upside down. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome can’t stop smiling. She also can’t stop kissing him. It’s her first time and she knows she should be nervous but Sesshōmaru doesn’t seem to mind. His hands are on her waist, holding her steady. At first, Kagome thinks she’s the one who is shaking. It takes her nearly a full minute to realize it’s him. His hands are trembling. </p><p> </p><p>She lets go of his face and leans back. His gaze is darker than she’s ever seen before. The golden irises are outlined in crimson which would be indiscernible to anyone who doesn’t know him well. His lips are parted. The concealer she applied this morning has faded enough that she can see his markings bleeding through. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru?” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps...perhaps we should go inside,” he suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Kagome agrees. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remove his hands and she doesn’t pull away. Kagome wonders if he is as nervous as she was all day. She’s never seen him take an interest in someone before. Maybe this is his first time too. It’s wishful thinking on her part but she clings to that notion as she threads her fingers through his. </p><p> </p><p>Silently, Kagome leads him out of the well house and across the yard. Sesshōmaru’s hand is warm. His hold is firm though not dominating the way she expected it to be. He appears calm. Kagome would think he was unfazed if it wasn’t for the slight tremors she feels every few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>They stay quiet. The rest of the house is asleep and neither of them wants to wake anyone. When they reach the stairs, he pauses but she tugs his hand and they proceed up to her room. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome has no intention of sleeping. At least, not right now. She’s too full of energy. Her excitement is buzzing through her, seeking an outlet for release. She feels like she could run a mile or hit any target places in front of her. She feels <em> invincible</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru halts in the doorway. “Kagome,” he says in a hushed tone. She moves forward but he remains in place. “It is not proper. I have not yet asked for your family’s permission. I would like to proceed with their blessing." </p><p> </p><p>Her brow furrows as she looks at him. “Their permission?”</p><p> </p><p>“To court you.”</p><p> </p><p>Warm joy spreads through her. He told her he wanted this but hearing him talk about his plans continues to surprise her. She’s giddy with anxious energy and overwhelming happiness that he has invoked with his declaration. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need their permission. My family doesn’t get to decide who I date. I do. And I choose you.” </p><p> </p><p>Some of the tension leaves his form. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances down at their entwined hands. “Would you stay with me, please? Just until I fall asleep? I can’t...,” it’s hard to admit how used to being with others she’s grown, “...I haven’t slept well since I got back but I feel safe with you.”</p><p> </p><p>She can see the moment he decides to indulge her. He blinks, letting out a resigned sigh. When he opens his eyes, they have returned to their normal golden hue. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Sesshōmaru agrees. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiles and squeezes his hand. She knows he has been raised with a different set of manners and customs than she was. The way he speaks about being together sounds <em> indefinite</em>. </p><p> </p><p>She’s fifteen. Such a permanent change should terrify her but it doesn’t. Kagome wasn’t lying when she told him that he makes her feel safe. She trusts him. </p><p> </p><p>His presence in the Meido was unexpected yet he stood by her. He protected her and reminded her of what she is capable of. To him, that moment may not have seemed like much but to Kagome it means everything. Whether he realizes it or not, Sesshōmaru sees her— the <em> real </em> her —not the person she’s become to please everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome releases his hand to pull the covers down. Sesshōmaru slides her door shut. He stands there for a moment, hesitating while she rearranges her pillows. </p><p> </p><p>She pauses when she realizes she’s still in her sundress. If Kagome asks him to step out now, she doubts she’ll be able to convince him to come back. She slips under her sheets, sliding across the mattress until her back is pressed against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares at the available space next to her. He doesn’t look nervous but she catches him clenching and unclenching his jaw as he considers. To her, sharing a sleeping space is a matter of trust. To him, it is a display of intimacy and vulnerability. Both are things he struggles with, so Kagome waits. They come from two different worlds but that doesn’t mean they can’t figure things out. She just has to be patient. </p><p> </p><p>He crosses her room in three graceful strides. Kagome holds her breath as he climbs in next to her. Suddenly, she understands what he meant by inappropriate. This is nothing like sleeping under the stars surrounded by her friends. This is much closer. Her cheeks redden as he recognizes how naive she’s been. No wonder Sesshōmaru is uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>He senses her unease. “Go to sleep,” he says, gently brushing her hair out of her face. “I will watch over you.” </p><p> </p><p>His deep voice is soothing. Kagome nestles against her pillow and shuts her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She thinks of the fresh air, open fields, and stars overhead. She imagines she’s back in the Feudal Era traveling with her friends and Sesshōmaru’s entourage. The campfire is larger. There are more smiles. Shippō and Rin try to catch fireflies while Sango and Kohaku learn how to be siblings again. Inuyasha bickers with Jaken while Miroku cooks dinner. She rests her head against Sesshōmaru’s shoulder, happy to be surrounded by her family. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a good dream, one that calms her rapid pulse and helps her drift off. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Sis! Sis, wake up!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome jolts up in bed as Sōta slams her door open. “What’s wrong?” she asks drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances at her bedside table, grabbing her alarm clock to read the time. It’s still early. He should be in the courtyard practicing forms.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you checked out front?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s not there. I even checked inside the storehouse and the gift shop,” Sōta answers. </p><p> </p><p>She scrambles out of bed to peer out her window. Kagome claps a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. Sesshōmaru is floating just beneath the windowsill, out of Sōta’s line of sight. Her first thought is, <em> He’s okay, </em> immediately followed by <em> He stayed with me all night! </em>Her cheeks burn. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru silently raises a single finger to his lips, signaling her to remain quiet. Kagome nods, slowly backing away and angling her body to obscure Sōta’s view further.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we going to do? You don’t think he’s hurt do you?” Sōta questions, tugging on her dress. </p><p> </p><p>The burning intensifies. She’s still in yesterday’s clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he had to go to work early,” Kagome suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“Without telling us?” Sōten doesn’t appear convinced. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, now that I think about it, he did mention some extra hours this week,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>Her brother pouts. “But he always walks me to school. I wanted to introduce him to Hitomi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Kagome grins. “You’re introducing him to your girlfriend, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend!” he snaps petulantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet but—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go look again,” Sōta announces, cutting her off by slamming her door shut. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shakes her head. He’s so easy to mess with. </p><p> </p><p>She walks over to the window. “You can come in now.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru ducks inside.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you doing?” Kagome asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I fell asleep,” Sesshōmaru tells her. “I did not wake until I heard your brother searching for me. I did not wish to incur the wrath of your elder so I hid.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome can’t help it. She begins to laugh. The idea that an intimidating figure like Sesshōmaru is worried about Gramps is ridiculous. Her grandfather doesn’t understand how deadly the demon lord is. Had they met under different circumstances, before Sesshōmaru was more compassionate toward humans, their first meeting may have been their last. </p><p> </p><p>“I fail to see what is so amusing,” he remarks. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that when we first met, you didn’t care for me at all. You tried to kill me. And now,” she pauses as a giggle escapes her, “you’re hiding the same way Miroku does when he runs away from his latest con job.” </p><p> </p><p>He scowls. “I am not a lecher like the monk.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not. You’re a gentleman,” she replies seriously. “Thank you for watching over me.” </p><p> </p><p>His face relaxes. “I should be thanking you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” she asks, tilting her head curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Last night was the first time I’ve slept until morning,” Sesshōmaru reveals. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever sleep?” </p><p> </p><p>“I do but never more than a couple of hours at a time. The increasing threat of Naraku kept me from sleeping more than necessary. I do not require long periods of rest so it was not an issue,” he explains. </p><p> </p><p>“But you do get tired?” Kagome surmised. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“And last night you were able to relax?” </p><p> </p><p>He nods, cupping her cheek. “Just as you feel safe with me, I am comfortable with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels the familiar heat flare up on her cheeks again. How can such a simple statement make her feel so special? </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” she tells him. “I want you to be comfortable with me. I thought maybe I asked too much of you last night.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru places a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Do not trouble yourself. My hesitation was not because of your request. I do not wish to cause problems for you and your family.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Mama wouldn’t mind,” Kagome replies. </p><p> </p><p>He arches an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so maybe she wouldn’t be cool with us sleeping together but the dating part is fine,” she reassures him. </p><p> </p><p>“Still, I will speak to her today. It would be disrespectful of me to see her daughter without her permission. As a guest in her home, I owe her many courtesies. I will not neglect this one.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome beams. “Like I said— a gentleman.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru leans down, sealing his lips over hers. Kagome places her hands on his forearms, needing to ground herself. She can feel herself falling hard and fast. The closer he is, the more difficult it is for her to remember they’ve been stuck together for less than two weeks. </p><p> </p><p>As if to remind her, Kagome’s alarm clock goes off. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls away to silence the ringing.</p><p> </p><p>“I will leave you to prepare for school,” Sesshōmaru says. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later?” she questions. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait for you,” he promises, before leaping out of her window. </p><p> </p><p>There’s something in his tone that has Kagome wondering if he always was. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome is still in a good mood when she arrives at school. She listens to Yuka regale them all with a story about how her father wants her to get better grades. Ayumi fills them in on the song selection she’s chosen for this year’s end of term ceremony. Eri is uncharacteristically quiet but before Kagome can ask her about her sullen behavior, the bell rings. </p><p> </p><p>They dutifully file into their classroom and take their seats. </p><p> </p><p>During their first break, Kagome speaks to her teacher on recommendations for historical archives outside of Tokyo. </p><p> </p><p>When he inquires why she needs such detailed texts, she tells him, “I’m very interested in the Feudal Era.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles, encouragingly. “Have you considered specializing in history?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kagome admits. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re this passionate about the era, perhaps you should look into the University of Tsukuba,” her teacher suggests. “You’d need to get into a decent high school and maintain strong grades but if you can keep your health up that shouldn’t be a problem.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome bites the inside of her cheek. “Right,” she murmurs. “Thank you, sir.” She returns to her seat, decidedly less happy than she was a moment ago.</p><p> </p><p>As the day drags on, Kagome thinks about the prospect of attending university. It’s what all of her friends plan to do after graduation. It’s what she had expected to do before Mistress Centipede hauled her five hundred years into the past. It should be her plan. It makes the most sense yet she can’t imagine it. </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts drift back to her dream, of sleeping under the stars and being wrapped in Sesshōmaru’s arms. Could they have a life like that, back in the Feudal Era where her friends are waiting for them? </p><p> </p><p>She blinks, suddenly realizing she never got a chance to talk to Shippō about it. Each time she brought up Inuyasha or the others, Sōten needed him or they were interrupted. Kagome rests her chin on her hand and frowns. She knows when she’s being boxed out. </p><p> </p><p>Their apartment isn’t too far away. If she skips her last period, she can be there and back before Sesshōmaru arrives at the shrine. The smile returns to her face. </p><p> </p><p>He surprised her. Now, it’s her turn to surprise him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ditching class isn’t easy when you have people who hover around you like Hōjō or friends who are upset with you like Eri. Luckily, Kagome has learned a thing or two from sneaking around and battling demons. </p><p> </p><p>Right before the bell rings to signal the beginning of the last period, she pretends to have dropped something in the hall. Without any witnesses, she runs down the hall. Kagome ducks into the girls' locker room, even though this isn’t her scheduled gym period. The other girls, who are changing for their class, hardly pay her any attention to her. She manages to slip out a side door and out onto the field before the instructor. From there, it’s just a matter of leaving the school grounds. </p><p> </p><p>As she walks home, Kagome grins. She can be pretty stealthy when she puts her mind to it. </p><p> </p><p>The metro station is a few blocks from school. She boards the Blue Line and counts the stops until it’s her turn to exit. </p><p> </p><p>The apartment building stands tall over the surrounding buildings, calling to her like a beacon. Kagome follows the sidewalk to the entrance and climbs the six stories to Shippō’s floor. </p><p> </p><p>After three attempts, no one has opened the door. She can’t hear any noise, suggesting that they might be out. Kagome purses her lips, scolding herself for not considering that both Sōten and Shippō work too. She’s skipped school for nothing. </p><p> </p><p>With a defeated sigh, she slouches against the wall and slides to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you looking for the Orimos?” a voice asks. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances up to see an elderly man peering at her from next door. She nods. </p><p> </p><p>“They run the gym two streets over. You can probably find them there,” he advises. </p><p> </p><p>She perks up. “Thanks!” </p><p> </p><p>Adjusting her backpack on her shoulders, Kagome makes her way down the road. She didn’t know Shippō and Sōten ran their own business. She’s even more impressed with how far the kitsune has come. Sesshōmaru is right. He’s matured. </p><p> </p><p>A large concrete warehouse with barred windows and a rusty sign identifies Orimo Fight Club. Kagome stares at the location, uncertainly. Didn’t the neighbor call it a gym? This place looks more like an underground fighting ring— not illegal but not safe. </p><p> </p><p>The front doors are propped open. She can hear shouting and the thuds of fists on punching bags. It’s a bit intimidating but then she laughs at herself. Being scared of some guys working out seems silly when compared to the raging demons she’s faced. Honestly, how bad could a couple of sweaty guys be?</p><p> </p><p><em> Bad</em>, her mind immediately supplies as she enters. </p><p> </p><p>An overpowering stench of sweat and disinfectant spray assaults her. Kagome winces, withdrawing slightly. </p><p> </p><p><em> Ugh, haven’t these guys ever heard of a shower? </em> she wonders. </p><p> </p><p>With her arm covering her nose and mouth, Kagome glances around for a familiar face. She’s hoping to spot Shippō but when the reddish-brown hair is nowhere to be seen she starts looking for Sōten’s sleek black tresses. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you lost, sweetheart?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stumbles to the side, away from the gruff fighter addressing her. “No. My friend owns this gym.” </p><p> </p><p>He smirks as a couple of other guys converge on her. “Oh, does she now? Well, ain’t that a coincidence, my friends and I all work here. I’m sure we can help each other out.” </p><p> </p><p>From the way he’s leering at her, Kagome doubts that. “No thanks,” she declines. </p><p> </p><p>Gripping the straps of her backpack, she attempts to walk past them, but a hand falls onto her shoulder. “Why don’t you hand that over to us and we’ll give you a tour?” the same gruff guy offers. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather just speak to Sōten,” Kagome returns. </p><p> </p><p>He scowls. “You know, we’re trying to be nice. The least you could do is be nice back.” </p><p> </p><p>One of his friends tries to remove her bag and Kagome yanks away. “I said no,” she snaps. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on—.”</p><p> </p><p>He never finishes his sentence. A towering form slams him against the wall. Kagome cringes. She swears she hears something crack. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep your hands off of her,” a familiar deep voice growls. </p><p> </p><p>She sees Sesshōmaru’s shoulders shake as he inhales. He’s barely controlling his fury. Swallowing nervously, Kagome approaches him, wrapping her hands around his forearm. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru, I’m fine,” she assures him. “Let’s go find Sōten. Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t respond right away. Sesshōmaru takes several more breaths before he releases the man. The guy, who seemed self-assured a moment ago, looks like he’s about to faint. All the color has drained from his face and his lips are quivering. His buddies don’t appear to be doing much better. </p><p> </p><p>“If I ever catch you anywhere near her again, it will be the last thing you do. Understand?” </p><p> </p><p>All three men nod in unison. </p><p> </p><p>“You are done training for the day. Get out,” Sesshōmaru hisses. </p><p> </p><p>The fighters scurry through the double doors, tripping over each other in their haste to leave. Kagome would laugh if she wasn’t overcome by Sesshōmaru’s yoki. He is beyond furious. The air crackles around them. Kagome sees a few of the other fighters shift uneasily. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Sesshōmaru inquires. His voice is strained and raw, warning her to tread carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask Shippō about the others. I thought we could plan a visit and surprise them, you know, like the way you did for me,” Kagome tells him, keeping her tone light. </p><p> </p><p>“You left school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just last period,” she admits. </p><p> </p><p>He responds with a low, strangled growl. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve skipped before to go through the well. I don’t see how today is any different.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to study medicine.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s brow furrows. “I’ll never get into medical school with my attendance record,” she reminds him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yet you continue to leave, risking your chances of a different career,” he points out. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I’ll even be here to have one. We’re going back,” she retorts, becoming frustrated. Why is he pushing this? </p><p> </p><p>“No, we are not.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Of course, we are! We are going to figure out a way to reactivate the portal and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Both of his hands are on her shoulders and he is bearing down on her. “It is not possible. The kit told me. We remain here and they...”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes go wide as several things click into place all at once— Sesshōmaru’s sudden attitude change, his job, and why her conversation with Shippō was constantly interrupted yesterday. She shakes her head, stepping back. “No, no we are going to find a way. There’s a library in—.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one-eyed miko told the kit long ago that it was impossible. Without the power of the jewel, the well will not operate. We remain here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stares at the floor. It is firm but she feels unsteady. She believed there was a way back. She never thought they would be here for very long— a few weeks at most, maybe a couple of months tops, but forever? </p><p> </p><p><em> No, no that’s not how this ends</em>, she thinks, shaking her head as she stubbornly resists the urge to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“What about the others? Rin, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku? What about Inuyasha? Maybe he has some ideas. We could go see him and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we cannot,” Sesshōmaru interrupts her again. </p><p> </p><p>Her chest hurts and her head spins. Kagome struggles to deny what she knows he’s telling her. She doesn’t want to face such a cruel reality. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru sighs, his hold on her loosening. “This is not the way I wished for you to find out.” </p><p> </p><p>She blinks, her anguish giving way to anger. “You didn’t want me to find out at all!” Kagome smacks his hands away. His eyes widen at her assault but he makes no move to retaliate. “Is that why you didn’t tell me you were working for Shippō and Sōten? You didn’t want me talking to them? You didn’t want me to know?” </p><p> </p><p>“I brought you to see them,” Sesshōmaru stares evenly. </p><p> </p><p>“At their apartment. You never mentioned that you were one of their fighters.” She scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Negotiations, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>He reaches for her. “Kagome,—.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” she says tightly. “We can’t have a future together if we aren’t honest with each other.” </p><p> </p><p>Her arms lower so that they wrap around her midsection and she’s hugging herself. Lies and secrecy are like poison. It was why she could never have a romantic relationship with Inuyasha. He was always hiding his true feelings for Kikyo. Kagome can’t bear to go through the same thing again. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares solemnly at her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels her throat constrict. Her eyes prick and she doesn’t trust her voice not to crack. She wants to tell him that she needs time. She wants to tell him that she’s sorry for trying to surprise him. She wants to say something— anything —but she doesn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Vision blurry, she shoves past Sesshōmaru and leaves. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't finish this fic on vacation *but* I did write (2) two new SessKag one-shots and started a third. </p><p>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466475">Once Upon a Dream</a><br/>- Little Red and the Silver Beast (Canon AU)<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520049">Once in a Blue Moon</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for beta-ing again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Explain it to me again,” Sōten instructs. </p><p> </p><p>She is leaning against the front of her desk, arms folded over her chest, and crimson eyes narrow. Sesshōmaru does not need to see her expression to understand the demoness is angry. Her yōki is flaring in furious waves around her. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome departed from school early in an attempt to speak with your mate about—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em> that</em>,” Sōten hisses. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glares at her. He does not take orders from lesser demons, especially not ones masquerading as mortals. A cursory glance at one of the framed paintings confirms he, like Sōten, is camouflaged. He can see himself in the glass reflection— without mokomoko, without his flowing hair, and without the markings of his house. He sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“I was angry,” Sesshōmaru confesses. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten scoffs. “No kidding. You broke my equipment, not to mention terrorized the other fighters.” </p><p> </p><p>“They were vulgar. Their comments to Kagome were inappropriate. I will not tolerate dishonorable conduct. A dojo is a place of—.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a dojo; it’s a gym,” Sōten interrupts him. “And it’s mine. You can have your opinions— I may even share them —but you don’t have license to act upon them. Am I being clear?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sesshōmaru replies tersely. </p><p> </p><p>She rubs her temples, mumbling about what a disaster he is. </p><p> </p><p>It is then that Shippō enters the office, his green eyes bouncing between his distressed mate and an aggravated friend. “Eh, that bad, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“He tore a punching bag off the ceiling and sent it into the wall,” Sōten answers.</p><p> </p><p>Shippō shrugs. “That’s not<em> terrible, </em>” he drawls, in an attempt to remain impartial. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Into </em>the wall,” his mate clarifies, irritably. “It’s still there, edged between concrete and stone so deep that even I can’t pull it free. I had to rope the area off and cover it with an illusion to avoid any questions.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The kit’s face falls. He scratches the back of his neck nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“I take responsibility for my actions but I will not apologize for them,” Sesshōmaru declares. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten glowers at him. Shippō moves to stand beside her and places his arm around her shoulders. She takes a steadying breath and then speaks, “I appreciate what you and your companions did for us in the earlier centuries. I do,” she insists, “but things are different now. I can’t let one demon risk the safety of everyone else under my care. I know you understand that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Sesshōmaru responds evenly, “just as I know you acknowledge that you would have behaved the same in my place had it been your mate under scrutiny.” </p><p> </p><p>Sōten stares at him. Shippō blinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you two—?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sesshōmaru answers. “But I have made my intentions clear. My desires have not changed, despite the altercation this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s mad at you,” Sōten surmises with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“She is clever enough to piece together the knowledge I attempted to conceal,” Sesshōmaru confirms. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Shippō says, his tail flopping down. </p><p> </p><p>“Her ire is warranted. Deception is one atrocity we have both suffered many times. To have it exist in the early stages of courting is...<em> unfortunate</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you doing standing around here?” Sōten prompts. “Go talk to her.” </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt Kagome will speak to me,” Sesshōmaru admits. </p><p> </p><p>He cannot forget how icy her blue eyes became when she realized the truth. The various hues that once decorated her gaze disappeared until all Sesshōmaru saw was a blanket of frigid cold. She shut down. The warmth of her aura, the softness of her smile all vanished with his admission. Kagome withdrew from him, taking with her his hope for their future. </p><p> </p><p>“Mates fight, you know,” the kit offers. </p><p> </p><p>“An argument doesn’t mean you aren’t good together,” Sōten adds. </p><p> </p><p>“And you<em> are </em> good together,” Shippō insists. “We saw you two at the movies. You make Kagome smile. Your presence comforts her. That’s what matters.”’</p><p> </p><p>“She does not deserve to be lied to,” Sesshōmaru retorts. </p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t,” Shippō retorts. “Don’t make the same mistakes Inuyasha did. Be honest with her, even if you think it will hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll respect you more for your honesty,” Sōten agrees. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru contemplates the way his brother treated the miko. He advised Inuyasha not to take her for granted. </p><p> </p><p>After witnessing Kagome’s ability to pull Tetsusaiga free, his curiosity regarding the mortal girl had piqued. He had never told her that his subsequent attack had not been to kill her. Sesshōmaru knew she would survive. The sword had chosen her. It would protect her from any assault. His actions had been propelled by his desire to see her reaction. Few had ever raised their voice to him and never a mortal, at least joke who remained among the living. It endeared her to him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru had kept his eye on her after that day, trying to unravel her puzzling behavior. Somewhere along the way, his interest took on a different meaning. As soon as he recognized the change, Sesshōmaru became more cautious in his interactions with her. </p><p> </p><p>She had a knack for getting into trouble. He remained close to his brother’s traveling party— though not close enough for either the hanyō or the kit to scent him. The distance had been both a blessing and a curse. </p><p> </p><p>He was able to intervene when her life was in danger but each instance came at a cost. Sesshōmaru had to witness how comfortable she was with his brother and Inuyasha’s petulant anger at his presence. It was an unpleasant consequence of his actions. </p><p> </p><p>Then the final battle against Naraku occurred and the Meido drew him in. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru cannot make sense of the strange occurrence. He has analyzed the moment countless times. No answer presents itself. It is an unexplainable phenomenon but one he is thankful for. Had he not been dragged into the vortex, he would have never gotten to spend time along with Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>Or confront his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>He laments that Sōten is correct. If he wishes to maintain a courtship with the miko, Sesshōmaru needs to be honest with her. She deserves that. </p><p> </p><p>“I will,” he tells the kit and his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” the Thunder demoness replies, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got this!” Shippō says, giving him two thumbs up and an encouraging smile. </p><p> </p><p>It is nice to speak freely with them. Sesshōmaru pauses at the door, turning to look at the pair. “I appreciate your guidance, friends.” </p><p> </p><p>The term is almost as foreign as expressing his gratitude. He has rarely had a reason to thank anyone. Relying on others opens himself to vulnerability. Usually, Sesshōmaru does not find others worth the risk yet when it comes to the kit and his mate, he values their support. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō beams. “Good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru exits the office with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>He will need it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru stares out the window at the vast city. The metro squeals and jerks as it makes its way into the station. His view is obscured by the structure momentarily and then he joins the fray in the mass exodus off the platform. </p><p> </p><p>It is not until he steps onto the sidewalk and into the open air that he picks up on the scent of ash on the wind. His brow creases as he places the smells lingering beneath the charred flakes floating by. There are the scents he expected— wood, parchment, and fabric. Then there are the more delicate notes of ink, muddy grass, pickled vegetables, and a familiar floral scent. </p><p> </p><p>He stiffens, suddenly on high alert. Sesshōmaru recognizes this particular blend of smells. His ears sift through the layers of traffic, pedestrians, and electronic billboards until they hone in on the blaring sirens several blocks away. Then he is sprinting for the shrine. </p><p> </p><p>With each step, a tightness forms in his chest. It constructs his airways, like a serpent suffocating the life out of his organs. This strange sensation is one he has only felt a handful of times before. </p><p> </p><p>Fear.</p><p> </p><p>It becomes painful as his senses focus on the horror that awaits his arrival. The scent of burning debris clogs his nostrils and the startled gasps of onlookers buzz in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>When Sesshōmaru breaks through the crowd, he finds an odd assortment of men converging on the house. </p><p> </p><p>The shrine’s sacred components appear to be fine but the elder’s garden and the entire house are engulfed in flames. Thick black smoke billows heaven-ward filling his nose with an acrid scent and his stomach with a sickening feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sesshōmaru! Thank goodness you’re alright!” Mayumi comes rushing over and hugs him. </p><p> </p><p>He vocalizes his primary concern. “Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>Mayumi’s eyes go wide. She staggers backward. “S-she’s not with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mama!” </p><p> </p><p>They both jerk toward the sound of Sōta’s voice. The young boy is being carried out by one of the peculiarly-dressed men. </p><p> </p><p>“Sōta! Oh, thank God!” Mayumi cries, running over to scoop up her son. </p><p> </p><p>His face is covered in soot and his clothes are tarnished with black marks all over but he appears otherwise unharmed. Sesshōmaru performs a check of his vitals based on his keen sense of smell and hearing. Other than an elevated heart rate, the child is fine. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama,” Sōta begins before pausing to cough, “Sis is still in there. She went to find Buyo.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru does not hear anything after that. No sooner does the boy confirm Kagome is in the inferno then Sesshōmaru is darting toward the flames. Both Mayumi and Sōta cry out to him. </p><p> </p><p>He will not be deterred.  </p><p> </p><p>He does not stop when the strange men yell at him. He does not stop when the front door collapses, blocking his way; he goes around. He does not stop until he latches onto the sound of her pulse. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!” </p><p> </p><p>There is no response. </p><p> </p><p>He moves to the rear of the house. The damage is far worse. Flames engulf every spare inch of the roof. The walls are crumbling. Each of the windows is embellished with spiderweb cracks. The glass appears ready to shatter from the intense heat. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glances around. There is so much smoke and confusion that he doubts anyone will see him. He leaps up to her bedroom window, digging his claws into the side wall to hold himself steady before punching through the glass. As predicted, it fractures around his hand into hundreds of tiny pieces. </p><p> </p><p>Smoke pours out of the newly created opening. He cannot see through the haze inside but he hears a choking sound coming from the corner. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am coming,” he tells her, climbing inside. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” she wheezes. “It’s too dangerous.” </p><p> </p><p>He ignores her warnings. He will remind her of the differences between demons and humans later. His only concern now is getting her to safety. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru finds her curled up with the cat in her lap. Carefully, he gathers them both up in his arms. He opens his mouth to scold her for returning for the pet but finds himself unable to do so. The instant she is pressed against his chest, the pain eases. </p><p> </p><p>He can finally breathe. Her coughing reminds him that she cannot. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly navigates them through the window and down to the yard. Once they land, the damn cat leaps free, sprinting off into the night. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s face falls. Sesshōmaru is struck by how much the miko resembles her brother. She is covered from head to toe in soot and all of her clothing has been scorched by the flames. Her limbs are decorated with several cuts and bruises. </p><p> </p><p>He can scent the cooper of her blood. It sends his mind into a frenzy of violence that he is forced to suppress. His fury is validated but there is no place for that now. His prerogative is to obtain Kagome the care that she needs. Sesshōmaru carries her around to the front where a medical team is waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Mayumi descends upon them immediately, weeping over her daughter and giving him a tearful thank you. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru does not reply. His entire focus is on the girl on his arms, on every tiny knick and discolored area of flesh. He blames himself. Sesshōmaru is not certain how he knows the incident is his fault but he feels the truth of it in his gut. His instincts have never been wrong before. </p><p> </p><p>As if to prove the point, Sesshōmaru catches the glimpse of three familiar faces in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>He snarls. </p><p> </p><p>The second Sesshōmaru sees them, he knows. He does not need to hear the firemen— as Sōta explains to him later —tell Mayumi that the ignition confirms this was an act of arson. He does not need to hear the other officials— policemen —explain that the incident is under investigation. He requires none of their words or attempts to reassure the terrified family that it will be alright. </p><p> </p><p>He will make it right. </p><p> </p><p>Because he knows who caused the fire. He knows who put their lives in danger. He knows who will pay for hurting his intended. </p><p> </p><p>The three men slink back into the shadows, disappearing from view. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glares after them. They can run but they cannot hide. He knows their scents. He will hunt them down. There is nowhere within the city— within the country —where they will be safe. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Gramps?” Kagome asks as the medical team secures her for transport. </p><p> </p><p>“An ambulance already took him to the hospital,” Mayumi tells her daughter. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru does not know what an ambulance is or a hospital but he understands the context. The modern healers will take over from here. </p><p> </p><p>Mayumi glances up at him as if deciding something. Squeezing her daughter’s hand, she says, “I’m going to ride over with Sōta. Sesshōmaru, can you stay with Kagome, please?” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes, no longer the color of ice, are peering up at him. She expects that he will refuse.</p><p> </p><p>As if he even could. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he answers. </p><p> </p><p>Mayumi deposits a kiss on Kagome’s forehead, gives her one final hug, and walks over to where Sōta is. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Kagome says softly. When he does not respond, she adds, "For saving me.” </p><p> </p><p>He considers telling her how crippling the fear was, how the thought of losing her— after he had only just gotten a chance to see what they could be— nearly destroyed him from the inside out. Sesshōmaru wants to be honest. He promised he would be but now is not the time for such talk. She needs rest and reassurance that she is safe. </p><p> </p><p>“I will always be there to watch over you,” he vows, sliding his hand across the stretcher to join hers. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s fingers lace through his own as she smiles up at him. “I’m sorry that I yelled at you. I was angry and—.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru interrupts her apology. “Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>He does not think he can bear to hear her ask for forgiveness. Perhaps she had been a bit rash in her reaction but his actions were just as shameful. They are both to blame for the argument— him more than her. He will not accept an apology. </p><p> </p><p>“We do not need to speak of it. For now, rest,” he suggests. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips curl upward. “I doubt I’ll be able to do that, at least not tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stare past him to what remains of her former home. Sesshōmaru does not look behind him. From the strong scent of charred wood and burnt material, he surmises the house is beyond repair. It has been reduced to splintered timber and ash. </p><p> </p><p>“Once your wounds are cared for, I will begin the hunt for new lodgings,” he promises. “Until then, I will honor your mother’s request and remain by your side.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome squeezes his hand. “You’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Her answer is not the three words he longs to hear but it fills him with warmth all the same. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The hospital is a cold, sterile fortress made up of stark white walls and attendants cloaked in colored cotton. Sesshōmaru struggles to breathe. The chemicals burn his nostrils to the point he wishes for the stench of humans on the metro. It is preferred to this.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the miko apologizes again.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed how tense he became when they arrived but she has yet to let go of his hand. His touch grounds her as much as her proximity comforts him. </p><p> </p><p>“I will manage,” he tells her through clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru tries breathing through his mouth. It is unpleasant but less irritating than continuously inhaling the vile synthetic scent. </p><p> </p><p>The transport men escort them to a room where Mayumi, Sōta, and the family elder are already situated. </p><p> </p><p>Sōta is in a bed by a large window with a view of the city. Mayumi sits between him and the elder, who is laying in a similar bed. They are both hooked up to thin plastic tubes that inject them with man-made solutions. Sesshōmaru’s nostrils flare at this invasive process but it does not seem to bother anyone else. He decides it is commonplace for this time period.  </p><p> </p><p>Healers have made impressive advancements in the past five hundred years. Where once injured would be lying on reed mats, they now inhabit comfortable beds. The age of huts and clay bowls of medicinal herbs are gone. Now, machines are dispensing the treatments and alerting healers of their patients’ needs. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru admires the efficiency of the improvements, especially considering Kagome’s state. However, he fears what this means for the rest of human society. If their health has made such great strides, what should he expect in terms of her weapons? </p><p> </p><p>He has not forgotten his vow. Sesshōmaru will hunt down the filth who disobeyed him. He will have vengeance for their crimes against Kagome and her family. Then, he will speak with Shippō and Sōta about their open apartment. The Higurashi family requires a place to stay and he will ensure it is ready before they are discharged. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling Gramps?” Kagome asks as she is transferred into the final empty bed in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he rasps. “It’s only minor smoke inhalation; nothing to worry about.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru has to turn away as they insert one of the metal needles into Kagome’s arm. He surpasses the urge to snarl at them. She squeezes his hand reassuringly awhile thanking them for their help. They bow and leave the family alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama? Why aren’t you in a bed with the rest of us?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Kagome. I was in the storehouse doing inventory when the fire broke out,” Mayumi explains. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you see what happened?” Sesshōmaru inquires. </p><p> </p><p>“No. By the time I realized what was going on, the first wave of firefighters was already on the property. I think one of the neighbors called it in as soon as they saw the smoke.” </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t the neighbor,” Sōta reveals, pushing himself up to sit back against his pillow. “It was me. I was playing Sonic when I smelled something burning. I thought it was coming from the kitchen, so I went to check but there was nothing there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru feels Kagome’s go stiff. He glances away from her brother to study her expression. Her creamy skin has faded to ghostly white and her eyes are shifting in and out of focus. </p><p> </p><p>Her bedroom is—<em> was </em> —situated one floor above the kitchen. It was the ignition site. </p><p> </p><p>A growl forms in his core, climbing out of his throat like a thunderstorm breaching the mountains. Everyone in the room stares at him— everyone except the miko who has a faraway look in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Where were you when the fire started?” he questions, already knowing the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“My bedroom.” </p><p> </p><p>Her voice is nearly inaudible. She speaks so softly that Sesshōmaru almost believes he has imagined it. </p><p> </p><p>Mayumi begins to cry again. “Who would want to hurt our family?” she croaks wearily. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru scowls. He knows but he does not want to explain. The men who did this will suffer slowly, painfully. He will take them to the gateway between life and death, before yanking them back to begin anew. There will be no mercy shown. </p><p> </p><p>Their heinous act will be their final one. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama, don’t worry. The police will figure out what happened. They’ll take care of it,” Kagome says soothingly. </p><p> </p><p>Though her words are directed at her mother, Sesshōmaru knows she is mostly speaking to him. Kagome knows how he deals with these kinds of situations. She expects his retaliation. </p><p> </p><p>There is a knock at the door.  A man in a long white cloak stands at the door with a board in his hand. “The Higurashi family?”</p><p> </p><p>Mayumi hastily scrubs her face clear of tears and stands to greet him. “Hello, doctor. I’m Mayumi Higurashi. These are my children and my father-in-law.” </p><p> </p><p>He shakes her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’m just grateful my family is safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” the doctor replies, nodding in understanding. He checks the paperwork tacked to his board and then scans the room. His gaze lingers on Sesshōmaru for a moment before he returns to his board. “And you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru Taisho,” he answers smoothly. “Kagome’s inten—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cousin,” Kagome interrupts him. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone stares at her. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, the doctor clears his throat. “Alright, then,” he murmurs, sounding unconvinced. “Will Mr. Taisho be staying?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have my hands full,” Mayumi answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well. I’d like to begin with your father-in-law first and then your son and daughter,” the doctor announces. “You may come along if you wish.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, will you be alright in here with Sōta and Sesshōmaru?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mama.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll go with Gramps and the doctor,” Mayumi decides. </p><p> </p><p>Once the adults are gone from the room, Sōta turns on the television. The noise of a game show distracts him so Sesshōmaru has a chance to address what happened with Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>“The men from the gym, the ones who confronted you earlier— they were at your home this evening,” he reveals. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes go wide. She begins to chew on her lower lip. “I kinda thought maybe someone was following after I left. I mean, I felt strange but then I told myself it was just because we fought.” </p><p> </p><p>“They do not appreciate how quickly I have advanced at the gym, nor do they enjoy how informal I am with Shippō and Sōten,” Sesshōmaru explains. “I assume after they saw my reaction, they thought they could intimidate me by hurting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jerks!” she grumbles angrily. “Just because you’re better than them doesn’t give them the right to act that way.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru has many terms for the men responsible, none of which are as mild as jerks. Of course, none of them are appropriate for Sōta’s ears either. He considers this the reason why Kagome’s ire does not often lead to swearing the way Inuyasha’s frustration does. She has the discipline to filter her words. </p><p> </p><p>“I will hunt them down and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru.” Kagome’s free hand joins the first until she is cupping his hand between both of hers. “You can’t—.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can.” </p><p> </p><p>“It won’t change anything,” Kagome argues.</p><p> </p><p>“It will prevent them from hurting you ever again,” he snarls.</p><p> </p><p>“And if you get caught in the process?” she asks. The fire in her eyes dims. “I can’t lose you too.”</p><p> </p><p>His rage tempers. He gazes at the family surrounding her. Their somber expressions remind him of the time Kagome sacrificed while restoring peace to the Feudal Era. She protected those whom she was not obligated to care for. Her needs were not a consideration when she was fighting Naraku. She prioritized the greater good over herself. He realizes that she is asking him to do the same. </p><p> </p><p>He does not know if he can. His base instincts demand he protect his intended mate. Leaving those three men alive cannot be allowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru, please,” Kagome says softly. “Promise me that you won’t kill them.” </p><p> </p><p>“I promise I will not kill them.”</p><p> </p><p>Her grip on his hand relaxes and the worry lines etched into her face disappear. She hugs him tightly. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru strokes his clawed fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent. It calms his inner beast, if only for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He will keep his promise.</p><p> </p><p>After all, Sesshōmaru never promised he wouldn’t make them wish for death. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished writing Chapter 12 today and tweaked my outline for the remaining chapters. It's going to be a rollercoaster. Get ready!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continued thanks to my awesome beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a>!</p><p>Special thanks <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/osamchuu">@osamchuu</a> to for the beautiful art I commissioned with the *dreaded* short hair. LOL!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome frowns. All she can hear are the staccato beeps of the electronic trackers and the footsteps of the medical staff in the corridor. She rolls onto her side, turning away from the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sōta, Gramps, and Mama are all asleep.  The nurses brought a cot in for her mother. Since their home is under investigation, they aren’t permitted to return. Kagome knows her mother wouldn’t have left the hospital anyway, not as long as they are all here. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, everyone is fine, even Gramps. Her family managed to survive the fire with only minor injuries. She got out because of her demon guardian angel. After tomorrow, they will be discharged. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t know what awaits them after the hospital. Without a home to go back to, where will they go? The shrine makes a decent amount of money but it’s hardly enough for them to stay in a hotel until the police are done, let alone act as a supplemental home while theirs is rebuilt. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs and rolls onto her opposite side. </p><p> </p><p>A pair of glowing metallic eyes stare at her through the dark. “You should be resting, not worrying,” Sesshōmaru tells her. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t sleep,” she mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>“Clearly,” he observes with a hint of amusement. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome bites the inside of her cheek. “Sesshōmaru, can you lay with me?” </p><p> </p><p>There is a pulse in his aura. It illuminates his richly purple hue with a splash of pink. There is a nervousness to it but that is brief. Then the sensation turns intensely warm. </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks burn with realization. “Um, I mean to sleep— erm, help me to sleep, like last night,” she tries to explain, stumbling over her words. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t move. He doesn’t speak. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shifts uncomfortably beneath the itchy sheets of the hospital bed. The fire might not have killed her but she wishes it had— anything to avoid this awkward silence. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what? Forget I asked. It was stupid. I was just feeling scared and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,” he croons in her ear. Kagome freezes as the bed shifts to accommodate his weight. His arm snakes around her waist. “I told you I would watch over you. That extends to while you are sleeping,” Sesshōmaru informs her. </p><p> </p><p>She knows it’s not appropriate. Even if they are in a hospital, it doesn’t give her the excuse to share her bed with her...well, whatever Sesshōmaru is. Regardless, Kagome is worried.</p><p> </p><p>Her family is homeless and she doesn’t even want to think about the debt their medical bills are going to put them in. This afternoon,  her fight with Sesshōmaru had felt like a huge blow. Their argument pales in comparison to the impact of the fire. </p><p> </p><p>She can understand the other fighters being envious of Sesshōmaru’s skills. Even without his supernatural abilities, he is a lethal opponent. Take away the poisonous claws, the light whip, and his ability to fly and you are left with an expert swordsman who has studied every form of combat invented. </p><p> </p><p>...at least up until 1500 A.D. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t know a single person— alive or dead, human or demon —who compares to Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha is the only one she’s ever seen beat him and even she will admit that it was mostly due to dumb luck. </p><p> </p><p>The humans who work at Sōten and Shippō’s gym were probably scared. Despite their inhibitions, she doesn’t condone their actions. Either they wanted to hurt Sesshōmaru by hurting her or they simply wanted to hurt him. Neither is acceptable and while Sesshōmaru did promise her not to kill them, Kagome can’t help but suspect he’ll find his own way of procuring justice long before the police track the men down. </p><p> </p><p>Glancing at Sōta, Kagome feels fury ignite within her. She doesn’t want Sesshōmaru to put himself in danger because of her. She also doesn’t want him risking Sōten and Shippō’s lives. If he went after the men, solely because of her, Kagome wouldn’t approve but her family is a different matter. </p><p> </p><p>No one messes with her family. </p><p> </p><p>She wonders if her purification powers can erase fingerprints. Maybe a few well-aimed arrows will scare those men straight. Kagome doubts they’ve ever squared off against a trained priestess before. Perhaps she should demonstrate what happens to people who vandalize a sacred place. It might teach them some respect. </p><p> </p><p>“If you keep thinking so hard, you will never find rest,” Sesshōmaru chides. His nose nudges the shell of her ear. “Go to sleep, Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t a command. It’s a suggestion. She can hear the concern in his tone. Kagome closes her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A part of her is still hurt by his attempt to hide the truth. She knows he was only trying to protect her. No matter how misplaced his good intentions were, the fact of the matter is, he was doing what he thought was best. Kagome tries to keep that in mind as she drifts off. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the morning, things are marginally better. The doctor has returned to give them all a clean bill of health, though he does want Gramps to come back in a few days just as a precaution. Kagome believes that since her grandfather survived the murderous Noh mask, a little smoke inhalation won’t kill him. </p><p> </p><p>Before they are discharged, the police come to talk to her mother. Kagome tries to go out in the hall and join them, but Sesshōmaru stands and shuts the door. He gives her a stern look. She huffs, annoyed, and returns to bed. </p><p> </p><p>When she woke up this morning, he was lounging in his chair, pretending to be asleep as if he had been there all night. Kagome knows he wasn’t, just like she knows how her skin is tingling from where he was pressed against her.  The bed is still warm here he laid. She readjusts herself to snuggle into the lingering heat. </p><p> </p><p>Sōta is too interested in morning cartoons to notice the change in their relationship but Gramps is eyeing Sesshōmaru warily. Kagome wonders if he smuggled any talismans into the hospital. She wouldn’t put it past him. Her grandfather is severely stubborn, just like someone else she knows. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru hasn’t left her side once. Kagome didn’t expect him to. As far as she can tell, he has always kept his promises. He isn’t petty like Inuyasha or grudgingly passive-aggressive like Miroku. If Sesshōmaru is upset, he tells you. His methods are more direct. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome views it as a sign of maturity, even if she still struggles with voicing her emotions. Being honest shouldn’t be difficult but when it comes to matters of the heart, she’s always had trouble. Even now, knowing how Sesshōmaru feels about her, Kagome finds it hard to express herself. After facing Naraku and countless battles, telling someone that she cares about them shouldn’t be scary. </p><p> </p><p>But it is. </p><p> </p><p>She’s not sure if the problem is because she cares too much or not enough. Kagome trusts Sesshōmaru. She knows he doesn’t take his relationships lightly. He’s a fiercely loyal companion and extremely protective, a trait that is both admirable and annoying. He’s the type of man Kagome pictured when she thought of growing up and falling in love— the strong and silent type, like her father. </p><p> </p><p>So why can’t she tell him that? Why can’t she explain how important he is to her. Kagome may not be ready to say those three words but she’s certain Sesshōmaru is the one she will say them to. </p><p> </p><p>When the time comes, Kagome wants the moment to be perfect. Maybe they can take a short holiday to the beach. She hasn’t been to the ocean since she was a little girl. It would be nice to go somewhere alone, just the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>She imagines standing in the sand with the salty sea spray whipping through her hair. The sun will be high overhead, decorating the world in brilliant light reflected across the water. Kagome thinks of Sesshōmaru without his traits hidden beneath makeup and hair dye— the demon within. Serene solitude is the perfect setting for them, for Kagome to utter those three words. </p><p> </p><p>“Sis? What’s wrong with your face?” Sōta asks. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome blinks, startled back to the present when her brother’s pillow collides with her. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez,” he groans, rolling his eyes. “I thought the doctor said you were okay. You seem off to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” she snaps, tossing the pillow back to him. Her cheeks burn as she realizes she’s been caught daydreaming.</p><p> </p><p><em> This no privacy thing is a drag</em>, Kagome thinks, utterly humiliated. </p><p> </p><p>She crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at the wall ahead of her. It’s stark white like the rest of the hospital. On a dry-erase board below the mounted TV, their names, birthdates, and admission date are written out. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome swallows. Seeing the details listed out in red ink makes the severity of their situation more apparent. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru must sense her unease because he announces that he has procured a residence for them. </p><p> </p><p>Gramps snorts indignantly and pulls up today’s paper, pretending to ignore the demon. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome knows he’s hanging on Sesshōmaru’s every word, just as curious as she is. “Where?” she inquires. </p><p> </p><p>“The kit and his—,” he pauses, frowning. After clearing his throat, he begins again, “Shippō and Sōten have a vacant apartment they are willing to let.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will that be enough space for the five of us?” Kagome asks. </p><p> </p><p>She’s never lived in an apartment before but most of the ones she’s seen are much smaller than their house. Kagome knows she and her mother will be able to adapt. She’s worried about the guys. There won’t be any yard for Sōta to run around in or a garden for Gramps to grow his bonsai. As for Sesshōmaru, the close-knit quarters will be confining after the years he’s spent living out in the wilderness. </p><p> </p><p>“I will stay with them until your house is repaired,” he explains. “The vacant apartment will be for your family’s use.” </p><p> </p><p>She blinks. “You’re not staying with us?” </p><p> </p><p>“The apartment only has three bedrooms. There would be no place for me,” Sesshōmaru informs her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome twists her bedsheets in her hands. “This isn’t about yesterday afternoon, is it?” she questions, keeping her voice low so neither Sōta nor Gramps can hear. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he answers. “Your family has been displaced. The blame lies with me. The culprits sought to hurt me and, in so doing, harmed you. Since the fault is mine, I will be the one to make amends.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome starts to argue but he holds up his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Please grant me this opportunity to set things right.” </p><p> </p><p>His request does funny things to her heart. She feels warm and her pulse is drumming a bit faster than normal. The tingling along her skin returns with fervor. Her vision blurs around the edges until the only thing that she can see clearly is Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>She might not be ready to speak the words yet but Kagome knows what this is. </p><p> </p><p>And it’s nothing any hospital can cure. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sōten and Shippō are waiting for them outside of the hospital once the police finish. Shippō pulls Kagome into a hug while Sōten remains leaning against the entryway. </p><p> </p><p>“About time,” she murmurs, though there isn’t any fire to her remark. Her crimson eyes go to Sesshōmaru. “All good?”</p><p> </p><p>“For now,” he says cryptically. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome tries not to fret over his meaning. That’s an issue for later. Right now, her primary concern is getting her family situated. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother is constantly saying ‘thank you’ and bowing while Sōta begins asking lots of questions. Shippō, who is still as high-energy as ever, keeps up with her kid brother, while Sōten acts in the role of the gracious host...well as gracious as the Thunder demoness can manage. Everyone seems okay. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone except Kagome’s grandfather. </p><p> </p><p>Gramps looks about ready to have a stroke. His eyes are wide, his mouth hangs open, and his hand shakes as he points to Shippō and Sōten. “D-d-demons! All of them!” he hisses. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten shoots Kagome a questioning glare. She holds up her hand, silently signaling that she’s got this. </p><p> </p><p>“Gramps,” Kagome says, looping her arm around him. “Why don’t we get on the bus and get you into bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“But...but,” he sputters, trying to crane his neck and keep her friends in view as she leads him away. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll feel better once we get to the apartment,” Kagome reassures him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru escorts her mother to the bus station while Shippō and Sōten walk on either side of Sōta. Kagome catches a glimpse of them all in the reflection of a hospital window as they pass. It brings a smile to her face. </p><p> </p><p>Her family hasn’t been just Mama, Sōta, and Gramps for a while now. She may not be bound by blood to Shippō but the friendships she made on the other side of the well were just as meaningful. It feels a bit surreal to see them all together like this— surreal but good. </p><p> </p><p>Very good. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru catches her eye in the window and smirks. She feels her cheeks bloom with color. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome wishes she could be as confident as him. It isn’t that she doubts her feelings or her convictions. Her problem has always been communication. She either bottles things up until it boils over or she says too much far too quickly. Kagome can’t seem to strike a balance. It is one extreme or another. This time around, she wants to do better— she needs to<em> be </em>better. </p><p> </p><p>She still hasn’t mourned the friends she left behind. Kagome isn’t ready to accept that the well is closed forever. Not saying goodbye means she has time to process, time to grieve. It also gives her an opportunity to find her own way. She has a chance to forge a path without the weight of the world on her shoulders. For the first time in almost a year, Kagome can start making choices toward her happiness and not solely the happiness of others. </p><p> </p><p>The first step is the most difficult, but she is ready. After all, it’s not really a choice when her heart has already found a place for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect timing,” she cheers Gramps on as the bus pulls up to the curb. </p><p> </p><p>Her grandfather glances over his shoulder, warily eyeing the demon entourage surrounding his family. Before he can protest, Kagome guides him inside. </p><p> </p><p>The bus driver nods to them as they pile on, thanking Sōten when she pays their fare. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome helps Gramps into a seat and stands in the available space beside him. A couple of hospital staff members board behind them. As they arrange themselves in the bus, Sesshōmaru shifts into position next to her, placing one hand on the grab handle and one on her waist. </p><p> </p><p>When the bus lurches away from the curb, Kagome sways with the motion of the transport. Her arms instinctively wrap around Sesshōmaru’s middle to steady herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, isn’t that nice. Your brother is so good to you,” a kind elderly woman comments from across the aisle. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s face burns. Sesshōmaru growls. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s not her brother; this little guy is,” Sōten tells the woman. </p><p> </p><p>She frowns, eyebrows knitting together. “Then who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stares at her mother in shock. Sōten lets out a bark of laughter, while Shippō and Sōta both exclaim, “What!” Gramps bows his head and begins muttering prayers. Sesshōmaru is the only one who is unaffected by this development. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, was it supposed to be a secret or something?” Mama asks, amused. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t know how to respond to that so she remains quiet. It’s not as though she and Sesshōmaru have done anything wrong— minus sleeping together. Yet, Kagome feels guilty. She wasn’t intentionally trying to hide their relationship from her mother. Kagome just didn’t know how to classify it. She still isn’t. </p><p> </p><p>The term 'boyfriend' sounds so fleeting and immature. Nothing about how she feels toward Sesshōmaru is fleeting or immature. What she feels is deeper, cutting through her like an underground river carved through a mountain. It penetrates the walls Kagome has built while trying to protect herself and paved the path to something new. </p><p> </p><p>If there is a term for that type of person, she would like to know what it is. </p><p> </p><p>“I told Kagome of my intentions. She led me to believe I did not need to acquire your blessing before pursuing a relationship with her,” Sesshōmaru says to her mother. </p><p> </p><p>The old woman gasps then smiles. “So formal,” she praises with awe. “You better marry this one. If you don’t, I just might,” she adds to Kagome with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>She gapes at the woman. To her right, Sōten continues to laugh, while Shippō and Sōta appear to have come to terms with the news. Gramps doesn’t acknowledge any of this. He’s too busy fumbling through his robes for slips of paper. Her mother just smiles at all of them in that matronly way of hers. Kagome wishes she could be that calm. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s hand slips slightly lower so his thumb can swipe lazily along her hip. It’s soothing to feel him wrapped around her, especially after last night, but she recognizes the possessive air too. He doesn’t waste words when taking action sends a stronger message. This one clearly states that she is his. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome isn’t sure how to feel about that. On one hand, she is pleased. It is nice to be wanted, addictive even. On the other hand, she doesn’t like being thought of as a possession. She’s not a thing to be used when convenient or a trophy to be displayed. Kagome is a person with wants and needs. She can stand on her own. </p><p> </p><p>“You are angry,” Sesshōmaru surmises. His thumb halts its ministrations. </p><p> </p><p>“I—.” Kagome doesn’t know what she is. “We need to talk,” she says. Then, glancing around she clarifies, “Alone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome burns under the intensity of his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>They can’t get to the apartment soon enough. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shippō and Sōten own the entire apartment complex. They call it an investment in front of Kagome’s family but she knows why they wanted the building. It’s large enough to host multiple families and has the advantage of being close to both the bus depot and the train station. If anyone needs to leave quickly, they have options. It’s the perfect safe house for the demon underground.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, they have an open unit on the third floor. Shippō takes Gramps, Sōta, and Kagome’s mother through the apartment while she goes up to 689 with Sesshōmaru and Sōten. </p><p> </p><p>The mood has changed considerably since they stepped off the bus. Sōten has become all business. Sesshōmaru’s jaw is clenched. Even Shippō has turned solemn. </p><p> </p><p>“Make yourselves comfortable,” Sōten tells them, gesturing to the sitting area as they enter. </p><p> </p><p>She ducks into the kitchen to prepare tea, leaving Kagome with Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>He stays silent, staring at the door to the apartment as if he expects a threat to burst in at any second. Kagome slips her hand into his and squeezes it. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re safe. <em> I’m safe</em>,” she reminds him, “because of you.” </p><p> </p><p>His golden eyes move to her face. “You wished to speak with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kagome says nodding. “I was thinking maybe I could stay here with you tonight. Mama doesn’t seem to mind and I...,” her voice wavers. “I don’t want to be alone— not after last night, not ever.” </p><p> </p><p>He sighs. For a moment, Kagome thinks he will refuse under some moral imperative but then he speaks, “I would be more at ease if you were near.” </p><p> </p><p>She beams. </p><p> </p><p>“However, I will still discuss the matter of my intentions with your mother,” he insists. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru, it’s not necessary. Mama wouldn’t have said that on the bus if she didn’t trust you,” Kagome tells him. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps not, but it is the honorable thing to do.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome can sense that there is no arguing with him. He can be just as stubborn as she is. She will have to learn to pick her battles. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten returns with a tray of steaming teacups. As she hands them out, she asks Sesshōmaru, “What are we dealing with? Demon-hunters or regular humans?” </p><p> </p><p>“Humans,” he growls. “Your humans.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows raise. “My humans?” </p><p> </p><p>“The ones who assaulted Kagome yesterday,” Sesshōmaru clarifies with a disapproving look. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten doesn’t flinch under his scrutiny. “They tracked you to the shrine?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, they followed me home after we fought,” Kagome admits. </p><p> </p><p>The demoness picks up her tea and sips the beverage slowly. When she places the cup down, Sōten inquires, “Did they see either of you use your powers or anything else they shouldn’t have?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kagome answers, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not certain,” Sesshōmaru confesses. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten glowers at him. “You’re not sure? How can you not be sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Discretion was not my priority,” he snarls. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome reaches over with her free hand to clasp his wrist. He is gripping her hand tightly and she can feel his yōki rising. His aura is clouded with rage and guilt. He is still blaming himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru,” she says softly, staring up into his face. There are lines of crimson bleeding into his golden irises. “Hey, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>His attention snaps to her immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Those men chose to follow me home. They chose to commit a crime. Their actions were their own. This isn’t your fault. Please tell me you know that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know they hurt you,” Sesshōmaru responds. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> they </em>hurt me, not you. You’re not responsible for their choices,” Kagome persists. </p><p> </p><p>“It is because of me that they targeted you,” he argues. </p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not your fault! </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” he returns. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t set the fire. You saved my life!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome is standing now, shaking with excess energy. She doesn’t remember dropping his hand or rising from her seat. She feels her frustration rolling off of her in waves. How can someone with heightened senses be so blind? </p><p> </p><p>“Demons here,” Sōten interrupts, waving one hand while the other is rubbing her throat. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome blinks, realizing her reiki has leaked out along with her emotions. “Sorry,” she apologizes. </p><p> </p><p>Sōten waves her off. “I’m fine but you two owe me a new tea set.” </p><p> </p><p>On the table, all three cups and the teapot have been reduced to shards of clay. Brown liquid pools around them. Kagome glances at Sesshōmaru who is studying the shattered fragments with interest. </p><p> </p><p>“I have never seen such a joining before,” he remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“A joining?” Sōten inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“Of power. Yōki and reiki abilities typically do not bond. They are opposite sides of the spectrum, adversaries not allies. This,” he indicates the broken pottery, “is the first instance that such a union has ever occurred.” </p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Kagome asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know.” </p><p> </p><p>They lapse into silence, studying the spectacle. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome wonders if their mysterious connection is in any way related to the inactive Bone Eater's Well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beach scene inspired by <a href="https://iwonn-arts.tumblr.com/post/627977813357625344/commission-for-sagemcmae">this post</a>.</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sagemcmae">Tumblr</a>. I post moodboards, artwork, and story things on my blog, along with other SessKag content (as well as a few other ships, but mostly SessKag these days).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for helping me with this story! All the chapters are written and I'm getting ready to post the last ones!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime after the tea incident, Shippō returns to the apartment. Sesshōmaru does not take notice, too perplexed by the event to worry about greeting the kit. </p><p> </p><p>In all his travels, he has never come across a demon-miko power bonding. He assumed it would be impossible, given that reiki and yōki are naturally opposed to one another. It has always been this way. </p><p> </p><p>They have been sitting in the same spot since Sōten cleaned up the broken tea set. While the Thunder demoness is informing her mate of what transpired, Sesshōmaru ponders the ramifications of their bond. </p><p> </p><p>Though no one knows the cause of the first demon war, the tale of Midoriko is passed along to each generation. For mortals, it is a tale of hope. For demon-kind, it is a warning. Nullification and, ultimately, purification are things to be feared. Demons are taught from a young age to avoid those in possession of such skills. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru has never considered any miko a threat before. Until he met Kagome, a direct descendant of Midoriko, he had no reason to fear their abilities. He never expected this. Sesshomaru’s new concern is not her power but the unknown. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s hand squeezes his arm. “Hey, are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>He nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it can hurt us?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>“That is a possibility,” he answers. “I had reservations about how mating would affect each of us but I did not expect this.” </p><p> </p><p>He smells a blend of surprise, delight, and displeasure from her. The latter reminds him of the sour spike in her scent while they were on board the transport. </p><p> </p><p>“You object?” Sesshōmaru surmises. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shakes her head. “It’s not that, exactly. It’s just...well, sometimes the way you talk about things and the way you act...I feel like a possession instead of a person.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru blinks. </p><p> </p><p>Territorial behavior is instinctual to his kind. He has never considered that the conduct would be received negatively. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you care about me,” she continues, “but when you act like that, sometimes it’s hard for me to accept. Kōga used to pull stunts like that to get a rise out of Inuyasha. It made me feel like a bargaining chip more than a friend.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome pauses, hugging herself. When she speaks again, her voice is soft. “I like being with you. You make me feel like I am enough— just as I am, but it’s hard to forget about those moments, you know? It’s like a scar that hasn’t quite healed.” </p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” he tells her. “I was unaware you felt this way. I only wished to demonstrate how important you are to me. Body language is an intrinsic part of demon culture. We show more with action than words,” Sesshōmaru explains. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we could compromise,” she suggests. “I don’t mind the touches and kisses when we are alone but it is a little awkward in front of my family.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will refrain in their presence,” he promises. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sesshōmaru.” </p><p> </p><p>He leans in, pressing his forehead to hers. She closes her eyes and leans into the contact. </p><p> </p><p>A throat clears behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Sesshōmaru straightens up. The kit and his mate sit across from them, both smirking. </p><p> </p><p>“How is everyone doing?” Kagome asks Shippō. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. They like the apartment,” he states proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s anything like this one, I can see why,” she replies kindly. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō beams. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>So,</em>” Sōten drawls, getting them back on topic. “What are we going to do about the humans?” </p><p> </p><p>She carefully avoids looking his way but Sesshōmaru knows the question is directed at him. </p><p> </p><p>He feels Kagome stiffen. His intended is concerned he will break his oath not to kill the men. Given what she has shared with him, Sesshōmaru can understand why. His brother and the wolf prince gave her no reason to trust men. He will prove to her that he is different. </p><p> </p><p>“I underestimated them once before. I will not make the same mistake again. What do we know so far?” he inquires. </p><p> </p><p>“They have been working out at the gym for years, climbing the ranks for competition level. They’re aggressive and driven. I never saw a problem with their attitude because they never caused an issue before,” she informs them. </p><p> </p><p>While Sōten speaks, Sesshōmaru takes Kagome’s hand. He brushes his thumb over her knuckles soothingly, until the acid odor lacing her scent lessens. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any inclination as to why they acted out of turn now?” Sesshōmaru questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Other than being bested by you?” Sōten prompts. </p><p> </p><p>He nods.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she admits, “but the prize for the next match is a large purse. They could just be trying to take out the competition.” </p><p> </p><p>“How large is the prize?” Kagome asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Five million yen,” Sōten reveals. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s motive,” Shippō remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Sesshōmaru agrees. “What concerns me is the fact they went after Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>“Probably because she’s an easy target,” Sōten responds, before quickly adding, “No offense.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I get it,” she huffs annoyed. The acid stench returns to her scent. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru squeezes her hand. “Do you have their addresses?” </p><p> </p><p>“They are on file at the gym,” Sōten tells him. “We can check it out tomorrow and come up with a plan of attack.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! You can’t just go attacking people,” Kagome warns. “Someone is going to notice.” </p><p> </p><p>Sōten does not appear bothered by her opinion. “Muggings happen all the time. It’s a large city. There are more than a few unsavory alleyways that should be avoided.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kagome says firmly. “We’re going to do this the right way. We have to find a way to link them to the fire so we can prove their involvement to the police.” </p><p> </p><p>Sōten glares at her then looks at Sesshōmaru. "You agree?"</p><p> </p><p>“I made a promise not to kill them,” he responds evenly. </p><p> </p><p>The Thunder demoness comprehends his subtle subtext. She nods and sits back. “Alright, so no maiming, mauling, or disembowelment. That leaves us with intimidation and manipulation,” Sōten declares. </p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be fun,” Shippō says, rubbing his hands together mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru smirks. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome groans. “That’s not what I—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late to take it back now,” Sōten interrupts with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to eliminate the threat,” Sesshōmaru reminds her. “We will sustain from using force unless necessary but I cannot promise we will not defend ourselves if provoked.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you all putting yourselves at risk,” Kagome insists. </p><p> </p><p>“They drew first blood. They deserve what’s coming,” Sōten persists. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t the Feudal Era! You can’t just go around fighting everyone you have a problem with. You have to learn exercise control,” Kagome chides. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have to learn how to accept help,” Sōten shoots back.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t alone here. You have Sesshōmaru, Shippō, and I to help you. Why won’t you let us? Don’t you trust us?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I...I didn’t mean it that way,” Kagome stammers.</p><p> </p><p>“Demons follow a pack mentality. Packs defend each other. We house our members, feed them, nurture them, and protect them. You can’t unlearn inherent instincts like that. You’re fighting a losing battle,” Sōten informs her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances at him in a silent question. </p><p> </p><p>“Defending our pack is not merely an expectation. It is part of our lives. We may disagree with each other, even duel at times, but our loyalty foremost lies with the pack. We side with them before others,” he explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Mates most of all,” Sōten adds. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō nods in agreement. “It’s a great dishonor to forsake your pack, but abandoning your mate is unforgivable.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru knows where Kagome’s mind strays. He can see it in her eyes. “My father may have chosen another to share his bed but he never left my mother unprotected,” he clarifies. “She was given an impenetrable fortress and the most experienced guards to serve at her side while my father tended to Izayoi.” </p><p> </p><p>He can see his answer does not placate her, at least not entirely. Sesshōmaru continues, “My father’s allegiances were torn between the two sides of his family. I do not straddle the same divide. You are my one and only. My fealty is to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s cheeks reddened as she nods in understanding. “But you won’t kill them, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not unless you change your mind,” he answers.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips purse. “I want to go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not allow you to—.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get to order me around. If you’re serious about this relationship, then you know I’m not just going to sit on the sidelines and watch you go off to fight,” she insists.</p><p> </p><p>Shippō and Sōten remain silent throughout the exchange. Neither the kit nor his mate appear prepared to choose sides for this particular conversation.</p><p> </p><p>He weighs his options. Sesshōmaru does not appreciate the idea of Kagome accompanying him. It is not because he thinks her weak but because Sesshōmaru knows he will be unable to focus on restraining himself if she is put in danger. His instincts will overwhelm him and he fears breaking his promise to her.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is also concerned that if he forbids her from coming along, Kagome will believe that he has no faith in her. He will not disappoint her the way others in her past have. He will be better.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he relents begrudgingly, “once we know where they are, you may accompany us.”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand squeezes his. “If you want me to trust you and accept your protection, you have to be willing to do the same,” Kagome tells him. “If we’re going to be together, then that makes you my mate. Don’t I have the right to defend you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She has a point,” Shippō remarks.</p><p> </p><p>Sōten elbows him.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glares and the kit cringes.</p><p> </p><p>He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “I mean, Sesshōmaru is strong enough that he doesn’t need much protection. Though it’s nice of you to offer, Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let my friends or my...,” she pauses, staring at him, “Intended?” Sesshōmaru nods. “Or my intended to fight for me. If we are going to confront these creeps, we do it together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Together,” Sōten agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“Together,” Shippō echoes.</p><p> </p><p>Clasping her hand a little tighter, Sesshōmaru vows, “Together.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The guest bedroom is smaller than the chamber he was given at the shrine but Sesshōmaru does not complain. The space is adequate for privacy and sleep. The fact that Kagome will be staying here with him only improves his opinion of the space.</p><p> </p><p>They lay in bed, facing each other. The day has been long and full of turmoil. Sesshōmaru is grateful for a quiet break. However, the peace is brief. There is still much to be done.</p><p> </p><p>“We will keep a close watch on your family until the culprits have been dealt with,” Sesshōmaru informs her. “Shippō will escort Sōta to and from school, Sōten will stay with your mother and grandfather, and I will be at your side.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can manage the metro ride to school,” she protests.</p><p> </p><p>“I would prefer to accompany you,” Sesshōmaru insists.</p><p> </p><p>"Once you and your brother are safe at school, Shippō and I will reconvene at the gym. Between him and me, we should be able to track down those men. After we know where they are, we can develop a plan of attack," he explains.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you plan on doing?” Kagome asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Interrogation. Intimidation.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think you can scare them off for good?” she questions.</p><p> </p><p>“That is my goal. If I can convince them to leave the city— and your family —alone, there will be no need for further violence,” Sesshōmaru answers.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the police? We have a justice system for a reason,” Kagome reminds him.</p><p> </p><p>“Human justice is not impartial. I have seen guilty men walk free while their victims are crying out in suffering. No, we will handle this on our own,” he decides.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome frowns. “How is your way any better?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will permit them a chance to leave. Should they choose not to take it, they will be dealt with. It is a fair offer and far more generous than what they deserve,” Sesshōmaru responds.</p><p> </p><p>He does not understand her reservations. These men targeted her, hurt her family and still she chooses to show leniency. He is unaware of any other ever acting so merciful.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru,” Kagome says, cupping his cheek with her hand, “I know you feel the need to protect me and defend my family but there are laws for a reason. Our society can’t function without them. It would be chaos.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how did those laws help you?” he challenged. “They did not prevent these men from discovering where you live and burning it to the ground. That kind of violence— it cannot be overlooked.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but it can be made an example of,” Kagome replies. “If they are caught and tried, they will be sent to prison. My family will be safe and others won’t attempt to do what they did. There is a lasting impact.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, but there is also the chance that the next threat will act in the same rash manner. Not everyone in this world is as pure as you,” he says, leaning over to kiss the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome tilts her face up to kiss him in return. “Just promise me you’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will consider your point of view,” Sesshōmaru tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she says, stifling a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest now. I will watch over you while you sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>She snuggles close, resting her forehead against his chest. “Night, Sesshōmaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Kagome.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following day, while Kagome attends school, Sesshōmaru accompanies Shippō to the gym. Leaving his intended in the company of her friends makes him slightly uneasy but he knows those men will not attack her with numerous witnesses. She is safe.</p><p> </p><p>For now.</p><p> </p><p>He needs to assess whether they will continue to be a threat or if they were merely foolish enough to cross him once. Sesshōmaru hopes it is the latter— for their sakes and the sake of Kagome. He does not wish to upset her but he will do whatever is necessary to ensure she is protected.</p><p> </p><p>“Sōten keeps the files in here,” Shippō says as he leads Sesshōmaru into the office.</p><p> </p><p>The kitsune walks around his mate’s desk and opens the bottom drawer. Dozens of files hang inside, each with several sheets of parchment. Shippō tabs through until, one by one, he finds each of the men’s information.</p><p> </p><p>They lay the folders along the desk. Sesshōmaru withdraws the information sheets and scans the handwritten notes that decorate them.</p><p> </p><p>The first, Eiichi, lives in a rough neighborhood. It is near the park Sesshōmaru visited with Sōta. The second’s—  a man named Daisuke — residence is down the street from the gym. The third, Gaku, lives across the city, close to the shrine.</p><p> </p><p>This detail causes Sesshōmaru to growl. He loathes the idea of any of these miscreants being anywhere near his intended’s home.</p><p> </p><p>Shippō’s tail twitches behind him. “Darn. I thought they’d be closer together. How are we going to confront them now?”</p><p> </p><p>“One at a time,” Sesshōmaru decides. “We will work our way across the city, starting with this one.” He points to the man who resides a block away.</p><p> </p><p>Shippō nods. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving, they conduct a cursory check of the gym. The other patrons who are working out wave or duck their heads in acknowledgment. Shippō salutes them while Sesshōmaru merely meets their gaze. He is not friendly with any of these humans and he has no plans to be— not after what happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>They exit through the front and veer to the left. The sidewalks are empty at this point in the day. The majority of the city is either at work or school. Sesshōmaru believes he will either find Daisuke hiding out in his apartment. If not, he will discern where the man has gone based on his putrid scent. Either way, he is on the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>Shippō is uncharacteristically quiet. Sesshōmaru considers asking about his lack of commentary until he notes the tension in the kit’s form.</p><p> </p><p>“She is fine,” he reassures the fox demon. “Thanks to you and your mate, Kagome and her family are safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Shippō replies petulantly. “It’s just...she always took care of me, you know? Even when I gave her no reason to. I tricked her and Inuyasha but that didn’t stop Kagome from coming after me when the Thunder Brothers attacked. After my Papa died, she...she was the closest thing I had to family.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is still your family. Pack does not require a blood bond or a mating union,” Sesshōmaru tells him.</p><p> </p><p>The kit nods. “Getting Kagome back was great but then to almost lose her all over again— it scares me,” he admits.  </p><p> </p><p>"I was also affected," Sesshōmaru shares. "That does not make us weak. Our devotion shows how deeply connected we are to our pack members. It is a testament to our willingness to keep them protected."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad she has you,” Shippō tells him. “Inuyasha tried but he never quite got over Kikyo and that bothered Kagome. She cried a lot over it. I hated seeing her so upset. She deserves someone who is willing to fight for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Sesshōmaru confirms, pleased by the kit’s approval.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Sōten sought for Kagome’s blessing, Sesshōmaru wants the kitsune’s favor. The fox is important to Kagome. Having his approval strengthens the foundation of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the place,” Shippō announces, pointing to a dingy high-rise.</p><p> </p><p>It is not as large as the one he and Sōten own. Based on the smell, however, Sesshōmaru believes more occupants live here. The muddled stench makes it difficult for him to discern which apartment belongs to the fighter but Shippō has no problem with recalling the number.</p><p> </p><p>The kit goes up to the third floor and knocks on the door to the right of the stairwell. Sesshōmaru waits beside him, trying to listen for movement within the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>There is a frantic heartbeat, the grinding of teeth, and shuffled footsteps. The man inside is nervously pacing his home. Sesshōmaru does not bother to knock. He turns the knob so hard that the lock breaks, giving him and Shippō entry.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyes go wide in terror. “Y-You!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me,” Sesshōmaru replies.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be in here. You’re trespassing! Get out before I call the police!”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead. When they arrive, I will inform them of your nightly activities— the ones that sent an innocent family to the hospital,” Sesshōmaru growls.</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke’s gaze flickers to Shippō then back to Sesshōmaru. “I-I didn’t know, okay? Gaku said we were just going to scare the girl. He never said anything about torching the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why did he?” the kitsune asks, stepping forward.</p><p> </p><p>"When we got there, Eiichi and I noticed it was a shrine. We said there was no w-way we were going to vandalize a sacred place but Gaku didn't care. He s-said it was a front f-for demons. I didn't believe him but then..." he trails off, staring at Sesshōmaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what?” he snarls, grabbing Daisuke by his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"We saw you go into the fire. You didn't burn," the man answers. His tone is a mixture of awe and fear.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru releases him. “Where are your accomplices now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Gaku wanted to follow the family, said they would lead us to more demons and that we had to eradicate them. He was going on and on about finding their nest and destroying them all, even if it meant he had to burn the city to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>Shippō glances up at Sesshōmaru. The two share the same thought. Sesshōmaru nods to the kit who goes outside to call his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru grabs the man once more. “What happened next?”</p><p> </p><p>“We went to the hospital but once Eiichi and I saw the police, we scrammed. I wasn’t going to go down for Gaku. I just wanted...” his voice breaks as he begins to cry, “I just wanted the purse, man. You gotta believe me. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Disgusted, Sesshōmaru tosses him aside. Daisuke is worthless. He is merely a pawn like one of Naraku’s insects. There is no threat here.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you leave the city,” he tells the whimpering man. “I will give you one chance.  After that, if I ever see you again, I will enact my own form of justice. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” the man replies, nodding hastily. “Yeah, of course, man. Anything you say.”</p><p> </p><p>He gets up from the floor, scrambling around his apartment to gather his belongings.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru leaves him, knowing Daisuke will never bother the Higurashi family again. His intended is safe.</p><p> </p><p>For now.</p><p> </p><p>As he rounds the corner, Sesshōmaru finds Shippō on a portable phone. It is a small black communication device. Sōten has one too so they can remain in contact. Sesshōmaru finds this particular human advancement effective.</p><p> </p><p>“What did she say?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“They haven’t seen Gaku and she can’t scent him near the apartment. He must be hiding out while he strategizes his next move,” Shippō explains.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Kohaku was the last of the demon slayers,” Sesshōmaru comments.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think Gaku is a slayer,” he says. “Sōten and I have run into his type before. They call themselves demon hunters. They are fanatics left over from the days of the monk, Unagi. You remember him? He tried to convince Rin to leave you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru growls. He remembers that day well. </p><p> </p><p>“His followers believe in purging the world of all demon-kind. He not only passed down the secrets of his sacred sutras; he passed on his prejudice as well,” Shippo explains.  </p><p> </p><p>“So they are aware of our existence in the modern era,” Sesshomaru states.</p><p> </p><p>Shippō nods.</p><p> </p><p>“You did not suspect your fighter to be one?” Sesshōmaru inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the kit confesses. “For the most part, they only use paper talismans or petrified kappa feet— nothing that can actually harm us. Still, we try to avoid running into them if we can. They tend to make things uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” he questions.</p><p> </p><p>“In Osaka, they covered our house in sutras and began boycotting our business, claiming we were demons. People didn’t believe them but our attendance dropped. No one wanted the aggravation. We couldn’t afford to stay there so we moved here,” Shippō explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever come across a violent group before?” Sesshōmaru asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not since the raids,” the fox tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t trust this man. He lives near the shrine and he knows the truth about us. We need to regroup with Sōten and Kagome, to ensure they are both safe,” he advises.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the other guy? Eiichi?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s eyes darken. “I will pay him a visit.”’</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll go back to the apartment and check on Kagome’s family,” Shippō offers. “I need to check our illusion barrier around the complex anyway. It is our first tier of defense.” </p><p> </p><p>“What is the second?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sōten’s lightning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Make sure she is prepared to use it,” Sesshōmaru tells him. “I sense a storm brewing on the horizon.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want to have a say in what I write next? Check out my <a href="https://sagemcmae.tumblr.com/post/630502948357734400/id-like-to-write-something-for-inuvember-thank">prompt poll</a> for Inuvember. Voting is open through October 11th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My on-going thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for beta-ing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Focusing on school is a struggle. Kagome finds her mind wandering all day. She doesn't care about the dates of the Showa Period. Her thoughts are centered around the present. </p><p> </p><p>When she arrived, people crowded around her. Surprisingly, Sesshōmaru encouraged this. He claimed it would keep her safe— too many witnesses for a follow-up attack. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone asked what she was doing back at school so soon. Kagome hadn’t had a good answer for that. She wasn’t hurt— not that she could explain why to anyone —and considering her dismal attendance record, she figured it was best to stick to her routine. </p><p> </p><p>Her friends walked with her into the classroom, all concerned but supportive of her decision. Eri even offered to let Kagome copy her notes if she needed to. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome thinks she will have to take her up on that. She hasn’t written more than a few lines all morning. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't know what will happen when she and her friends confront the guys from the gym. For their sake, Kagome hopes they can be reasoned with. If not...</p><p> </p><p>...well, at least she knows she tried. </p><p> </p><p>Life in Tokyo isn’t as cut and dry as the world she left behind. People aren’t allowed to take justice into their own hands— not without repercussions. </p><p> </p><p>Following her conversation with Sesshōmaru, Kagome tries to see things from his point of view. If their roles were reversed and she was an all-powerful demon, would she sit idly by while someone targeted him? </p><p> </p><p><em> Of course not</em>, Kagome thinks. </p><p> </p><p>She snorts, scratching out a line of notes that is utter gibberish. Kagome doesn’t know why she even bothers. It’s not like she’s heard her teacher has said all class. </p><p> </p><p>Expecting Sesshōmaru not to defend her is as silly as expecting Inuyasha and Kōga to become best friends. Even without his polished manners, he is still a dog demon and, like her friends explained, he is wired to protect his pack. That includes her and her family. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome can’t fault him for his behavior. Sesshōmaru is only doing what he thinks is right. Besides, it isn’t like he chose to be here. He’s just as trapped as she is. </p><p> </p><p>They are both trying to navigate their situation and their developing relationship. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs. Kagome wonders if she’s been too quick to judge. When they were angry or frustrated, Inuyasha and Kōga always resorted to violence. Sometimes, their outbursts were understandable but sometimes they were the rash actions of an immature man. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is neither immature nor rash. His actions have a purpose. He was provoked by a  cruel attack and even though Kagome knows what the law states, she has to admit, she too has considered hunting down those creeps. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome pictured how their faces would contort when she cornered them with her bow. Would they cower in fear the way she had during the fire? Would they scream for mercy? Would she care if they did? </p><p> </p><p>It’s unnerving to follow that train of thought. It feels dark,— <em> evil </em> —, but Kagome finds herself wishing for revenge. She wants those men to hurt the way her mother is. She wants to make them fearful, the way Sōta is. She wants to make them uncomfortable the way Gramps is. They should know what it feels like. </p><p> </p><p>A vision of Naraku comes to mind. Kagome shivers. She doesn’t want to taint her heart with thoughts of wickedness. That road only leads to misery and despair. She can’t indulge in those dark thoughts for long. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she dislodges the images and focuses on their strategy. </p><p> </p><p>Once Sesshōmaru locates the men, they will confront them. No matter what happens then it doesn't resolve the fact that she and her family are homeless. Gramps and Mama still have work to do. Commuting between the apartment and the shrine will take a lot of time out of their day. They need a plan to rebuild their house. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome recalls what she told her friends the first time they met Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s helping us with a historical event at the shrine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She grins at her notebook and begins scribbling down ideas. They haven’t hosted an event at the shrine in ages but Kagome still remembers how Mama set up the courtyard and where Gramps keeps his vendor contact book. She’s pretty sure she can figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome sketches out some preliminary banner designs and her concept for a flyer. She can ask for a pass to the computer lab to print a few to hang up around the neighborhood. Her pencil scratches against the paper, not with details of the Showa Period but with details for fundraising. </p><p> </p><p>By the time the bell rings to signal their break, Kagome has several pages of notes on the event she plans to throw. </p><p> </p><p>She discusses it with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri over lunch. The girls each offer to help out. </p><p> </p><p>Ayumi promises to discuss it with the select choir during their after school practice. Yuka says she’ll create and air commercials via the broadcasting club. Eri suggests having the art club make the banners and flyers. She proposes the idea of using it as a community service assignment. Hojo hears them chatting and agrees. He volunteers to bring it up at tomorrow’s student council/teacher meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome returns to class feeling better. She won’t be the victim. She is taking charge of her own story. </p><p> </p><p>The afternoon is spent drawing up a grid and parsing out the different tasks and advertising collateral. Where no one is currently assigned, Kagome writes in her own name. After all, this fundraiser is for her home. Whatever Kagome can’t get help for, she will make time to do herself. </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, several people in her class and a handful of underclassmen approach her about the fundraiser. It seems that Hojo and her friends have been spreading the word. Everyone wants to get involved. </p><p> </p><p>When Sesshōmaru arrives to escort her to the metro station, people are still coming up to her to ask what they can do. </p><p> </p><p>“You are organizing an event?” he asks once they are alone in their seats. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Kagome answers. “I’m going to earn the funds to rebuild our home.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is an admirable quest,” Sesshōmaru tells her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. So,” she hedges hesitantly, “did you find them?” </p><p> </p><p>He nods. </p><p> </p><p>“And?” Kagome prompts. </p><p> </p><p>“I kept my word,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>She senses a ‘but’ coming. His body language is tense. Kagome can see he is working out how to speak to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me,” she pleads. </p><p> </p><p>“Two are on their way out of the city,” Sesshōmaru reveals. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Kagome cheers, earning several bewildered stares from the surrounding passengers. She mumbles an apology and turns back to Sesshōmaru. “What about the  third guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gaku Tenro will not be as easy to dismiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p> </p><p>“He is a demon hunter,” Sesshōmaru shares.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean like Sango and Kohaku?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he returns. “Not like your friends. He is a fanatic. We believe he joined the gym because he suspected Shippō and Sōten. When I arrived, it only furthered his belief that he had stumbled upon a demon horde. He wishes to eradicate us.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes go wide. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“As a precaution, Shippō and Sōten are moving all their tenants to other locations, including your family,” he informs her. </p><p> </p><p>“But where will they go? We—.”</p><p> </p><p>“—have friends,” Sesshōmaru answers her. He wraps his arm around her. “Your brother is staying with Satoru. Your mother and grandfather are safe with one of her friends, your neighbor, Mrs. Nakagawa.”</p><p> </p><p>“And us? Where are we staying?” she asks, staring up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“We will stay with the kit and his mate until all the others have found lodging. By then, I plan on resolving the situation,” he explains. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels her good mood evaporating. A demon hunter in Tokyo? It sounds like the plot to some supernatural sitcom. Then again, her life has been a crazy drama. She shouldn’t judge. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone safe?” </p><p> </p><p>“For now,” Sesshōmaru says with a nod. “Gaku thought he could sway the other two men to join his cause. I persuaded them to leave instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Persuaded?” Kagome quips. </p><p> </p><p>“Convinced,” he clarifies. </p><p> </p><p>“But you suspect Gaku isn’t working alone,” she surmises. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru remains tense. Kagome has only ever seen him this way when danger is imminent. Despite her reassurance, he is still shielding her from the weight of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Shippō mentioned that he has run into demon hunters before. He called them fanatics,” Sesshōmaru replies. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t like the term. It makes her think of unbalanced, erratic people who have no sense of right or wrong. They don’t care. There is no way to predict their movements. She doesn’t know how to battle an enemy like that. </p><p> </p><p>“What do we do?” </p><p> </p><p>“We snuff out the flame before it grows into a fire,” Sesshōmaru responds. </p><p> </p><p>She swallows thickly. “You’re going to kill him?” </p><p> </p><p>He levels his golden eyes with her blue ones. “I made you a promise. I will not go back on my word unless you deem it acceptable.” </p><p> </p><p>There is a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kagome knows what her decision will be if she has to choose between her family or the man who torched their house. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not a choice at all. </p><p> </p><p>She reaches across Sesshōmaru to grab his free hand. “We’re in this together, remember?” </p><p> </p><p>“Together,” he agrees. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They have dinner as a family one last time before Mama, Gramps, and Sōta move to their respective new locations. Shippō and Sōten take guard duty so Sesshōmaru can join them. </p><p> </p><p>When Kagome shares her plans for the fundraiser, Mama is impressed by her ingenuity. Gramps tells her that she inherits that from his side of the family, while Sōta asks if they can have a gaming booth. Kagome and her mother both roll their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Her brother can tell he won’t get his way and offers to put together a 5k run. “We can start and end at the shrine,” he tells Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea, Sōta!” </p><p> </p><p>She’s pleased to see he is embracing the idea. Plus, a run will bring in a new wave of interest for members of the community who are active and competitive. </p><p> </p><p>A monetary prize is always a strong incentive. Her family discussed having an entry fee and splitting the length fifty-fifty between the shrine and the winner of the race.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother suggests having a bake sale. Between her and Mrs. Nakagawa, they can make a decent amount of cookies for the event. Mama’s specialty is green tea cookies while Mrs. Nakagawa likes the more traditional butter cookie. Both are popular and will offer up freshly-made snacks for the attendees. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you, Gramps? What are you going to do?” Sōta asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” her grandfather says pensively as he strokes his beard, “I could conduct blessings under the Sacred Tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice,” Mama comments, before taking a sip of her tea. </p><p> </p><p>"And for every three blessings, they can have a Shikon no Tama keychain!"</p><p> </p><p>Kagome groans. Leave it to Gramps to find a way to capitalize on the shrine’s spiritual significance. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you, Kagome?” her mother inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru and I are going to do a demonstration. I’m going to showcase my archery and he is going to display his sword skills.” </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome,” cheers Sōta.</p><p> </p><p>“That will definitely draw a crowd,” Mama remarks with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome tells them about her friends’ involvement and how the art club is working up banners and ads. </p><p> </p><p>“We just need to land on a date,” she points out. </p><p> </p><p>“What about the end of the month?” her mother suggests. “That’s two weeks away which should give you enough time. Plus, that Sunday is your father and mine’s anniversary. Maybe it will bring us luck.” </p><p> </p><p>Gramps pats Mama’s arm. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Mayumi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Sōta agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s settled. We’ll have the event on your anniversary and raise enough money to rebuild our home!” Kagome declares. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot that needs to be done between now and then,” her mother says. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry," Kagome reassures her. "I made a chart of all the items and who is in charge of what. I'll just add the bake sale, blessings, and Sōta's 5k to the list. Between us and my friends at school, I think we have it all covered." </p><p> </p><p>She rummages through her backpack for the sheet and then flattens it out on the table. Gramps, Mama, and Sōta lean in to read it. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, sis, I’m impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Kagome drawls. </p><p> </p><p>She knows she shouldn’t be annoyed. Sōta has covered a lot for Kagome over the last year while she lived a double life. He’s not used to her being so organized. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, he forgets Kagome wasn’t just taking care of Inuyasha. She was taking care of all her friends— managing their food supplies, her medical kit, and making sure they had enough water. Planning a fundraiser is not difficult when compared to her past trials. </p><p> </p><p>“I find your perseverance exceptional,” Sesshōmaru praises. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she grins. </p><p> </p><p>He has been reserved all evening. Clearly, he remembers their conversation from last night. Kagome is grateful. Between the fundraiser, Gaku and the demon hunters, and trying to unlock the mystery of the well, she doesn’t have the energy to worry about her relationship. </p><p> </p><p>There is a knock on the apartment door. A second later, Shippō pokes his head in. “All set?” </p><p> </p><p>“Almost,” Kagome’s mother responds, beginning to pick up the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it, Mama. I can take care of it,” Kagome tells her. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru helps her gather the bowls and take them into the kitchen to be washed. When they return, Kagome’s family is standing by the door. </p><p> </p><p>She hugs each of them, pausing the longest for her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“You have Sōten and Shippō’s phone numbers?” Kagome asks. </p><p> </p><p>Mama nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Notify us if you require any assistance,” Sesshōmaru reminds her. </p><p> </p><p>Again, Mama nods.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome recognizes the watery look of her eyes and doesn’t say more. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru waits until they begin their descent down the stairwell to wrap his arms around her. “They will be fine,” he assures her. “Any distance they gain from me makes them less of a target.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nods, though she can feel her lower lip trembling. The truth doesn’t make the separation any easier. This isn’t like leaving through the well. Each time she ran into the well house, Kagome intended to come back. She knew she’d see her family again. This time, Kagome isn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>The reality of her situation feels heavier without her family’s presence. Her high from generating buzz about the fundraiser ebbs. Kagome’s thoughts spiral darkly as she realizes that she’s homeless, jobless, and well-less. </p><p> </p><p>She sags against Sesshōmaru, seeking comfort. He responds immediately, tightening his hold and combing his long fingers through her hair. </p><p> </p><p>"I will not let anything happen to them or you," he vows. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Kagome whispers, clinging to him. </p><p> </p><p>“We will find the demon hunters and put an end to their reign, then we will find a way to return home.” </p><p> </p><p>She tilts her face up to study his expression. “Do you really think it’s possible?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you possess the power to will it to be,” Sesshōmaru answers. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome buries her face in his chest, attempting to hide her tears. How can she be so terribly sad and incredibly happy at the same time? </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru doesn't tell her to stop crying or make a comment about her being emotional like Inuyasha used to. He simply holds her.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome feels the warmth of his body seeping through the layers of their clothes. She can smell him— a blend of fresh air through the trees, newly sharpened steel, and musk. Kagome lingers there in the safety of his embrace, drawing strength from the person who has become her rock.</p><p> </p><p>She thought she loved Inuyasha but being with Sesshōmaru shows Kagome how naive that was. Real love doesn’t ask you to be a different person. Real love exists because both people accept each other as they are.</p><p> </p><p>The words bubble up, perched on the tip of her tongue. Kagome presses the heel of her palm to her eyes, brushing away her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru?”</p><p> </p><p>He stares down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I—.”</p><p> </p><p>The apartment door bursts open. “We found him!”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stiffens. She feels Sesshōmaru pull her a bit closer as he glares at the younger demons over the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“We will join you shortly,” he tells them.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, right,” Shippō replies.</p><p> </p><p>The door slams shut and Kagome sinks deeper into his hold. “Guess we should go, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you wish to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“It can wait,” she mutters. “Let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>He appears concerned by her decision but allows her to lead him up to Shippō and Sōten’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>They find the mated couple in a heated discussion.</p><p> </p><p>“We need her for protection!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not safe!”</p><p> </p><p>"And chasing after jewel shards was?"</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on here?” Sesshōmaru demands, stepping in front of Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>Sōten glares at Shippō before answering, “He doesn’t want Kagome coming with us to confront Gaku.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not your choice, Shippō,” Kagome tells him, moving around Sesshōmaru to face her friend. “I’m going to fight.”</p><p> </p><p>"See?" Sōten shoots a look at her mate while crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean about protection?” Kagome inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember Unagi?” Shippō questions.</p><p> </p><p>“He tried to purify Sesshōmaru but it didn’t work,” she replies. “What about him? He can’t possibly still be alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but his teachings are. He passed them down and created the next generation of hunting monks.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kagome gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“If Gaku is one of his disciples, he may know how to create a vajra. It won’t harm us but it could kill any bystanders or cause property damage,” Sōten explains.</p><p> </p><p>"Those talismans were Unagi's specialty. We haven't seen one in use since the monks conducted raids. They aren't easy to make. Gaku may be waiting to use it until he is sure he can take out as many of us as possible," Shippō shares.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looks to Sesshōmaru. He appears stoic until she catches the slight twitch of his lips. He’s worried. She glances at her friends and realizes that they all are.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do?” she asks again.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stop it,” Sōten tells her. “Your reiki is far stronger than anything Unagi was capable of creating. The majority of his followers are normal mortals. We haven’t come across a true holy man in centuries. With you at our sides, their attacks will be nullified.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Kagome agrees. “I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sōten grins. Shippō shifts uncomfortably but it is Sesshōmaru who speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“You will stay behind me.”</p><p> </p><p>She pivots around. “What? No way! I can’t hit him with an arrow if I’m stuck behind you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nor will he be able to strike you,” Sesshōmaru points out.</p><p> </p><p>Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome fixes him with a stare. “So you’re going to be a shield?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not what we agreed on,” she argues.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ‘Kagome’ me! If you think I’m going to let you get hurt for me, you’re wrong,” she snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“I heal quicker,” Sesshōmaru reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care! I love you but that doesn’t mean you can just—.”</p><p> </p><p>His golden eyes gleam. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, just because you can heal quickly doesn’t mean—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before that,” he cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome replays the words in her mind. Her mouth falls open. This was not how she wanted to tell him— far from it, in fact. She planned on speaking those words someplace special while they were alone. She wanted the moment to be perfect. This is—</p><p> </p><p>—<em> not</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I...,” she trails off, caught between repeating the words and apologizing for allowing her emotions to get the best of her. Shaking her head, Kagome staggers backward.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru catches her wrist. “You honor me greatly,” he says before he is drawing Kagome to him.</p><p> </p><p>When his lips meet hers, she forgets all about her disappointment. Sesshōmaru’s hands drift from her arms, down her sides, to rest on her hips. This close to him, Kagome can feel every crease and each hem of his outfit. She can also feel everything beneath. He is strong, warm, and very, <em> very </em>pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome can feel it as effortlessly as she can feel the heat coming off his body. The impact of his happiness feels like a tangible thing, bursting forth out of him and coloring his aura in shimmering sparks of golden light.</p><p> </p><p>She feels her reiki lace through the flecks, looping over and around them like a summer breeze. His yōki responds in turn, twisting and entwining with her power until the two are woven together like a fine leather cord.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome is barely aware of being pressed against the wall. Her hands are buried in his hair, already several inches longer than when she cut it. Demon healing, she absently thinks to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru breaks from her lips only long enough to place his mouth over her pulse point. Kagome arched into his touch when a sound startled them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem,” Shippō clears his throat rather loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re happy for you,” Sōten says, “but maybe you two could, um, do that after we’ve taken care of the pyromaniac destroying our peace of mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Kagome drawls, blushing as she pulls away. “Uh,” she pauses, tucking her hair behind her ear as she glances up at Sesshōmaru, “shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>He answers by taking her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they walk out of the apartment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gaku’s residence is a dingy apartment only a couple of blocks from the shrine. Knowing the creep lives so close to her home, makes Kagome’s skin crawl. She hopes Sesshōmaru can convince him to leave Tokyo too.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Sōten asks.</p><p> </p><p>They all nod. Shippō has his hands up, ready to produce fire, Sesshōmaru is gripping Bakusaiga, and Kagome has her first arrow drawn.</p><p> </p><p>Sōten knocks on the door.</p><p> </p><p>For a tense minute, they all wait. No one speaks. No one breathes. Kagome is convinced the only thing any of them can hear is her pounding heart. She anticipates the door opening and all hell breaking loose but nothing happens.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Sesshōmaru says.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Sōten agrees, moving away from the door. “He’s not here.”</p><p> </p><p>As she turns her back on the apartment, they hear a ping.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch out!” Kagome fires an arrow a split second before Sesshōmaru hauls her over the balcony and to the street below.</p><p> </p><p>There is a blast of smoke and flames, resembling a series of firecrackers going off. Kagome glances wildly around, searching for Shippō and Sōten.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Sesshōmaru says, inclining his head to the left.</p><p> </p><p>Shippō is floating near the railing of the apartment building with Sōten on his back. They are more than two stories up but Kagome isn’t worried about them being seen. She can tell from the shimmer cast around them that they are shielded.</p><p> </p><p>She’s glad for it because the minor explosion has drawn a crowd. Gaku’s neighbors are peering out of their homes, scanning the corridor. Others are climbing up and down the staircase, trying to determine the cause of the blast.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a precaution, in case we came by,” Sesshōmaru informs Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>“He was expecting us,” she surmises.</p><p> </p><p>He nods, his face grim.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome starts to say they should regroup somewhere else when she catches a shadow running off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s him!” she cries, breaking free of Sesshōmaru’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!” Shippō calls.</p><p> </p><p>She barely hears him over the whipping sound of the wind. Sesshōmaru has her in his arms and is charging. The pavement is a blur of concrete and asphalt, a whirling mixture of black and white. If she wasn’t used to riding on Inuyasha’s back, it might make her sick.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shifts in Sesshōmaru’s arms, attempting to nock a new arrow. Despite his speed, he doesn’t jostle her. She manages to take aim. Right as Gaku makes to duck into an alley, she fires a warning shot, startling him so badly that he stumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru takes advantage of the opportunity. He deposits Kagome on the curb and rushes at the man. Gaku tries to flee but he is no match for Sesshōmaru. The demon has him cornered within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have listened to your friends,” Sesshōmaru tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared of you,” Gaku spits.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why run?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t,” the man insists, even if his eyes tell a different story. “I’m just not finished yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are,” Kagome says. “You’re going to go to the police and confess to burning my house down.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs and mutters, “Demon-loving bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru snarls and slams him against the nearest wall. “You do not speak to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Gaku chuckles. “What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead. It won’t stop my cause. Killing me will just make my brothers stronger. They’ll have renewed interest. They won’t rest until they hunt down every last one of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome watches as Sesshōmaru draws back a clawed hand, his eyes going crimson with rage. She keeps her arrow steady, covering him in case Gaku has any more traps set.</p><p> </p><p>She understands his anger. Hearing those hateful words makes her worry about the demon underground. Regardless, Kagome trusts Sesshōmaru. She knows he will keep his word.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Gaku prompts.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru releases him and he goes sputtering to the ground. “I will not grant your wish for death. You deserve a far longer punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sesshōmaru returns to her side, Gaku pushes himself up and draws a knife. Kagome’s eyes go wide. The jagged blade is unlike anything she has ever seen. Dread settles in her gut like a stone. She knows what she has to do. </p><p> </p><p>Her reaction is instinctive. The arrow finds its mark.</p><p> </p><p>She stands frozen, watching the man clutch his chest where the projectile is lodged. He attempts to take a step towards her. Kagome flinches as he raises his blade but it is premature. The weapon clatters to the ground and Gaku falls beside it. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze is pined upon her as her powers take effect. As suspected, the blade was a holy weapon, forged specifically for demon hunting. It’s dark abilities are evil. Kagome’s reiki shines as it dissolves the blade and it’s wielder. They vanish into the night as if they never existed. </p><p> </p><p>Tears well in her eyes. Kagome didn’t want to kill him. Still, she knows that if she could go back her decision would remain the same. He tried to kill the man she loves. There was no choice, only action.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome doesn’t condone unnecessary violence. Self-defense and protection aren’t the same as targeted raids against whole species. Kagome wishes she regretted her choice to end Gaku but she doesn’t. He was vile. No number of chances would have changed his view on demon-kind. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t even realize she’s on the ground until Sesshōmaru is helping her up. A ragged breath leaves her as she grasps hold of him. All the tension in her body releases and she cries. She sheds tears for the demons who were harmed by the hunting monks. She mourns their loss of life, their loss of land, and their loss of freedom. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Shippō and Sōten find them in the same position. They tell her to take comfort in the fact that the threat is gone. She saved Sesshōmaru and the demon underground. They tell her to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>But Kagome isn’t, because all she can hear in her head is Gaku’s promise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They won’t rest until they hunt down every last one of you. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only two more chapters to go, dear readers! Hang in there.</p><p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a> for beta-ing this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“How is Kagome?” Shippō asks.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glances behind him at the closed bedroom door. “She is finally asleep,” he tells the kit. He joins them in the main room, leaving his intended to rest while he deals with the aftermath of their evening. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you know he had a kirpan?” Sōten questions. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is bad,” the demoness remarks. “It’s going to be like before— targeted attacks and raids, orphans in the streets, living in caves, losing friends…” she trails off, shaking her head, before saying, “We have to prepare.” </p><p> </p><p>Shippō stands next to her, wrapping an arm around his mate. “There hasn’t been a large group of hunters in over a century but the last time they banded together, we lost Inuyasha,” he tells Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you suggest we proceed?” the demon lord inquires. He does not wish to linger on the topic of his brother’s demise. If Sesshōmaru thinks on it for too long, he will never cease asking himself if he could have prevented the loss. </p><p> </p><p>“We continue our relocation efforts,” Sōten declares. “Our priority has to be everyone’s safety. Once the families are secure, we can take an offensive approach.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru nods. “How long will you need?” </p><p> </p><p>“A couple of weeks. We have a few safe houses in the neighboring provinces but it’s risky to move more than one family at a time. I think we need to be cautious and keep a low profile,” she explains. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take half and Sōten can take the other. You and Kagome should stay here with her family,” Shippō advises. “That way, if something does happen you have each other. Besides, as long as Kagome can nullify their weapons, they won’t stand a chance.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru approves of their plan. Given the circumstances, he doubts Kagome would be comfortable leaving her family. She is concerned about their well-being just as she is worried about the safety of demon-kind. </p><p> </p><p>He has never seen her so shaken. Taking a life is a heavy burden, one that Sesshōmaru has learned to live with. He does not expect Kagome to carry such a weight. If he could remove it from her, Sesshōmaru would. </p><p> </p><p>“We should start tonight. There isn't any time to spare. Shippō can take the Nishimura's and I'll escort the Matsuda's,” Sōten states. “Will you two be okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sesshōmaru confirms. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome’s a survivor. She’ll get through this,” Shippō says. </p><p> </p><p>“She needs time,” Sesshōmaru tells them. “This is not the Feudal Era. The methods in this age are different.” </p><p> </p><p>“War is war,” Sōten insists. “The weapons may change but the effects are always the same. Kagome has lived in both worlds long enough to know that.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru scowls. He does not appreciate the Thunder demoness candid assessment. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Sōten says, handing him a cellular device. “I picked one up for you. Keep it charged and turned on.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns it over, inspecting the strange transparent packaging it is encased in. Perhaps, it is some form of a chrysalis. "How do I use this?"</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome will know how to work it,” Shippō assures him. </p><p> </p><p>“We will call you once we deliver the first batch,” Sōten informs Sesshōmaru. “If all goes well, we will have everyone placed before the shrine fundraiser.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can watch over your domain until you return,” Sesshōmaru offers. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to open and close the gym daily for the humans,” Sōten reminds him. “The spare keys are on the kitchen counter. There won’t be any underground events for you to worry about.” </p><p> </p><p>“Clearly,” he replies. </p><p> </p><p>“What else?” Shippō ponders out loud, tapping his chin thoughtfully. His green eyes light up. “Oh yeah! Don’t forget to make sure Kagome eats. When she gets like this, she tends to forget.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will care for her,” Sesshōmaru vows. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’re off,” Sōten decides, urging her mate out the door. “Behave,” she instructs Sesshōmaru, then with a mischievous wink, adds, “Or don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru frowns. As pleased as he was to hear Kagome’s confession, there is no time to dwell on it. He needs to keep his intended, her family, and all the demons hiding here safe. </p><p> </p><p>He underestimated Gaku— a mistake Sesshōmaru does not take lightly. It was his oversight that caused Kagome to take the man’s life and it is that act that troubles her. </p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Sesshōmaru slips into their bed-chamber. Kagome has not moved since he left. She is curled up, clutching one of the pillows to her chest. Her chest rises and falls in rhythmic pulses. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru sits on the edge of the mattress close to her. He will never forget how she defended him. Despite her earlier misgivings about using force, there was no hesitation. Their foe drew his weapon and she acted. If Sesshōmaru had any lingering doubts about Kagome’s feelings for him, they have been displaced. </p><p> </p><p>The past few days have been difficult. They have gone through revelations, loss, and love. It is a tumultuous experience that has challenged him at every turn. Yet, Sesshōmaru finds he would not alter a single moment. The obstacles they have faced have been weathered together and serve to strengthen their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>He knows his devotion to Kagome runs deep. His intended is the one whom his heart and soul are bound to. Mated or not, she is a part of him. Sesshōmaru will never have another.</p><p> </p><p>Careful not to jostle the bed, he curls around her form. Kagome sighs sleepily. She does not wake as he wraps his arms around her. He almost wishes she had. He wants her to hear his admission— the words he can no longer deny saying. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the morning, Kagome stirs but does not get up. Sesshōmaru recalls Shippō’s warning and nudges her. “You have school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Five more minutes,” she mumbles, turning over. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru grabs the sheets and rips them off the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome jolts upright. Her gaze goes from surprise to murderous as she glares at him. "What was that for?" </p><p> </p><p>He smirks. “School.” </p><p> </p><p>With an indignant huff, she stomps to the bathroom and slams the door. Sesshōmaru waits until he hears the sound of running water to head to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>He has allowed her time to lament the death of their enemy. No good will come of dwelling on the past. Now, it is time for Kagome to focus on moving forward. She has an event to throw and a mystery to solve. </p><p> </p><p>While she showers, Sesshōmaru prepares a breakfast of eggs and furikake. A balanced dish will keep her energized throughout her day. He hopes the gesture will also improve her mood. </p><p> </p><p>Shippō and Sōten’s kitchen is set up similarly to Kagome's home. Sesshōmaru locates the necessary tools and follows the steps Mayumi took when she cooked in the Higurashi household. The concept is simpler than the execution but by the time Kagome emerges from the bathroom, he has two plates ready. </p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes flicker from the meal to him and back to the food. “You cooked.” It isn’t a question, merely a startled observation. </p><p> </p><p>“You require sustenance,” Sesshōmaru informs her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nods mutely before taking a seat across from him. He watches as she takes a bite. His sense of taste is far superior to hers but mortal food has never held any value for him so he waits for her assessment. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good,” she says with a small smile. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are welcome.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where are Shippō and Sōten?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru explains their relocation plan. The news seems to calm her. She visibly relaxes as he informs her about the two-week timeline and the cellphone Sōten provided him with. Kagome opens up the plastic and plugs the device into the wall outlet, explaining that he has to leave it charging until the light turns green. </p><p> </p><p>Once she has finished her breakfast, he offers her his portion. Kagome declines. Instead, she packs the leftovers for her lunch. Sesshōmaru does not know how it will taste cold but his intended does not appear to mind. At least the food will not be wasted. </p><p> </p><p>“I must open the gym on our way,” he tells her as they exit the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome follows him down the street to their friends’ business. </p><p> </p><p>A couple of men are waiting by the door. They greet him with muttered ‘hello’s’ and stand off to the side as he unlocks the facility. After they are permitted entry, he and Kagome climb up to the office to check on things. Once they are sure everything is as it should be, Sesshōmaru escorts Kagome to the metro station. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine to go ahead on my own,” she tries. </p><p> </p><p> Sesshōmaru takes her hand and leads her onto the platform. Her expression is annoyed but her scent is blooming with comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“I will return this afternoon to collect you,” he reminds her. </p><p> </p><p>“And then?” Kagome prompts. </p><p> </p><p>“I will help you prepare for the fundraiser,” Sesshōmaru decides. </p><p> </p><p>She chews on her lower lip. “We also need to figure out what to do about the well.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can discuss our options while we work on the fundraiser,” he suggests. “Where do you plan on starting?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of creating a shift chart for all the volunteers, that way no one person has to run an activity alone. Ayumi has the entire choir, so she should be okay but Eri and Yuka want to help. I think I could put them on bake sale duty with Mama. Hōjō is athletic. He can do the 5k with Sōta,” Kagome explains. </p><p> </p><p>“You are with me,” he states. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she confirms, blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Her cheeks darken and the reaction spurs him on. “I do not wish to be parted from my heart for too long.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your heart?” Kagome repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“My intended, my mate, my <em> love </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Sesshōmaru—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not misunderstand,” he interrupts. “I may not have said the words in front of our companions but that does not mean I do not feel for you what you feel for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Joy overwhelms her scent. She drops his hand to embrace him. Sesshōmaru tucks her head under his chin, enjoying how easily they fit together. </p><p> </p><p>“The kit and his mate will not be returning tonight,” he mentions. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gazes up at him. Sesshōmaru catches a grace of arousal in her scent. “Oh,” she says, her cheeks coloring again. “Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>The metro slows as it arrives at their station. Sesshōmaru says no more in regards to the empty apartment. He will not pressure her into the act. Kagome will come to him when she is ready. </p><p> </p><p>As they arrive at the school’s entrance, Sesshōmaru pauses. “Have a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later,” she replies, rising to her tiptoes to brush a chaste kiss along his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He wears a smug grin the entire way to the gym.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>During the hours Kagome attends school, Sesshōmaru patrols the gym and the apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>Several of the families living there approach him, expressing concern for their safety. He reassures each one that Shippō and Sōten will find them alternative housing. Until the threat has passed, he and his intended will be watching over them.</p><p> </p><p>A few express interest in his chosen mate but Sesshōmaru merely tells them that she is exceptional. He will not put undue pressure on Kagome to be their hero. She has already fulfilled that role.</p><p> </p><p>In the early afternoon, after the light has turned green, Sesshōmaru receives calls from both Shippō and Sōten telling him they will return in the morning to take the next batch of families away. They didn’t run into any monks on their travels.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru is relieved to hear the news. He hopes that Gaku was lying but his instincts tell him otherwise. He resolves to stay alert.</p><p> </p><p>The hours pass slowly as he waits for Kagome to be released. Sesshōmaru adds Sōta’s school to his rotation, passing the building twice throughout the day. Everything is as it should be.</p><p> </p><p>He also manages to stop by the shrine. The location is still roped off while the police continue their investigation. As he passes by, Sesshōmaru hears one mention the use of a highly flammable accelerant. They know the fire was man-made and targeted against the Higurashi family.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru lingers a few moments longer, eavesdropping on their plan to keep a close eye on Mayumi and the elder. They believe the oldest members of the family are the intended targets. They may be wrong but Sesshōmaru takes comfort in knowing he will not be the only one watching over Kagome’s relatives.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the bell rings to signal the end of her day, he is already waiting for his future mate. She exits the building flanked by her friends and the brown-haired boy he despises. Sesshōmaru watches them approach with a critical eye. The boy makes no advances and when he spots Sesshōmaru, he says farewell to the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kagome greets him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Sesshōmaru," her three friends chorus.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon,” he responds. “Allow me.” He takes Kagome’s backpack from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see you tomorrow, Kagome,” Yuka says, waving goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>She waves back. “See you!”</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day?” Sesshōmaru inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“In class, we discussed the concept of cause and effect and root causes,” she shares.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru listens closely. Her tone is serious and he can scent her worry.</p><p> </p><p>“It made me think of Naraku and his incarnations,” Kagome continues. “Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki...all of them. No matter how many times we fought them or destroyed them, the real problem was Naraku.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods in understanding. “You have to cut out the infection to keep it from spreading.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” she agrees, “which made me think of the demon hunters and our inability to cross-through the well. What if they are connected?”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>"The legend of Midoriko is that she cut out her own heart, sacrificing herself to keep the balance but that's not really the truth," Kagome says. "All she did was prolong the conflict between the species. She became a martyr to humans and an enemy to demons. Hanyou's were stuck in between not belonging to either world."</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying?” Sesshōmaru questions.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying that she was wrong,” Kagome insists. “Midoriko was a product of the war but the real issue wasn’t the demons she was fighting, it was the division itself. What if we weren’t opposed to one another, but united?”</p><p> </p><p>He pauses on the sidewalk, considering her words until her intention becomes clear. “You mean to go back,” Sesshōmaru surmises.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, if we return, we can stop this before it destroys demon-kind. Don't you see? If we go back and put a stop to this, the raids would have never happened. Inuyasha would be alive. Shippō and Sōten wouldn't need to build the underground and my family wouldn't be targeted."</p><p> </p><p>“You wish to stop Unagi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no. Unagi is part of the problem but he isn’t the root cause. People fear what they don’t understand. If we can show people not to be afraid of each other, no one will listen to him or his hunting monks. Their campaign will be over before it causes any long-term damage,” Kagome explains.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru considers her analysis. Demon-human relations were indeed strained long before Midoriko's fight. He never gave the disconnect much thought. Having been raised with a mother who found mortals useless, Sesshōmaru spent little time studying the divide.</p><p> </p><p>His intended makes a fair point. The segregation has only worsened with time. Compounded by fear and loss of territory, it has driven demons into hiding. To combat this, they must return to a time when the cause of the problem was still taking root. They need to cut it out and stop it from tainting the future.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with you but how will we manage such a trip? The well is inactive,” he reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought about that too,” Kagome replies. “What did you think about when we tried to go back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rin, Kohaku, and A-Un.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brow furrows. “What about Jaken?”</p><p> </p><p>“I might have considered him.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs before her face turns somber. “I thought about my friends too. I think...I believe that’s why it didn’t work. We planned on going back for our own selfish desires. We wanted to be reunited with our friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now?” he prompts.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a reason to return— a selfless one. If Midoriko could use her powers to create the Shikon no Tama through her sacrifice, who's to say I can’t reactivate the well?” Kagome replies.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru has never been more impressed with the miko. He understands her logic and finds himself admiring her more, if that is possible. Her dedication to what is right outshines all others. Sesshōmaru agrees. If Midoriko possessed the power to create a powerful jewel, it is within Kagome’s abilities to open the portal.</p><p> </p><p>Returning will eliminate the threat of demon hunters forever. The future will forever be changed— no hiding, no raids, and no attacks. The well will be open and they will be able to ensure their loved ones are safe.</p><p> </p><p>She has thought of everything, except one side of the equation which remains unaccounted for.</p><p> </p><p>“What of your family?” Sesshōmaru questions. </p><p> </p><p>Her face falls. “Mama will understand. She always did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, they are your blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, and Inuyasha have become my family too. They’ve given just as much as my family has. They deserve peace too,” she argues.</p><p> </p><p>“And what will become of the kit and his mate?”</p><p> </p><p>“They live,” Kagome answers. “They live for themselves instead of living for others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is what you’re about to do,” he observes.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’d make the same choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru nods. “For Rin, yes, I would.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re doing this then?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>He holds out his hand for hers. “Together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Together,” she says, lacing her fingers through his.</p><p> </p><p>They stroll to the metro station, bound in purpose and touch.</p><p> </p><p>The overwhelming scent and noise of the city hardly bother Sesshōmaru. He does not take notice of the annoying whistles and whirls of the steel beast. He is unbothered by the stench of the overpopulated car. He does not growl when a businessman bumps into him. His entire focus is on the feel of Kagome's hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>He can sense their entwined power thrumming. The pulse is steady like a heartbeat and just as unique— as though their combined power has a life of its own.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru wonders if it will be enough to return them to the Feudal Era and back home again.</p><p> </p><p>His preference to remain may seem unexpected but the truth of his vagabond existence is telling. The quest for power has ended. A search for belonging has taken its place. Inuyasha may have been the one born of both worlds but Sesshōmaru is the one without a home.</p><p> </p><p>The Western Palace feels too formal, too restrictive. His mother’s ancestral home in the clouds is like its ruler— unwelcoming. Sesshōmaru has spent his centuries wandering the countryside looking for a place where he can exist on his own terms. He does not wish to be defined by his birthright nor does he want to be limited by the rules of the court.</p><p> </p><p>Finding Rin, taking in Kohaku, and tolerating Jaken gave him a purpose but it is temporary. The children will grow old. Jaken will tire of his demands. Even A-Un will seek freedom elsewhere. Had it not been for the miko, Sesshōmaru knows he would be alone.</p><p> </p><p>He is grateful the Meido trapped him here.</p><p> </p><p>This strange world, so unlike the age he grew up in, has become familiar. It is where he found his mate, where they fell in love, and where they built a life together. They live in this time surrounded by their friends and family. They enjoy meals with each other, play games, and provide for one another. It has been many centuries since Sesshōmaru had a family. He does not wish to lose it again.</p><p> </p><p>Their stop is announced. Both he and Kagome rise, shifting through the fray to the doors.  </p><p> </p><p>They walk in silence to the gym. Sesshōmaru announces that they need to close early and waits by the doors until the last fighter has left. As they did in the morning, they both complete a cursory check of the establishment before locking up. Kagome adds wards to the entryways as an added precaution. </p><p> </p><p>They continue to the apartment complex. The one question he has not posed hangs in the air between them. As they near unit 689, Sesshōmaru feels Kagome stiffen.</p><p> </p><p>“What troubles you?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“What if it doesn’t work? What if we go back and we fail or we somehow make things worse? What if we can’t come back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome—.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if—,” her voice wavers and she takes a moment to collect herself. “What if I can’t save them, Sesshōmaru?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can and you will,” he says encouragingly, cupping her face with one hand. “I will be at your side every step of the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”’</p><p> </p><p>She throws her arms around him, hugging him tighter than she ever has before.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru wraps himself around her, inhaling her sweet scent, and relishing her warmth. He feels the thrumming of their combined power intensify until it drowns out the beating of their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shuffles backward so she can gaze up at him. He feels trapped by her stare. Those blue eyes he has carefully memorized are dark. The change is accompanied by a hint of citrus.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go inside,” she suggests.</p><p> </p><p>He follows her without hesitation. Kagome enters the apartment, slipping past him to the bedroom while he locks the door. Sesshōmaru leaves her backpack on the floor. She will not be needing it tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru finds her standing in the middle of the room, her hands twisting nervously in front of her. Her expression is a mixture of conviction and uncertainty. Before he can say anything, Kagome crosses the room.</p><p> </p><p>When she kisses him, it is different than before. There is a desperation to the gentle caress of her lips across his. He can feel it in the slight tremble of her lower lip, smell it in the nervous tint of her scent, and hear it in the offbeat rhythm of her heart. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru strokes her cheek with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>As her eyes flutter closed, she leans into his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome wraps her hand around his, lowering it from her cheek to her blouse. Sesshōmaru waits until she has turned around to help her remove the top. There is the sound of a zipper and then Kagome discards her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>Her undergarments are unlike anything he has ever seen but it does not alter his reaction. Seeing so much of her pale skin laid bare for him is a test of his willpower.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances over her shoulder at him, misreading his hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He gives her the only answer he can. “You are perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru guides her slowly to the bed, taking care not to push her quicker than she is willing to go. </p><p> </p><p>“We do not have to do this tonight,” he tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to,” Kagome insists, locking eyes with him. </p><p> </p><p>Her confidence soothes him. He does not need to fear pressuring her to follow a course of action she may later regret. She is confident in her decision, just as he is confident in his. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you,” Sesshōmaru replies.</p><p> </p><p>He feels like he is burning. A heat builds within him, consuming him from the inside out. It is not the agonizing sensation Sesshōmaru felt when Naraku’s replacement arm burned away. This fire is alive. It makes him feel alive, powerful, invincible.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome tugs at the hem of his shirt. Sesshōmaru yanks it over his head and flings it away.</p><p> </p><p>He presses his lips to her throat. One hand cups the back of her head, while the other positions her beneath him. He is certain she can feel him straining against his pants. The thin material of her undergarments is not enough to hide his desire.</p><p> </p><p>They work in tandem to remove the final layers separating them. Sesshōmaru gazes upon her, his eyes trailing up her form with increased interest. Kagome is similarly affected by the sight of him. She transforms from a blushing schoolgirl to a passionate partner.</p><p> </p><p>Hands touch. Lips kiss. Speech is unnecessary. The language they speak now is an ancient one. They are tangled together in a primal dance that needs no instruction. Their hips move in rhythm to the pulsing of their power bond, perfectly in sync.</p><p> </p><p>It starts slowly with lingering looks and tentative touches. When he claims her, everything becomes heightened. Sesshōmaru loses all sense of reality, completely immersed in his mate. Nothing exists outside of her tender embrace. He groans into her neck, unable to release his jaw from around the pulse point until she screams his name in ecstasy. He rocks into her a few more times before following.</p><p> </p><p>In the aftermath of their mating, Sesshōmaru rests his head on top of Kagome’s breathing in her floral scent. It now has notes of fresh spring water and the forest, traits he knows come from his own scent.</p><p> </p><p>She nestles into his chest, content to stay in this moment that exists only for them. Sesshōmaru approves of her choice.</p><p> </p><p>He draws a blanket around them and drifts off. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A deep sense of foreboding wakes him. It's thick in the air, like thunder breaking over the mountains before a storm.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru tucks the sheets around Kagome and presses a kiss to her forehead before he dresses. While existing the bedroom, he hears hasty footsteps coming from outside. Sesshōmaru flings the apartment door open, scenting anxiety, hatred, and gasoline in the air.</p><p> </p><p>His nostrils flare and he growls.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, he turns around and returns to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Mate.”</p><p> </p><p>The sheets rustle as she rolls over. “Mmm? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to leave. <em> Now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>His tone jolts her awake. Kagome throws the blankets aside and pulls on clothes. Grabbing her bow, she follows him out of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>The pungent odor of chemicals fills the air. His mate becomes anxious.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to warn everyone,” she tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru nods. Without having to speak, they break apart, each taking separate floors. She races along the corridor, knocking on doors and alerting the occupants to the danger. He leaps up to the next floor to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Before he reaches the first door, an alarm sounds. Sesshōmaru ignores it, focusing on saving as many as he can. He helps the families with pups and kits get to the ground floor.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere between the seventh and eighth floors, the fire breaks out. Sesshōmaru pauses merely long enough to latch onto the monks' positions before he gathers up the remainder of the demon families and takes them down.</p><p> </p><p>An arrow fires off from the fourth floor, exploding the sidewalk in a bloom of brilliant white light. When the glow dissipates, the flames have been nullified. His mate has reduced them to smoldering ash.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, he presses on.</p><p> </p><p>There are still several more floors to go. While he rescues the families one by one, Kagome is perched in the stairwell, shooting arrows at the monks and extinguishing each new flame they ignite. She holds them off long enough for Sesshōmaru to finish.</p><p> </p><p>Once all the families are safely on the street, he signals her. Kagome begins her descent on the steps, giving him leave to charge at their attackers.</p><p> </p><p>The monks scatter. They recognize their plan has failed. What they fail to realize is that Sesshōmaru is faster than they are.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs the first by the neck of his robes and propels him into the second, knocking both unconscious. Sesshōmaru trips the third before leaping onto the rooftops to track down the fourth and final one. He corners the man in an alleyway and drags him back to the others.</p><p> </p><p>His mate is with the crowd of displaced demon families, speaking calmly and consoling the youngest among them. She does not see him unsheathe Bakusaiga but she must feel it’s power because suddenly their connection is pulled taut.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru glances over his shoulder to see her watching him. He can sense the conflict within her. She does not want him to kill these men but she fears what they will do if they are not eliminated. Kagome is still trying to see the good in others. Sesshōmaru decided long ago that not everyone was deserving of mercy.</p><p> </p><p>He swings the blade once. That is all it takes to render the hunting monks to dust. Sesshōmaru snuffs out their lives as easily as his mate extinguished their fire.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he glares at the place where they huddled. Then, with a sigh, he returns to Kagome’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“It is done,” he tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“It shouldn’t have come to this,” she replies ruefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I will call Shippō and Sōten. They should be made aware of the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>He moves to head upstairs when Kagome grabs onto his arm. “Sesshōmaru?”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, he is on high-alert, searching her face for the reason of her distress. Before he can identify it, she speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go back. Tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>He swallows thickly, then nods. “I will make the call.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome slips her hand down his forearm to wrap her fingers around his.</p><p> </p><p>When they move forward, it is together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more to go...</p><p>Thank you for going on this ride with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on this fic. I appreciate all your support!</p><p>Special thanks to my beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works">originalone73</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Shippō and Sōten arrive early the next morning. Kagome hugs them both, happy her friends are safe. </p><p> </p><p>“We should have known it was too quiet,” Sōten mutters annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing you two were here. Thanks to you, everyone is safe,” Shippō says. </p><p> </p><p>“They are,” Kagome confirms, “but we can’t stay.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Shippō and Sōten chorus. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to go back and stop this,” Kagome tells them.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop what?” Shippō asks.</p><p> </p><p>“The attacks, the raids,” she explains. “If we return to the Feudal Era, Sesshōmaru and I can prove to everyone that there is no need to fear different species.” </p><p> </p><p>Sōten and Shippō share a look before the Thunder demoness says, “I thought you said the portal was inactive.”</p><p> </p><p>In a show of support, Sesshōmaru places a hand on Kagome’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to reactivate it,” she insists, feeling more confident knowing her mate agrees with her decision. </p><p> </p><p>“But if you go back...,” Shippō trails off uncertainly. “...won’t the future change?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but hopefully it will be for the better. Demons and hanyōs shouldn’t have to live in fear. They should have the same freedoms as everyone else,” she shares.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to make humans accept us?” Sōten challenged. There was no fire in her tone, only intrigue. </p><p> </p><p>“By working together,” Sesshōmaru answers. “Sentiment can only be changed through time and consistency. If we wish to alter their perception of demon-kind, we must show them.”</p><p> </p><p>Shippō’s face falls. “I don’t want you to leave,” he mutters. </p><p> </p><p>His arms encircle Kagome and he drops his head to her shoulder. He hugs her the way he did when he was still a child. The only difference now is that he’s taller than her. He can’t fling himself into her torso the way he did when he was a kit. </p><p> </p><p>She stares around him to her mate, who is struggling to maintain his composure. Sesshōmaru knows Shippō isn’t a threat but being newly mated is causing an uncomfortable tension between them. Kagome releases her friend and steps backward closer to her mate. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you on the other side,” Kagome reminds Shippō. Her eyes shift to Sōten. “Both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>She’s surprised when the Thunder Demoness surges forward and envelops her in a tight embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“You better take care of her,” Sōten grumbles to Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>“I would give my life for hers,” he replies. </p><p> </p><p>His answer appears to pacify Sōten, who lets go of Kagome and returns to Shippō’s side. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a bittersweet farewell. Even though she will see them both again, Kagome knows she is saying goodbye to this version of her friends. They will no longer be the founders of the demon underground. Kagome hopes their lives will be made better by the change but she won’t know for sure until her return. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru says a brief goodbye to them, trying unsuccessfully to avoid being hugged. Kagome suppresses a chuckle as Shippō and Sōten corner him by the door to embrace him. The demon lord looks to roughly put out but he doesn’t scold them. Kagome suspects he enjoys the hug even though he will never admit it. </p><p> </p><p>She takes only what she will need in the Feudal Era— her backpack, her bow, and quiver, and her mate. </p><p> </p><p>They leave the apartment complex to head across the city to Mrs. Nakagawa’s home. It’s rather early for a visit but Kagome doesn’t want to wait any longer. Things in the modern age are escalating rapidly. They don’t have the luxury of time. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru keeps one hand entwined with hers and his other on the hilt of his sword. He has been on edge since the attack on the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t blame him. </p><p> </p><p>Their day went from being complicated to wonderful to utter chaos. It was not the way Kagome intended to wake up. Given Sesshōmaru’s scowl, she doesn’t think he planned on being interrupted either. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome is running on pure adrenaline. It sharpens her focus and keeps her moving toward their goal. But the effects are only temporary. When the initial rush wears off, she will be anxious like Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>The metro ride feels shorter than usual. Perhaps it’s the distinct lack of crowds this early in the morning or maybe it’s the heaviness of her mood. Kagome stands by a window, silently peering out at the city she was born in— a place that has always been home. </p><p> </p><p>This past year, she’s been torn between this time and the past. Her adventures in the Feudal Era have shaped her in ways that she never dreamed of. Fashion, boys, and even school hardly matter in comparison to the problems she has faced. Her time spent in the past has forced her to grow up and see the world in a different light. </p><p> </p><p>Likewise, coming back with Sesshōmaru has altered her perspective on things. Kagome always assumed she’d stay in the Feudal Era, mainly because she felt like she didn’t belong in her own time anymore. But Sesshōmaru had shown her that wasn’t the case. </p><p> </p><p>She had friends here too. Her family, who had always been patient and understanding with her dual role, was waiting for her to make her decision. Kagome hadn’t realized how unfair she was being until she nearly lost them in the fire. </p><p> </p><p>In the Feudal Era, Sango has Miroku, Kirara, and Kohaku. Kaede has Inuyasha and Shippō. Even Myoga and Totosai rely on each other. No one is without support or protection. </p><p> </p><p>Here in Tokyo, her family is alone. When their quest is done, she has to return to them. They need her. </p><p> </p><p>The metro screeches as it pulls into the station. Kagome heads out the double doors and down to the sidewalk. Sesshōmaru easily falls into step with her. With legs as long as his, there is no contest. </p><p> </p><p>When they reach Mrs. Nakagawa’s home, he pauses. “Would you prefer I go with you or remain here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can you come with me?” Kagome asks, her voice cracking slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Certainly.” </p><p> </p><p>He follows her to the front door and patiently waits while she knocks. </p><p> </p><p>There is rustling, a hurried ‘coming’ followed by a whispered, “Who could that be?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glances up at Sesshōmaru who merely gives her hand a squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Kagome, is everything alright, dear?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Nakagawa. I’m sorry to bother you so early but I need to speak to my mother. Is she here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course. Come in, come in.” She ushers them inside and directs them to the spare bedroom. “I’ll make some tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome finds her mother down the hall. When Mayumi sees her daughter, her welcoming smile turns somber. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you know?” Kagome asks. </p><p> </p><p>"A mother just knows," she answers. Then, with a sly grin, she adds, "And you were never a morning person." </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru chuckles— one of the first real laughs Kagome has ever heard from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Be safe and take care of each other,” her mother tells them. She pulls Kagome into a hug, then immediately does the same to Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>As she releases him, Mayumi questions, “Will you come back?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kagome promises. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. It will give me time to prepare your grandfather for that,” she says, gesturing to the fresh mark on Kagome’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>The room falls silent for a tense moment. Kagome is stuck between shame, humiliation, and fear but it all fades away when she notices Sesshōmaru’s expression. She didn’t know demons could blush, especially tall, handsome, brooding ones.</p><p> </p><p>It takes him nearly a full minute to organize his thoughts. "I apologize for not consulting you beforehand. I would have preferred to have earned your blessing before our bonding." </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome is old enough to decide for herself. If she wants to spend her life with you, Sesshōmaru, I trust her judgment. Just promise me that you’ll take care of her.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is one thing you will never need to ask of me,” he responds with a bow. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you— <em> both </em>of you,” her mother says. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mama.” </p><p> </p><p>The trio completes another round of hugs, this one accompanied by tears and heartfelt goodbyes. Kagome has to remind herself this is only temporary until they can prove all the species can coexist together. She will come home to her family— <em>their </em>family. </p><p> </p><p>As of last night, Sesshōmaru became one of them. </p><p> </p><p>He may not be familiar with marriage but he understands the significance of the event. The human custom isn't practiced by the demon courts. To them, it is shallow. Proclaiming to love someone through a few prompted exchanges doesn't hold up against the binding that takes place during a mating ritual. The act is a consuming, physical process that creates a deep connection between the pair. It isn't something to be taken lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Their lives are tied together now, as tightly woven together as their powers. Kagome doesn’t know of a force on Earth that could separate them and she doubts any would try. Sesshōmaru is not a forgiving adversary. </p><p> </p><p>Still, she’s nervous to see her friends. The past couple of weeks seem to have gone on forever. Her quest ended. She found a new purpose. She gained a new perspective. Her heart has found real love. Kagome isn’t the same person she was when she last saw her friends. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome isn’t sure what to expect when they are reunited but she knows she won’t go through it alone. Sesshōmaru is with her. </p><p> </p><p>He stands beside her as they enter the well house. He takes her hand in his as they descend the steps. Slowly, they approach the wide opening. Kagome peers over the edge and into the dark. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” she asks him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru nods. </p><p> </p><p>She places her hands on two sides of the well. He mirrors her, placing his hands on the opposite two. Together, they focus their energy on connecting the present day with the past. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome closes her eyes and reaches out— not with her hands but with her senses. It’s a gradual shift, similar to how the seasons change. At first, she doesn’t feel anything but then there is a breeze that tickles the ends of her bangs. It teases her for a moment before a blast of air blows all her hair back. </p><p> </p><p>When Kagome opens her eyes, she sees the bottom of the well glowing. </p><p> </p><p>She climbs onto the ledge. Sesshōmaru does the same. </p><p> </p><p>“Together?” </p><p> </p><p>He wraps an arm around her waist. “Together.” </p><p> </p><p>They plunge into the dark. </p><p> </p><p>When they resurface on the other side, the sun is rising over the forest. Gone are the noises of highway traffic, metro cars, and millions of people. Kagome hears the rushing of water from the river downhill and the birds in the trees. It is peaceful. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles up at Sesshōmaru. He looks more relaxed, pleased even, now that they have managed to find their way back. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Kagome urges him, “let’s go see, Rin. I bet she can’t wait to hear all about your adventures.” </p><p> </p><p>He grins. </p><p> </p><p>They stroll through the grass, breaking through the woods just as the sunlight hits Kaede’s hut. Kirara is sleeping outside. The moment she senses them, her ears twitch and her head perks up. Even at this distance, Kagome can see her red eyes glowing with recognition. The nekomata sits up and lets out a call to her owner. </p><p> </p><p>Sango leaves the hut first, raising a hand over her face to block out the sun. Her expression goes from confused to elated. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome’s back?” </p><p> </p><p>Shippō is the next to appear, followed closely by Miroku, Kaede, Kohaku, and Rin. </p><p> </p><p>Before Kagome can wonder where her best friend is, she hears a whoosh of air and the clang of metal. Whirling around, she sees the two brothers facing off, swords drawn. </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay back, Kagome! I got him. You’re safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes go wide. “Safe?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to pay for kidnapping Kagome, Sesshōmaru!”</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Sit boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whhhhaaaa—.” <strong>Thud.</strong> </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh well</em>, Kagome thinks with a sigh as the rest of her friends join them. <em> It could have been worse.  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Explaining what happened takes longer than she expected. While Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kaede are content to sit and listen to their tale, Inuyasha, Shippō, and Rin have questions about everything. Kagome indulges most of the children’s requests but she grows tired of pausing for Inuyasha, who has been glaring at Sesshōmaru since she used the Beads of Subjugation against him. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re going to make humans and demons get along, is that it?” her friend asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that ain’t gonna work. Not with that on your neck,” he grumbles, waving his hand at her mating mark. </p><p> </p><p>“You require a lesson in manners,” Sesshōmaru growls, placing his arm around Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>“Manners got nothin’ to do with it. You should’ve known better than to do that to her,” Inuyasha argues. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshōmaru didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t ask for,” Kagome insists firmly. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede clears her throat, shooting them a disapproving glare before her gaze flickers to Rin and Shippō, who are watching the scene unfold intently. </p><p> </p><p>“Erm…what I mean is, Sesshōmaru was a gentleman,” Kagome hastily clarifies. “I hoped you’d be happy for us.” </p><p> </p><p>Sango and Miroku share a glance before the monk reaches across the group circle to take her hand. "If this is what you've chosen, Kagome, of course, we are happy for you. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” her best friend mumbles petulantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two going to get married?” Rin asks, peering up at Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>“If that is my mate’s wish.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a wedding, Kagome?” Shippō questions, looking at her the same way Rin is watching Sesshōmaru. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe one day,” she answers, “but for now, we have a job to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where will you start?” Kaede inquires </p><p> </p><p>“The north,” Kagome tells her. “Kōga’s tribe is up in the mountains. I figured we could start there and work our way south. Plus, I already know Kōga, Ginta, and Hakkaku so convincing them to help should be easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ayame will be the one you have to work on,” Sango remarks. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Kagome groans. She hopes the she-wolf has gotten over her jealousy issues. Perhaps when she sees that Kagome is happily mated to Sesshōmaru, Ayame will finally believe that Kagome wants nothing from Kōga except friendship. </p><p> </p><p>“We will go with you,” Sango offers. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kagome replies. “I appreciate that but you have been through enough. You deserve to start your lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Her friend pauses, considering something. When she speaks, the news doesn’t shock Kagome. From the expressions on everyone else’s faces, though she can tell Miroku and Sango didn’t announce anything earlier. “You’ll come back for the wedding?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we will!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome crosses the room to hug her friend. Few people deserve a second chance more than Sango. The demon slayer has lost so much. She is entitled to gain a new life, a new opportunity to rebuild her family. </p><p> </p><p>Sango isn’t the only one who has earned a fresh slate. </p><p> </p><p>“Shippō, are you still planning on studying for your ranks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the kit replies proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“It might help if you had a training partner. What about Sōten?” Kagome suggests. </p><p> </p><p>The fox demon turns away, his tail flicking nervously. “What made you think of her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I guess I always thought you two would be a good match,” she says nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Shippō mutters. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome grins at Sesshōmaru. He smirks back approvingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Kaede is teaching me how to be a healer like her,” Rin pipes up. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, Rin,” Kagome tells the little girl. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe that path suits you well,” Sesshōmaru praises her. “Your training will serve you well as you acclimate to life amongst the humans.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I can’t travel with you or Master Jaken anymore?” Rin guesses. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you cannot. I will be traveling with my mate until our duty has been completed,” Sesshōmaru explains. “It is best if you remain here where you will be safe and cared for. Jaken and A-Un are free to choose to live out their days as they see fit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where is Jaken?” Kagome questions.</p><p> </p><p>Her friends look at each other and around the hut. No one seems to have any clue until Rin bursts out laughing. “We’re playing Hide and Seek,” she announces. “Master Jaken and I against A-Un. I put Master Jaken in the best spot of all. Wanna see?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looks to Sesshōmaru, who nods. </p><p> </p><p>Rin races out of the hut. They rise and follow. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, she is jumping around between baskets and barrels in the storehouse. A-Un is standing beside the structure, watching her with his golden-green eyes. Sesshōmaru observes his ward wordlessly, while Kagome stifles a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>After a few failed attempts, Rin removes the lid of one of the barrels. Jaken pops out, half-yelling at her and half-gasping for breath. He doesn’t see Sesshōmaru right away. Once he does, though, an entirely new round of yelling starts. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshōmaru! Lord Sesshōmaru!” </p><p> </p><p>“Jaken.” </p><p> </p><p>“My lord, you’ve returned and you’re—.” He stops the instant he sees Kagome, or more accurately, sees the mark on her neck. “What has this lowly human tricked you into?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru’s fist collides with the imp’s head. Rin makes a tsking sound and waggles her finger at him. “Master Jaken, that is no way to speak to Lord Sesshōmaru’s mate.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mate?” the imp squawks. </p><p> </p><p>He faints. Whether it is caused by shock or lack of air from being trapped in the barrel, they aren’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>No one bothers to ask. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It takes them three years to travel throughout the country. They stop in villages, settlements, and budding cities. Initially, their arrival is met with scorn and doubt but as they continue through the lands, word spreads of their efforts. People talk about how they’ve helped rebuild dilapidated buildings, healed the injured and sick, and aided crop growth. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, sentiments begin to change. People go from cursing them and threatening to cast them out to inviting them into their homes for a meal or offering them riches to stay longer. Sesshōmaru and Kagome do not need money or jewels. Their purpose is to prove how a union such as theirs isn't something to be feared. </p><p> </p><p>From time to time, their friends join them. Jineji journeys to villages where the sick require his herbal remedies. Kōga and his wolves protect smaller towns overrun by ruffians and thieves. Even Inuyasha comes to the aid of a village that formally would have looked at him as an outcast. It is there that he meets the woman who will become his mate. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Sesshōmaru return to Kaede’s village a handful of times— once for Sango and Miroku’s wedding, a year later for the birth of their twin girls, and a couple of times afterward to visit the youngsters. </p><p> </p><p>Each visit has shown the marks of time. Rin has outgrown her kosode and her fear of humans. Kaede’s village has welcomed her, accepted her, and grown to love her.</p><p> </p><p>Shippō has also matured. Through training with Sōten, he has mastered control over his powers. He has passed a couple of rank tests and continues to improve so he can achieve the highest rank for a fox demon. Since Sōten's abilities are similar, and she is the last of the Thunder Demon Tribe, the Fox Demon Guild has allowed her to join their ranks.</p><p> </p><p>They are still children but Kagome can see how well they complement each other. They are starting fresh with a solid foundation of friendship. She is confident that in the years to come, their feelings will strengthen and grow.</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku has chosen to uphold his family’s customs as a demon slayer. Those who cannot be convinced to live harmoniously with humans and hanyōs are dealt with. Kagome is grateful they don’t have to call upon his services. If she and Sesshōmaru come up against a foe, they are equipped to deal with the situation. It means Kohaku has more time to visit his family and Rin.</p><p> </p><p>He practices in the fields with Kirara. Sango tends to watch from the sidelines, too busy with her twins to take an active approach to his training. A-Un, Jaken, and Rin join too. Having served as his traveling companions for a time, they are all eager to see him succeed.</p><p> </p><p>The two-headed dragon and Kirara have formed an odd sort of friendship. They are both sought after distractions for the children of the village, who always want to play with them in lieu of doing their chores. Jaken promotes this activity, solely because he doesn’t want to be the focus of their interest.</p><p> </p><p>He still hasn’t warmed up to the idea of Kagome being Sesshōmaru’s mate. She doesn’t let his opinion bother her, though his interference did cause a stir when he summoned Sesshōmaru’s mother to meet Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>The daiyōkai was unimpressed with her only child’s choice. And she said so— quite candidly. It wasn’t until Kagome stood up to her that the woman’s impassive expression morphed into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there she is,” Sesshōmaru’s mother had said. “The warrior beneath the pretty face.”</p><p> </p><p>After that, she invited Kagome to walk with her along the river and explain their quest to her. By the time Kagome finished, she had gained the support of the Crescent Court and Sesshōmaru’s mother’s favor.</p><p> </p><p>Though tensions were high for a while, eventually, Inuyasha got used to the idea of Kagome being mated to his older brother. He traveled with them more than any of their other friends, demonstrating how someone born of both worlds wasn’t all that different from either. </p><p> </p><p>The day Sango and Miroku announced they were having a third child, Inuyasha informed them all of his own news. He had decided to mate Houko, the human he met with Kagome and Sesshōmaru. They were going to stay in her village to be close to her family. </p><p> </p><p>Everything has come full circle. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede’s village is the closest to home Kagome has felt in the past few years. She knows Sesshōmaru feels the same. The moment the little huts come into view, he is lifting her into his arms and soaring toward the old woman’s home. </p><p> </p><p>A few of the villagers wave as they fly overhead. They’ve always respected Kagome. Her decision to take Sesshōmaru as her mate speaks volumes of his character. They have welcomed him just as they have his ward. </p><p> </p><p>“Kaede? Rin? We’re back,” Kagome calls, peeling back the flap to peer inside. </p><p> </p><p>The hut is empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? I wonder where they could be,” she muses out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“They are at the monk’s house,” Sayo, one of Kaede’s neighbors, informs them. “I believe the baby has arrived.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Kagome beams excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, I should remain here,” Sesshōmaru says. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly. You love children,” she returns, grabbing his hand and leading him to her friend’s home. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome hasn’t failed to notice the way his gaze lingers on young couples with their families. Pups, kits, cubs, babies, and everything in between— If Sesshōmaru ever had a weakness, it’s them. He’s putty in their tiny little hands (or paws). </p><p> </p><p>They have been in constant motion, transitioning from place to place without ever talking about what happens after. Obviously, they plan to return to Tokyo, but beyond that, they have never discussed their future, at least not in detail. Kagome knows they should. Sesshōmaru wants a family and she does too someday. Soon, their quest will be over, and 'someday' will become 'today'. They need to be ready for their next adventure. </p><p> </p><p>As they approach Miroku and Sango’s hut, there is a flash of light. Both Sesshōmaru and Kagome freeze. They turn in the direction of the source, finding a pale pink tower of light extending up over the treetops. </p><p> </p><p>“The well,” Kagome gasps. </p><p> </p><p>“What does it mean?” Sesshōmaru inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“I think— I think it means we’ve done it,” Kagome says, hardly believing the sight. “We changed the future. We saved them.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You </em>saved them,” he insists. </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, turning to him. Kagome frames his face with both hands.“My mate was with me every step of the way. We did it together. He supported me, defended me, and provided for me. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshōmaru leans down, pressing his forehead to hers. “And will you take your mate as your husband?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stares at him, stunned by his request. “A-are you proposing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you accepting?” he asks, kneeling before her. </p><p> </p><p>She nods, unsure when he had time to get a ring but suddenly he is sliding a silver band onto her finger. It has a sapphire crescent moon at its center and is flanked by amethyst. </p><p> </p><p>“I was not given the opportunity to ask your mother for her blessing on our mating so I took the liberty of obtaining your friend’s approval for our marriage,” he explains. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s vision blurs as tears fill her eyes. “You asked Sango and Miroku?”</p><p> </p><p>“As well as the kit, the one-eyed miko, and my brother.” </p><p> </p><p>Her throat constricts. She understands how uncomfortable that conversation must have been. No one has ever done as much for her as Sesshōmaru has. He has become more than her mate. He’s her best friend, her security blanket, her cheering squad— he is everything she needs and everything she has ever wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kagome, you’re back.”</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turns to face Miroku. “Yeah, it’s over. We did it.” </p><p> </p><p>The monk looks from her to Sesshōmaru. “I suppose congratulations are in order.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you as well, it seems,” Sesshōmaru replies. </p><p> </p><p>“Hisui was born this morning,” Miroku confirms. “Everyone is doing well, though a bit cranky. His sisters won’t leave him alone long enough for him to sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“How’s Sango?” Kagome asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired but happy. Would you like to see her?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just for a bit. I don’t want to intrude,” she responds. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Sesshōmaru follow Miroku into the hut where Sango has her newborn son resting on her chest. She’s telling the twins that they need to go outside and play when she sees her guests. “Kagome. Sesshōmaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Sesshōmaru!” the twins cry, delighted. Their interest shifts automatically to the towering demon lord. He encourages them to join him outside. Miroku goes with him, leaving Kagome alone to visit with her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s asked you, then?” Sango surmises with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Kagome holds out her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you stay here?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” she confesses. “It’s time for us to return to my time. I was never meant to be here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think you were,” her friend tells her solemnly. “Everything happens for a reason, Kagome, whether we understand it or not. We all have our roles to play.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry that I won’t be able to see this little guy grow up,” she replies, gently stroking a finger down Hisui’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll always be a part of our lives,” Sango vows, “no matter where you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Kagome says, handing her a picture from Sango’s wedding. It took a lot of convincing for the villager to use her camera but the result is priceless. The image is of all of them— Miroku, Sango, Shippō, Sōten, Kirara, Jaken, A-Un, Kaede, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshōmaru, and her. “So you’ll have something to remember us by.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you,” Sango laments. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome hugs her, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a new wave of tears while simultaneously not crushing Hisui. </p><p> </p><p>“Make sure to tell him goodbye,” Sango says as she releases her. Kagome knows which<em> him </em>she means. “They arrived just before you did.” </p><p> </p><p>Saying farewell to Miroku and the girls is difficult. Kagome doesn't manage to get the words out without shedding a few more tears. Sesshōmaru struggles to bid goodbye to his ward and Kohaku. He doesn't experience the same problem with Jaken. Kaede wishes them luck and happiness. </p><p> </p><p>They stroll out of the village and toward the river bank where Inuyasha is skipping rocks. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re really going back, huh?” he asks. </p><p> </p><p>“We are,” Sesshōmaru answers. </p><p> </p><p>“The well may not open again. You’d be stuck living with humans,” Inuyasha points out. </p><p> </p><p>“I am aware.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” he scoffs. “Well, then, bye.” </p><p> </p><p>“Farewell, Inuyasha,” Sesshōmaru says. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome steps toward her friend but he brushes past her to embrace his brother. “I’m going to miss you, ya dumb bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will look forward to seeing you again in the modern age,” Sesshōmaru returns. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I expect you and Houko to be at our wedding,” Kagome tells him. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, dunno why you’re bothering with all that. You’re already mated,” Inuyasha mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome honored my traditions. I would like to extend the same courtesy to her,” Sesshōmaru says. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Inuyasha.” Kagome hears her voice crack as she hugs him. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye,” he whispers into her hair as he clings to her. </p><p> </p><p>Afterward, she pretends not to notice him wiping his face with the sleeve of his robe. </p><p> </p><p>Their trek to the well is a quiet one. Vines have grown up around the wooden structure, decorating the inconspicuous form in greenery. Kagome pauses before the pit, staring into its depths. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any regrets?” Sesshōmaru inquires.</p><p> </p><p>Her answer of ‘no’ is an honest one. </p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t change a single moment of her life— not the heartbreak she suffered, the numerous wounds, or the instances of fear. It has all led her to this, to standing beside someone who views her as an equal, who treasures her, and who values the same things she does. Kagome couldn’t ask for a better life. </p><p> </p><p>“Come,” Sesshōmaru beckons her to the well. </p><p> </p><p>With one last glance, Kagome says goodbye to the Feudal Era. She leaves with the knowledge that her friends are safe and happy. There is nothing to tether her here anymore, everything she needs— everything she wants —is ahead of her.  </p><p> </p><p>When they arrive on the other side of the well, Tokyo sounds and smells the same but she knows it isn’t. Kagome steps out of the well house to a brand new world. </p><p> </p><p>Everything has changed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Until next time...<br/>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>